Akai Ito O Fio Vermelho do Destino
by A. Diandra
Summary: Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas sua vida muda completamente ao descobrir a verdadeira história e os mistérios por traz do massacre em sua infância.
1. De que são feitos os dias?

**Disclaimer**: _Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gênero<em>:** Romance/Drama/Ação/Aventura.

**_Emparelhamento_:** Sesshoumaru/Rin

**_Sumário_:** Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, agora Rei das Terras do Oeste, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas ao descobrir que a verdadeira história por traz do massacre acontecido em sua infância está ligado a mistérios e motivos inimagináveis, sua vida muda completamente trazendo responsabilidades e deveres que vão além deste mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Akai Ito - O fio vermelho do destino<strong>

Capitulo 1: _De que são feitos os dias¿_

Da grande janela, observava o fim de madrugada, a poucos minutos do amanhecer. As arvores altas, compunha a mata densa e extensa que contornava parte das terras norte, toda parte leste e sul do território que cercava o castelo. A sala privada para assuntos políticos – o escritório – onde guardava pergaminhos, livros de frequente uso ou necessários para estudos em momentos específicos, ficava na ala norte do castelo, no andar superior, e era sua localização atual.

Sim, a vista dali era inspiradora.

O céu estava escuro, mas já apresentava indícios da proximidade do dia. O vento levemente gelado assoviava baixinho, chicoteando nas arvores, o silencio do descanso noturno, o brilho vindo da lua que abria caminho entre as sombras. Tudo o que admirava era seu.

A liberdade, a beleza, e a força, facilmente podiam ser encontradas naquela paisagem. Mas isso não era o suficiente para aliviar os pensamentos turbulentos.

Os olhos dourados no horizonte ocidente buscavam respostas concretas para inumeráveis perguntas que a mente astuciosa levantava diante das ultimas decisões tomadas. O olhar vidrado, intenso, e as pupilas dilatadas, denunciavam sua profunda reflexão. Talvez as poucas estrelas que restavam no céu pudessem explicar algumas questões duvidosas.

Desde a derrota de Narak, Sesshoumaru fez escolhas que trouxeram a esse ponto atual. A primeira delas foi deixar Rin na vila de Inuyasha, aos cuidados da velha humana chamada Kaede. Para quaisquer caminhos que devesse percorrer, depois de tantas hipóteses levantadas e avaliadas, todas as possíveis decisões sempre levavam ao primeiro passo óbvio: uma criança humana não poderia acompanhar uma jornada youkai. E existiam certas responsabilidades adiadas que deveriam ser retomadas pelo taiyoukai, para com as terras do Oeste, que detinham sua total atenção atual, e Rin atrapalharia seu foco.

Havia tantas coisas para pensar, tantas consequências e resoluções a prever naqueles dias, que a luta com o impertinente hanyou alucinado por uma jóia provou ser menos complicado que criar 'teias' de ações e reações, quando na verdade as decisões tomadas não seriam para si próprio, e sim para outra vida. Pensar e agir como outra pessoa pensaria e agiria, como fazia contra seus inimigos, não funcionaria como o esperado. Agir tão estrategicamente com alguém complexo e imprevisível como Rin era perda de tempo.

Ocorreu-lhe então que deveria mudar a estratégia, o modo de pensar, afinal sua maneira tradicional tão teria efeitos positivos, considerando primeiramente que a humana não era sua inimiga, apenas uma criança. Decidiu pensar de maneira diferente, mesmo que fosse contraditório a seus princípios, para que sua decisão fosse realmente satisfatória.

_O que seria melhor para ela¿_

A menina havia testemunhado a morte da família quando era muito pequena e desde então viveu jogada a própria sorte, sendo maltratada pelos da sua espécie. Algum tempo depois foi morta por lobos e trazida de volta a vida pela espada de um inuyoukai, passando então a acompanhar e viver com o mesmo, e mais outros dois youkais.

O próprio Lorde das Terras do Oeste teve que admitir que foi uma vida consideravelmente _diferente_. Infeliz, a julgar pelos padrões humanos.

No entanto, apesar de que a vida levada por ela fosse considerada infortuna por muitos, aos seus olhos era um mistério a constante alegria da menina. Desde que começou a acompanhá-lo ela nunca se deixou abater por nada. Nunca questionou as longas jornadas aparentemente sem rumo, não se queixou sobre dores ou cansaço, nem reclamou dos dias sem banho e noites frias nas florestas. Não que ela tivesse _medo_ dele, ou que ele não fosse atender suas necessidades, mas ele percebia que ela seguia-o porquê realmente _gostava_.

Rin gostava dos longos dias de caminhadas, dos campos de flores, da liberdade, da atenção de Ah-Un, as implicâncias de Jaken... e da sua presença.

O carinho e o respeito que ela demonstrava quando voltava de seus assuntos particulares, era_ estimulante_. Ela foi cativando seu coração frio aos poucos com pequenos atos, tornando cada vez mais difícil tomar a decisão de afastar-se dela.

Mas era provável que devido os caminhos tomados da pequena vida humana fazia-se necessário para ela praticar a convivência com os da sua espécie novamente, para que pudesse escolher quando chegasse o momento. Não que a ideia de deixa-la entre seres tão ignorantes e traiçoeiros agradasse ao Lorde Ocidental, mas ela não era nada além que humana também, não era¿

_Não!_

Mas esse era o ciclo natural das coisas. A liberdade que lhe era extremamente apreciada, sempre regeu sua própria vida, e não a privaria disso. Não seria ele que a proibiria de estar onde quisesse, ou de ter opções. E para que ela pudesse ter uma escolha, naquele tempo uma sentença deveria ser tomada.

E foi a primeira vez que Rin contestou sua decisão. Quando a deixou na vila humana, ela perguntou-lhe se havia feito algo errado, se estava atrapalhando ou se seu senhor não gostava mais dela. Pediu para ficar ao seu lado e que não precisava conviver com outros humanos, e só queria a companhia de seu mestre.

Ele era o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, e não precisava e nem era acostumado a explicar suas decisões, quando ordenava algo, era claro e não aceitava recusas ou questionamentos. Nunca também voltava em suas sentenças, sempre foi exato. Mas ele não estava ordenando nada a Rin. Nunca a obrigou a nada, sempre a deixou livre em suas decisões, e as palavras dela soaram tão verdadeiras e dolorosas que era difícil manter-se firme. Até que ponto a pequena menina o havia feito chegar¿

Ele, o temível taiyoukai Sesshoumaru estava verdadeiramente considerando voltar em uma de suas decisões para agradar a humana.

_Deixe-a segui-lo..._ – Tomou fôlego apagando as ideias que uma voz pérfida lançava a sua mente, e disse que iria se ocupar com a construção de seu império, e que iria visitá-la, até que chegasse o momento certo para sua escolha.

No começo, viu nos grandes olhos castanhos da criança a aversão à ideia, entretanto, para sua surpresa ela não protestou nenhuma vez mais sua palavra, os cantos dos pequenos lábios rosados transformaram-se em um sorriso radiante, e o cheiro de sua alegria tocou seu sensível olfato. A menina disse que esperaria ansiosa pelas visitas de seu protetor, e que ficaria feliz em ver um lindo castelo com um grande jardim.

Sesshoumaru aceitou o fato de que realmente Rin tinha o poder de desconcertar suas ideias. Ela era diferente, o surpreendia, fazendo sentir-se curioso, incitado a perguntar, de querer saber o que estava nos pensamentos dela. Rin abalava as estrutura da sua típica frieza.

Mas a vida deveria tomar seu curso natural, algo indubitável, e assim como o sol tornava a brilhar no céu todos os dias, um humano deveria crescer com humanos.

Falar como um humano, andar como um, pensar e até agir como. Sempre existiu um ciclo na natureza, presente muito antes de seus antepassados, e interferir nas ações de uma força irrefutável seria sandice.

No inicio foi estranho o silêncio maçante sem os risos da pequena criança, e conforme foram passando os dias, a longa ausência dos sorrisos tornou-se desconfortável.

Então levava presentes para vê-la e assegurar-se que ela estava bem cuidada e segura. Sempre que chegava a vila era recebido por Rin com muita alegria e intermináveis estórias sobre os dias na aldeia. A presença dela apesar de barulhenta era confortável, e o cheiro que possuía afetava-lhe como um calmante, um inconfundível aroma doce e leve de lírios e jasmim.

Desde que a menina chegou ao vilarejo com aproximadamente oito anos, começou a aprender sobre o uso de ervas medicinais. Ela gostava das aulas e aprendia com facilidade. E os dias foram passando, estendendo-se a anos. Logo Rin começou aprender arco e flecha com a miko de Inuyasha. Ela era muito inteligente para uma humana e isso o fez sentir-se estranhamente orgulhoso.

As visitas eram feitas regularmente, mas a cada dia que passava tornava-se difícil manter a frequência, devido aos assuntos políticos, a construção do castelo e escolha dos servos...

Sesshoumaru saiu de suas reflexões para ver os primeiros pequenos feixes de luz solar que começaram tocar seu rosto. Agora, o restante das estrelas já tinha desaparecido da sua visão.

A brisa do final da madrugada soprou em sua face, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Os cabelos prateados, levados pelo fraco vento para trás de suas costas, fluíam e deslizavam como plumas de neve.

O cheiro reconfortante do inicio da manhã trazendo consigo as lembranças de uma, agora, _mulher_ humana.

_É algo intrigante o quão rápido os humanos crescem e envelhecem, feito a brisa do inicio da manhã... Eles têm uma existência rápida e passageira sem quase nenhum efeito. Vivem vidas sem nenhum propósito e razão _- pensou.

Às vezes quando pensava nela, a imagem da pequena garota aparecia em sua mente, e tinha que lembrar-se que agora com 17 anos, ela não era mais uma criança. Rin havia crescido de uma pequena e brincalhona menina, para uma mulher.

Respirou intimamente para concentrar-se mais uma vez, e voltar ao foco central de sua falta de tranquilidade.

Fazia algum tempo desde que tinha visto Rin da ultima vez, dois anos. Na ultima visita que fizera a menina, notou que seu olhar castanho se concentrava mais do que o habitual, em sua figura. Ele podia perceber os olhares constantes, a falta de atenção dela, e algum tempo depois o odor perturbador que nublou seus pensamentos. O perfume que tanto o acalmava misturado a uma fragrância quente e provocante. Lírios, que pareciam desabrochar na primavera, regados a um rio de jasmim almiscarado. Seu Youki despertou ao cheiro sedutor e seu corpo estremeceu, ao perceber que a pequena criança que cuidara por anos era agora uma mulher... E estava _excitada_. Mesmo quando ela teve seu primeiro 'ciclo da lua', com 13 anos e seu cheiro se tornou um pouco mais forte e doce, sua mente era relutante ainda a aceitar o rápido crescimento dela, a mudança de uma criança para uma jovem. E agora essa confirmação veio como um soco em seu estomago.

Controlou seu corpo ao impulso de rosnar. Não era uma tarefa fácil pegar o taiyoukai de surpresa, tira-lo de sua indiferença constante... ou faze-lo se sentir despreparado. Rapidamente retomou o controle sobre sua mente, youki e corpo, e virou-se para olhar nos olhos da menina, com um olhar reprovador. Procurou sob a franja negra, nos profundos olhos castanhos a pequena menina Rin, verdadeira, inocente e alegre. Ela ainda poderia viver no coração de uma mulher¿

Mas o que encontrou naquele momento foi apenas a tensão, e o cheiro de seu desapontamento. Porem isso não o impediu de procurar mais tarde a resposta que buscava.

Virou-se para sair, e quando a menina chamou pelo seu nome, com a voz baixa e um pouco triste, falou a ela sem virar-se para olha-la - Vá dormir Rin. – Soou um pouco mais frio e autoritário aos seus ouvidos, do que gostaria que fosse, mas era necessário.

Por mais que tentasse negar, sempre se preocupou com ela. Salvando-lhe a vida quando estava em perigo, levando presentes, vigiando-a sempre – até mesmo por este tempo de dois anos que não foi visita-la, mandou servos ficarem constantemente próximo à vila vigiando-a a cada passo que dava.

Era _desconfortável_ vê-la chorar ou se machucar, e não gostaria de pensar nela triste ou sofrendo devido a desilusões ou por sua causa... Algo que estava tomando-lhe um tempo indesejado, que deveria ser ocupado com assuntos de maior importância. Seus assuntos com as Terras do Oeste precisavam de sua atenção.

Desvencilhando os pensamentos tortuosos, desviou os olhos da janela, para o pergaminho em sua grande mesa de madeira.

Ele não era diferente de tantos outros que já tivera recebido e lido. Um pergaminho trazido por um mensageiro, de convocação para uma reunião em outro reino com um dos reis integrantes do Conselho. Talvez ele quisesse propor alguma aliança ou tratado antes da próxima assembleia... mas alguma coisa nele fazia uma sensação estranha tocar sua mente, como um aviso. Seus instintos sempre foram muito uteis e não ignoraria esse. Logo se encontraria com o Rei das Terras do Leste, e averiguaria melhor sobre suas intenções, agora só precisaria dar o novamente 'primeiro passo' para mais uma decisão tomada.

Em passadas lentas e graciosas se dirigiu até a porta, e parou por um momento antes de abri-la.

Parecia existir um conflito dentro de sua mente, entre a lógica e a verdade. Entre o que ele buscava e o que ele possuía. Essa guerra já estava durando tempo demais, tornando-se irritante. E o rumo que ela estava parecendo tomar, tirava-lhe a tranquilidade.

Então retomando sua típica indiferença, deslizou a porta e saiu em direção ao grande pátio, onde já podia sentir a presença de Jaken e Ah-un esperando por ele para começarem sua viagem.

xxxxx

Estava escuro, mais escuro que a meia-noite sem lua.

Estava perdida entre a noite sem fim, nenhuma luz, ou estrelas, sem nenhuma alegria ou vontade de sorrir... sem ninguém. Tentou olhar para suas mãos, para o seu corpo e se assegurar que estava mesmo inteira, e não conseguia ver nem a própria mão, encoberta pela escuridão. Não podia ver nada, nem ouvir nada, só a sua respiração lenta.

A noite negra não era apenas outra noite comum, era como uma névoa escura e espessa de energia, que parecia carregar seu coração de dor. A sensação foi horrível, como se estivesse se afogando em sofrimento, em uma prisão sem saída. Parecia um grande vazio e ao mesmo tempo tão pesado, que parecia querer esmaga-la.

A energia era como um mal intenso, que começou a jogar com sua mente mostrando lembranças que não queria lembrar, mas quanto mais se recusava, mais intensas elas ficavam.

Corpos mutilados, crianças gritando de dor, sendo mortas e depois queimadas, monstros perseguindo pessoas para rasga-las ao meio... sangue, corpos e fumaça.

Escutou ao longe quase como um eco, uma voz baixa e assustadora rindo, um riso cruel que fez um arrepio subir pela espinha. Então o riso se tornou mais nítido, mais forte, como se estivesse se aproximando e seu corpo estremeceu. Tentou ajustar os olhos para as sombras e mesmo se esforçando ao máximo, não podia ver nada, e a cada segundo a voz soava mais sombria e próxima. Institivamente correu tentando se afastar da 'voz'. Corria mais e mais rápido, e a 'voz' ainda parecia estar muito próxima. Olhou para trás enquanto corria para tentar ver quem ou o que era aquilo, e foi em vão, não pode ver nada além da nevoa negra.

- Vamos humana, você não pode resistir. - a voz ecoou por toda parte e deixou Rin ainda mais confusa. _Resistir ao quê¿ Para quê¿ O que está acontecendo¿ _Pensou sentindo o coração disparar quando 'aquilo' voltou a falar.

- É apenas outra humana insignificante e miserável, e logo irá morrer como uma.

Sentiu o coração ir à boca, a respiração rápida e irregular, o medo em cada gota do suor frio pelo corpo. _Como lutar contra nada, só uma voz e fumaça negra, deuses, o que esta acontendo¿_

Continuou a correr, até sentir alguma coisa gelada e úmida agarrar sua perna e derruba-la. Essa 'coisa' afundou as garras em sua carne, e sentiu como se rasgasse o tornozelo fazendo o sangue quente fluir livremente pela escuridão.

- Me solte coisa nojenta! – Gritou e chutou com a outra perna, fazendo o tornozelo livre novamente. Levantou-se e voltou a correr, o mais rápido que podia, tentando achar uma saída, uma luz, alguma coisa para aliviar a dor que sentia no coração, no tornozelo e na cabeça, mas não havia nada, não havia ninguém, só a 'voz' que voltou a falar:

- Não a nada que possa fazer, eu posso sentir seus sentimentos... ele não virá.

Não imaginava que poderia doer mais, mas parecia que agora, invés do tornozelo, o coração parecia estar sangrando. A impotência que sentia, fez apenas o medo aumentar, e o rosto começou a ficar úmido pelas lágrimas que agora desciam em um rio cristalino de angustia. _Sesshoumaru-Sama, por favor, me ajude_. Corria mais lentamente agora, as dores pelo corpo se faziam insuportáveis, e parecia que o sangue e a vida estavam se esvaindo completamente do seu corpo. Com o resto da sua voz, gritou o mais alto que poderia.

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!

-Rin. – Kagome chamou com preocupação no seu tom de voz, chacoalhando levemente os ombros da amiga.

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente ajustando-os a claridade do pequeno quarto e piscou algumas vezes para focar o olhar em sua amiga. Luzes solares invadiam o ambiente mostrando que o sol já estava alto no céu.

Suspirou ao sentir uma onda de alivio lavar seu corpo. _Foi apenas outro sonho_.

Era impressionante o quão perturbador estava sendo os seus sonhos nos últimos dias, tinha pesadelos frequentemente e isso estava prejudicando seu humor. Olhou para a amiga que a chamava, sentada ao lado de seu futon com preocupação nos olhos castanhos.

- Kagome-chan aconteceu alguma coisa¿- respondeu com a voz macia tentando esconder a agitação de seu sono. Observou a miko que era a mesma de quando conheceu, usando sua tradicional roupa de sacerdotisa branca e vermelha, mantendo os mesmos traços do seu rosto.

- Rin-chan, você estava agitada enquanto dormia e eu fiquei preocupada. Já faz algum tempo que você esta dormindo, e também achei que talvez você estivesse com fome. – Kagome manteve seu olhar firme nos olhos cor de avelã enquanto falava.

Rin pensou um pouco no que sua amiga havia dito, e tentou buscar em sua memória o que teria acontecido para estar acordando depois dos fortes raios do sol. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se que acordou um pouco antes do sol nascer, e fez sua rotina diária como sempre. Vestiu um quimono leve e fez sua refeição da manhã, foi até a antiga arvore que ficava na entrada da vila e sentou-se sob os grandes galhos, usufruindo a brisa e os primeiros raios fracos do começo do dia. Todos na vila dormiam, e aproveitava sempre esses momentos de silencio e tranquilidade para meditar. Depois de um tempo, ainda aproveitando o descanso dos moradores do vilarejo, treinava com seu shamisen* aperfeiçoando a melodia do instrumento. Mais tarde voltou para a cabana de Kagome-chan, trocou a yokata* pela roupa cinza de treinamento, fez os exercícios que Megumi-Sensei* ensinou, e esperou por InuYasha-Sama ir até a clareira próxima ao poço-come-ossos para treinarem espada. Lembrou-se que ele chegou e começaram a lutar, e depois de um tempo treinando, pegou-a distraída e atingiu sua cabeça fortemente. Tudo rodou e escureceu. Então estava aqui, acordando provavelmente do desmaio na clareira. _Rin, ainda não aprendeu que precisa ser melhor para acompanha-lo¿ Se distrair em pensamentos é uma fraqueza que não pode acontecer novamente_, repreendeu-se em pensamentos.

- Kagome-chan, obrigado por se preocupar, mas estou me sentindo bem. Agora gostaria de ajudar a preparar o almoço. – Rin disse, com um largo sorriso para a amiga.

– Ahm... bem... é que já está quase na hora do jantar. Você estava descansando do incidente no treinamento e achei melhor não acorda-la antes. Respondeu Kagome, olhando para a mulher que estava deitada a sua frente, com um pedido de desculpas implícito nos olhos.

- Ah não, um dia inteiro perdido. - Disse alto e choroso para si mesma, levando as duas mãos a cabeça enquanto levantava as costas para sentar-se sobre o futon_. Parabéns Rin, dormir o dia todo era tudo o que você precisava. _ Zombou de si mesma interiormente, frustrada. Enquanto argumentava com sua mente, ouviu a amiga responder-lhe, tocando seu ombro direito para tentar consola-la.

– Rin-chan você tem feito seus exercícios todos os dias, e se tornou uma mulher muito habilidosa, aproveite o restante do dia para descansar, vá tomar um banho, relaxe, e quando voltar o jantar já estará pronto. Eu trouxe alguns macarrões instantâneos e chocolates da visita que fiz ontem a minha mãe. Eu sei que você adora chocolates! - Disse Kagome tentando esconder a preocupação de sua voz.

- Inuyasha-sama vai jantar conosco hoje¿- perguntou a menina, tirando as mãos do rosto, deslizando-as para as laterais do corpo para se apoiar em suas palmas.

- Sim, daqui a pouco ele chegará. Precisamos conversar. Ontem não nos falamos, e hoje só nos vimos a hora que ele trouxe você desacordada... Você me deu um susto!

- Desculpe. - Rin fitou a mulher que estava com a face estampada de preocupação, e sentiu-se mal. Ela era sua grande amiga, quem a ajudou, confortou em vários momentos, e deveria retribuir a ela o mesmo carinho, não preocupa-la. Abaixou o olhar, envergonhada.

- Você está um pouco pálida, e parece triste. Tem certeza que esta se sentindo bem¿ - indagou Kagome.

- Sim, eu só estou um pouco assustada ainda, tive um sonho ruim. E acho que também estou com fome. - respondeu a jovem.

- Rin-chan, diga-me, Sesshoumaru estava nesse sonho¿- perguntou Kagome com a voz baixa.

- Sim, e não. Foi um pesadelo, eu estava fugindo, sozinha, e ele não estava lá. Eu... fiquei com medo... então chamei por ele.

- Você chamou em voz alta por ele.

- Oh, que coisa mais infantil da minha parte. Desculpe Kagome-chan, por te preocupar, e por falar até mesmo quando eu deveria dormir e ficar quieta... - disse sorrindo nas ultimas palavras para a amiga, enquanto sentia as bochechas corarem.

- Não, não é nada infantil da sua parte. É natural que sinta a falta dele, você sempre foi tão apegada a Sesshoumaru. É difícil se separar de alguém que é importante em nossa vida... ou que se ama. - falou acusadoramente a amiga, esperando por uma negação ou confirmação.

- Eu irei admira-lo eternamente por sua generosidade e bondade comigo. Serei infinitamente grata por ter salvado a minha vida, e tenho certeza que essa vontade imensa de estar ao seu lado não irá passar, porque foi ele quem me deu um motivo para _querer_ viver. Eu acho que isso é amor...- disse melodiosamente a jovem, sorrindo para si mesma.

- Mas você está apaixonada por ele¿

_Apaixonada¿ Como uma mulher por um pretendente¿ Como ela pode pensar isso¿ Será que é isso que parece¿_

- N-Não! Não estou apaixonada, o que sinto por ele é... um carinho, acho que amor familiar, algo que eu sentiria por um irmão mais velho e protetor, se eu tivesse um. Ou melhor, um querido professor, alguém que me deu uma nova vida, uma segunda, terceira, ou quarta chance! Kagome-chan, que bobeira, não é a mesma coisa que você sente por Inuyasha-sama.- respondeu a menina, nervosamente em descrença.

Lembrou-se da besteira que havia feito há dois anos, quando pensou em coisas impróprias perto de seu mestre, deixando-o zangado e decepcionado. Isso causou-lhe tanto constrangimento, e mostrou-se tão inútil, que por dias pensou em si mesma como uma mulher idiota e nojenta. Poderia considerar o sentimento que abrigava por ele, um carinho e admiração que sentiria por um irmão mais velho, um melhor amigo, um salvador, mas nem passava por sua mente compara-lo com ela. Ele era sempre tão bonito, calmo, forte, imponente, reservado. Seria um insulto compara-lo a um humano.

Kagome sorriu para a amiga.

- Entendo. - a miko sorrio, assentindo levemente com a cabeça. - Bem, agora é melhor você ir tomar seu banho porque senão vai desmaiar de fome, e quando você voltar conversamos mais. - disse enquanto levantava-se indo em direção a porta fina - E não seja tão rigorosa com você mesma! Pense nisso.- deslizou-a saindo do quarto.

Rin olhou para porta se fechando, e suspirou. Estava sozinha.

Não mentiu para a amiga, estava se sentindo bem fisicamente, mas aquele sonho ainda estava perturbando suas ideias. Era assustador, e o medo e desespero que sentiu eram tão reais, que parecia mais uma lembrança do que um devaneio. Esse talvez tenha sido o pesadelo mais real que já tivera, mas como todos os outros, sempre se encontrava chamando e implorando por ele. Às vezes ele viria e a salvaria, às vezes não, ou acordava antes de saber... mas ele sempre estava presente em sua mente. _Porque é tão difícil esquece-lo mesmo que seja por alguns momentos¿_. Essa pergunta estava constantemente em suas reflexões.

Olhou ao redor do quarto que viveu nesses últimos anos. _Pequeno e aconchegante_.

Ao lado de seu futon, um dos muitos livros que ganhara há alguns tempo de Megume-sensei. Olhou para o baú de madeira perto dele, e levantou-se. Sentiu-se um pouco tonta, e levou uma mão a cabeça. _Rápido de mais. _

Ao passar os dedos na parte de trás da cabeça sentiu uma saliência dolorida ao toque, que era onde havia levado o golpe. Respirou profundamente, recompondo-se, passou as mãos pelo quimono de treinamento para alisa-lo e foi até o baú. Abriu e olhou dentro para escolher um quimono. Hoje os camponeses guardariam suas ferramentas e instrumentos de campo, os jovens trabalhadores em vilas grandes voltariam para suas famílias, porque amanha seria dia de descanso. Hoje a noite teria uma grande fogueira, a vila estaria cheia de pessoas conversando, cantando e crianças correndo; uma noite alegre.

Olhou os quimonos e encontrou o que queria. Era o ultimo presente que Sesshoumaru-sama havia lhe dado, e o mais lindo quimono que já tinha visto. Ele era feito com a mais pura e macia seda rosa clara, e decorado com várias sakuras* brancas pintadas delicadamente à mão. As mangas dele eram largas e longas, e o obi branco com alguns fios de ouro. Era lindo, e mesmo assim nunca usara.

Talvez tivesse coragem de usa-lo hoje a noite, desfilar pela vila e 'arrebatar corações' como dizia Megume –sensei. Riu com o pensamento.

Megume era muito bonita e graciosa, com seus cabelos longos e ondulados, esbanjando segurança e suavidade por onde passava, um exemplo de mulher forte e feminina. Não era para menos que Sesshoumaru-sama escolheu-a como sua sensei.

Ela havia lhe ensinado a ser mais delicada, como andar sem tropeçar nos próprios pés, a fazer um bom arranjo de cabelos, a tocar um instrumento, manejar uma arma, técnicas ninjas e samurais, até a ler e escrever, mas não se sentia à vontade para exibir todos seus aprendizados. Não por falta de vontade, ou beleza. Se considerava uma mulher bonita e constantemente podia ver os olhares dos jovens, e homens mais novos atraídos por sua beleza, mas incomodava ouvir algumas mulheres e homens mais velhos murmurarem entre si, e entre outros, que ela era enfeitiçada por um youkai, ou propriedade de um mononoke*. Eles proibiam os filhos e convenciam os homens de não se aproximarem dela.

Não precisava ser cortejada por sua formosura, ou adorada para tal. O que realmente incomodava eram as pessoas acharem que se algum homem se aproximasse, mesmo que por alguns momentos para uma conversa amigável, ou até mesmo uma amizade, Sesshoumaru os mataria. Como se seu mestre não passasse de um monstro sanguinário, e que ela fosse algum objeto para ser propriedade de alguém ou algum tipo de prostituta. Existiam pessoas mesquinhas e ignorantes naquele lugar - assim como em qualquer outro por onde passou.

Mas também existiam as generosas e sábias.

No começo, quando chegou ao vilarejo, não tinha amigos além do grupo que destruiu Narak. Com o tempo, as pessoas começaram a aceitar sua convivência entre eles, e alguns passaram até a gostar de sua presença. Com Kaede-Sama aprendeu a cuidar e curar os doentes, feridos, e ajudar em partos. Nas festividades, era convidada a tocar seu instrumento de cordas e cantar, e muitos elogiavam seus dons. Suas habilidades de luta que aprendeu com Megumi-Sensei e seu amigo hanyou eram muito uteis quando apareciam mal feitores nas regiões do vilarejo e o casal de amigos estava ausente, visitando a família de Kagome. E Sango se ocupava com seus filhos quando o monge saia do vilarejo para ganhar o sustento da família.

Mas quando Sesshoumaru-sama ia visita-la, os moradores se agitavam, tinham medo e murmuravam entre si coisas do taiyoukai e dela, sem se dar conta que ele poderia ouvir nitidamente. Ele ouvia, e ignorava. Nunca deu um olhar ameaçador ou sequer falou algo, foi sempre superior, com sua indiferença elegante, ignorando a todos.

E assim como ele, também evitou as fofocas agressivas, ignorou os indiscretos, e seguiu em frente. Ele era superior a todos, e então ela seria também.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, pegou o quimono com muito cuidado, colocou-o em cima do futon e olhou para ele mais uma vez. Ele trazia tantas lembranças, até mesmo as que ela queria enterrar, mas acima de tudo, lembrava a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, que a salvou tantas vezes, que a fez sentir-se livre, que mostrou que nem todas as pessoas eram egoístas e cruéis sem sentido. Conhecia seu mestre o suficiente para dizer que ele era um youkai honroso e de palavra, nunca havia falhado com ela, sempre esteve no momento exato em que precisava dele, nunca a machucou, sempre foi gentil e bondoso, mesmo sendo conhecido por todos pela sua intolerância com humanos, mas já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que ele veio, que as vezes se pegava perguntando se ele tinha se esquecido. _Certamente para ele faz pouco tempo, mas para mim é como uma eternidade..._ A saudade dele era grande, a vontade de vê-lo, ouvir sua voz, era inevitável.

_Não, agora não é o momento para isso. _Conteve suas emoções, pegou uma toalha de algodão, uma yukata* leve, um sabão levemente perfumado, e saiu andando.

Chegou à porta da cabana e abriu. Refletiu as palavras da amiga que ecoaram em sua cabeça. '_Não seja tão rigorosa com você mesma'. _Realmente havia treinado durante todos os dias, sempre obstinada a melhorar, e admitiu a sua mente que Kagome tinha razão. Era hora de ser mais flexível consigo mesma, menos exigente talvez. Tomar um banho para relaxar era uma excelente ideia.

Começou a caminhar em direção ao rio, enquanto olhava o sol fraco no horizonte que logo iria se pôr dando lugar a lua. A vila ainda estava silenciosa, mas logo com a chegada da noite, isso iria mudar.

xxxxx

Apesar de que poderia conseguir algumas bacias de agua para se lavar na própria cabana, preferia tomar banho no riacho. Isso a fazia sentir-se livre como no tempo maravilhoso que viveu com seu Lord. Olhou em todas as direções e não ouviu e viu nada nem ninguém, então prendeu seu cabelo em um coque alto, despiu-se colocando o quimono de treinamento sobre uma grande pedra na margem do riacho e entrou na água, se posicionando atrás de uma rocha que ficava no meio da correnteza fraca.

Esse momento era reservado para relaxar o corpo, escutar seu coração e sua mente. Agora era o momento de deixar as emoções e lembranças fluírem com a leve correnteza, deixar os pensamentos e reflexões vir à tona, desligar-se do restante do mundo.

_Rin, esse é o seu momento para acalmar seus pensamentos e consequentemente o seu coração, esvazie-se. Agora deixe que tudo que atormenta sua tranquilidade venha para fora, deixe a água lavar o tormento, jogue os pensamentos para o exterior para que eles possam ser lavados. Você só será capaz de concentrar-se totalmente se estiver tranquila, com o coração em paz. As emoções turbulentas enfraquecem os pensamentos. Esvazie seu coração, para que você possa receber o que você realmente precisa para ser forte - _pensou.

Fechando os olhos concentrou-se e jogou para a superfície tudo que estava em sua mente. As águas calmas batiam levemente em suas costas as massageando, e a sensação da água mudando seu curso e passando pelas laterais do seu corpo era como sentir-se abraçada, embalada pela correnteza que trazia uma estranha sensação de conforto.

Carinho. Desejava isso, ter alguém para compartilhar sua vida, poderia ser com uma família, ou com alguém. As outras meninas da vila, com sua idade, já estavam todas casadas, muitas já tinham filhos, com exeção de Kagome, que ainda era uma miko.

Passou os dias na vila vendo as pessoas mudarem e formarem famílias. Era algo natural das pessoas, neste caso os seres humanos, viver constantemente em busca de alguém para entregar seus corações. Fosse procurando conjugues, amigos, ou família, sempre precisavam estar com alguém. Isso, com certeza estava na natureza por todos os lados. Talvez fosse isso que faltasse em sua vida, alguém para se entregar, uma família para cuidar e se sentir cuidada, alguém para compartilhar sua alma. Parecia que tudo foi feito em pares, então porque tinha que ser sozinha¿ Será que seria a única pessoa sozinha, sem família ou amor no mundo¿

_Não... existem outras pessoas além de mim que parecem ser sozinhas, como Mestre Jaken, Ah-Un, e até mesmo Sesshoumaru-Sama. Meu Lord é único, talvez seja por isso que sempre foi solitário, sem amigos, sem família, sem um amor, talvez ele também tenha sido feito para ser sozinho, assim como eu. Ou talvez esteja enganada e ele já tem um amor, e eu seja realmente a única pessoa sozinha da natureza._ Esse pensamento trouxe-lhe tristeza. A mulher que conseguisse o coração de seu Lord, seria de grande sorte. Porque apesar de que ele sempre tentou ocultar o fato, ele provou-lhe ter o coração mais bondoso e gentil que conheceu.

_Sesshoumaru-Sama é o que meu coração está cheio. Eu sinto tantas saudades da minha infância, quando eu poderia estar com você... meu maior exemplo. Por que eu tenho que ansiar tanto por sua presença¿ Por que eu não posso estar com você, por que minha humanidade é uma fraqueza¿ Seria tão mais fácil e tranquilo viver uma vida normal, com outros humanos, ser a mulher de um homem, criar uma família, ser uma camponesa... Kami, por que tudo isso não me atrai, por que sinto pânico em pensar em ter uma vida assim, por que estar distante é tão sufocante¿ Não tenho... medo de estar sozinha, mas não quero viver sozinha nem atrapalhando a vida dos outros. Eu quero carinho, quero uma família... mas também não estar longe dele. Sinto-me estranha, confusa, e cada dia esse sentimento de angustia aumenta mais._

Desde que chegou ao vilarejo, tudo que fez, os exercícios e o treinamento diário, sempre foi para ser melhor que uma humana comum, para voltar a estar ao lado dele, caminhando pelas terras, conhecendo lugares, explorando as florestas, e para não ser só um peso. Quando aprendeu a ler e escrever, e gostou muito disso, foi pensando em cartas para seu Mestre. Apesar de adorar tocar e ouvir as melodias produzidas pelo seu shamisen*, quando a bachi* tocava suas cordas, e o som reproduzia as vibrações do seu humor, todas as canções eram para ele. O treinamento com espada era libertador, fazia sentir-se tão independente e forte, como se existisse ao seu redor a muralha mais firme da terra, mas quando empunhava o instrumento de metal era para provar a ele o quão forte poderia ser. Sempre presente em seus pensamentos...

A distância sem noticias dele era cruel. As lembranças do youkai roubavam-lhe a concentração, destruiam o autocontrole sobre suas emoções que tanto esforçará para construir. Hoje no treinamento com InuYasha-sama deixou-se levar em memórias do seu protetor. Apesar de irmãos extremamente diferentes, a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos, tão parecidas fez pensar nele. Então InuYasha acertou sua cabeça com força porque não conseguiu desviar do golpe. Mas não podia deixar de desejar sentir o peso do olhar, ouvir o tom grave e suave da voz do taiyoukai, saber se ele estava bem...

_Tocar novamente os cabelos macios, que não toco desde criança, tocar seu rosto..._ _Tão belo..._ _Pare de ser tola Rin. Sonhar com coisas imprudentes só trará mais vergonha e desilusões. Ele não é um jovem pretendente seu, para pensar tais tolices, ele é seu... seu... mestre! Protetor, alguém piedoso que se compadeceu de sua vida infatil solitária._

Lembrou-se da ultima vez que seu Lord foi visita-la, há dois anos.

Tinha ouvido algumas coisas sobre 'relacionamentos' de Sango e algumas mulheres da vila, sobre tocar a pele um do outro, dar as mãos, pentear os cabelos, beijar e até mesmo tirar as vestes na presença do outro. Era algo muito vergonhoso e constrangedor pensar em si mesma sem seu quimono na presença de um homem. E quando seu senhor foi visita-la, pensou em como seria estranho vê-lo sem suas roupas, ele que sempre foi tão inexpressivo, e reservado, pensar nele de tal jeito parecia engraçado. Mas ele também era tão bonito, e seus olhos tão intensos. Imaginou como seria talvez aquilo que as mulheres falavam, de ser tocada, de tocar o outro, de olha-lo sem restrições. Mesmo tendo tantas vezes imposta a si mesma para não pensar em nada imprudente perto de seu protetor, estava naquele momento caindo mais uma vez em seus devaneios.

Apesar de que sabia que ele poderia sentir o cheiro de suas emoções, deixou-se destrair pela sua presença, e pela primeira vez pensou nele como um homem. Não porque o via de tal forma, mas talvez porque ele fosse o unico homem que tinha sua confiança e lealdade. Nunca havia pensado em se aproximar de algum jovem, provavelmente, o terror que os bandidos humanos causaram em sua vida, ficaria marcado eternamente no fundo do seu coração, servindo sempre como um alerta de perigo.

Percebeu-se desejando-o. E então, tão rápido quanto notou o erro que havia cometido, os olhos dourados já estava em sua figura, pesando, repreendendo silenciosamente. Quando levantou o olhar para encontrar o dele, sentiu uma vontade imensa de cavar o chão o mais profundo e se esconder. Seu olhar era reprovador, e um leve franzido em sua testa mostrou o quão descontente ele estava. Vê-lo com aquela expressão, foi como sentir uma lâmina atravessar seu corpo. Tudo pelo que havia lutado para conquistar, os esforços com suas atividades e treinos, tinha sido em vão, porque ao invez de deixa-lo orgulhoso, ele estava descontente. Ela deixou-o aborrecido.

_E desde então, seu desgosto foi tamanho, a ponto de não visitar-me mais._

Por isso intensificou seus treinamentos, para obter o controle sobre seu corpo, sua mente, suas emoções. E também para ocupar seu tempo e tentar evitar pensar nele todo o instante. Algo que se mostrou inutil. Afinal quase todos os momentos felizes que tinha passado em sua vida era na presença dele, Jaken e Ah-Un. Eles eram, mesmo não tendo laços de sangue ou nada parecidos, sua familia. Kaede-Sama também era muito boa, e depois que faleceu há um ano, passou a morar apenas com Kagome-chan. Ela também sempre foi bondosa e uma verdadeira amiga, mas no fundo não sentia que aqui era seu lugar. Sentia-se deslocada, em um lugar que não pertencia.

Mas teria que viver ali por mais algum tempo_. Ele irá voltar para mim, ele sempre voltou, e quando ele estiver menos aborrecido, talvez ele releve minha fraqueza..._

Terminou de se banhar e foi até a margem do rio, pegou sua toalha de algodão, secou seu corpo e vestiu seu quimono. Levou sua mão até o topo da sua cabeça e soltou o coque, deixando os longos cabelos negros descerem pelas costas suavemente, até atingir os quadris.

Respirou profundamente, recuperando o controle sobre sua mente expulsou os pensamentos sobre ele. _Agora preciso voltar à vila, já está anoitecendo e Kagome-chan deve estar me esperando para a refeição._ Olhou para o céu, pintado de cores azul profundo e leves tons alaranjado e vermelho no horizonte, encobrindo as arvores em sombras, algumas pouco iluminadas pelos ultimos raios fracos. A lua encantadora já estava no alto, desputando seu espaço com os ultimos clarões. O céu estava lindo, deixando aquele pedaço de terra à beira da correnteza, acolhedor. Sentiu vontade de deitar na grama baixa e esperar o céu se encher de estrelas, conta-las, e escolher sua favorita como na sua infância, quando viajava pelas florestas. Quando não existia esse sentimento de angustia e tudo que mais fazia era colher flores, correr, cantar e admirar o céu. Aquele tempo que faltava em sua vida, mas que eram memórias felizes. _Só que agora eu não sou mais criança, e tenho pessoas que esperam por mim, e não devo desaponta-las. Afinal, ninguém melhor do que eu para saber o quão duro a longa espera pode ser._

Virou-se em seus pés, fazendo o caminho devolta para a cabana onde vivia agora. _Ele vai voltar, eu sei. A qualquer momento ele chegará a minha procura... e se eu pensar que agora estou caminhando de volta para ele... Sesshoumaru-sama pode ter voltado para mim, como na minha infancia. Ele pode estar do outro lado dessas arvores esperando que eu volte logo, talvez até tenha mandado Jaken-sama ir atras de Rin para chama-la. Afinal não é bom ficar muito tempo afastada do nosso acampamento só para um banho que deveria ser algo rápido. Ele também não deve entender muito bem sobre as necessidades humanas de ficar um tempo sozinho para colocar os sentimentos em ordem, e eu não quero deixa-lo de mau humor com meu atraso, e nem dar motivos para Jaken-sama brigar comigo como sempre _– Apressou o passo, até que sem perceber estava correndo pelo caminho e sorrindo.

Correu pelo caminho anciosa para chegar ao seu destino, e atravessando as ultimas arvores fechou os olhos, tentando sentir a presença de seu Lord, mas isso não aconteceu.

Então abrindo-os novamente, viu a vila e as cabanas, alguns humanos, mas ele não estava ali. Seu corpo foi lavado em decepção, ao perceber que estava mais uma vez tentando enganar a si mesma, fantasiando coisas, fugindo em sonhos. _Essa é sua realidade, e você deve agradecer por ela Rin, porque mesmo não sendo a coisa que você mais deseja, é uma vida feliz, com pessoas que gostam de você, outras nem tanto, mas você não está completamente sozinha, certo. Recomponha-se e vá para a casa de seus bondosos amigos que estão te esperando para a refeição._

Caminhou lentamente para a cabana onde era aguardada. O vilarejo estava começando a se agitar. Algumas pessoas já estavam fora de suas cabanas conversando, e logo mais uma fogueira estaria acesa, e crianças correndo em volta.

- Rin-chan venha logo, o jantar está pronto! – Ouviu sua amiga falar da porta de sua cabana, sorrindo pra ela.

- Kagome-chan estou indo! - respondeu, e acelerando os passos chegou até a amiga. Entraram na casa.

InuYasha já estava lá, sentado sobre um futon com uma expressão fechada, provavelmente ele e sua amiga haviam tido uma discussão. Seria melhor manter as palavras sob moderação, para não deixar a situação mais tensa.

Virando-se para olhar o hanyou cumprimentou com um leve aceno:

- InuYasha-sama, boa noite. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela minha falta de concentração no treino da manhã. Acho que eu estava um pouco sonolenta, não dormi muito bem noite passada, mas isso não acontecerá de novo. Vou tomar mais cuidado, eu prometo.

- Ei, não precisa se desculpar, é... esse tipo de coisa acontece e... eu não queria ter acertado sua cabeça com tanta força... – desviando o olhar da mulher, cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos e continuou, com um tom de irritação na voz. - Feh! Você sabe, às vezes esqueço que vocês humanos são _sensiveis _– disse enfatizando a ultima palavra; - E vamos comer porque estou com fome.

Rin sorriu para o amigo hanyou. A última palavra soou-lhe como uma indireta, provavelmente destinada a miko, que parecia ignora-lo. Esse era o jeito dele, o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que pediria, era evidente o desconforto naquela situação. No final das contas ele era irmão de Sesshoumaru, e se existia uma coisa que os dois tinham em comum, era certa arrogância em relação a pedidos e emoções.

Rapidamente deixou seus itens do banho e quimono de treinamento dentro de seu quarto e voltou para o jantar.

Sentou-se, esperou sua amiga sentar-se tambem, e se serviu.

A relação entre InuYasha-sama e Kagome-chan era algo muito bonito e especial, e qualquer um poderia ver o amor que existia entre os dois. Muitos achavam estranho, eles não estavam casados e nem moravam na mesma casa, mas o companheirismo entre os dois, apesar das discussões, era admirável.

Sua amiga ainda era uma miko, e a mulher mais velha do vilarejo que não havia se casado, e pode acompanhar muitas vezes a tristeza de sua amiga em ficar dividida entre o amor e a responsabilidade.

Pegando seus ohashi* começou a comer silenciosamente, pensando e ouvindo Kagome contar sobre rumores de um general youkai e soldados que estavam passando por vários vilarejos a procura de uma mulher que havia desaparecido. Essa mulher era uma prisioneira de um reino, uma humana 'muito perigosa', que se fosse vista, deveriam ser avisados.

- Não sei, mas acho que alguma coisa está errada nessa história, uma mulher humana perigosa sendo procurada por um youkai e soldados. Dizem que os soldados tambem eram youkais. É um pouco estranho que uma mulher, por mais perigosa que seja tenha fugido de um reino e causado todo esse transtorno. – disse Kagome, olhando para Inuyasha, que não parou de comer por um minuto, e depois passando os olhos em Rin que parecia perdida em pensamentos. Apoiou a cabeça sobre um braço e suspirou longamente antes de completar. – Será que vocês ouviram alguma palavra do que eu disse¿

- Oh, desculpe Kagome-chan. Eu ouvi algumas coisas sobre essa estória também, mas não entrei em detalhes. – disse Rin.

- Ei Kagome, você não vai comer sua comida¿ Se você quiser ficar conversando eu posso come-lâ antes que esfrie por você. – Respondeu Inuyasha, que ao perceber o olhar furioso que a mulher lhe lançava, deu um pulo de susto, sorriu forçadamente e completou. – É-éé, não precisa, acho que estou cheio com a minha comida, pode comer a sua... E realmente isso é um pouco estranho.

Rin sorriu com a situação. Era engraçado como Kagome e InuYasha se amavam e tinham seus desentendimento, ele sempre teve uma personalidade forte e dificil, e ela era doce e carinhosa. Apesar de diferentes, quase que completamente, eles formavam um casal perfeito.

O restante do jantar foi calmo, quieto e passou rápido. Kagome estava muito mais quieta que o habitual, evitando mais conversas e Rin seguiu o exemplo. O clima no ambiente apontava para uma discussão entre os dois amigos, mas seguiu a ignorar, até que sentiu Inuyasha estremecer ao seu lado. Olhou para o rosto de seu amigo e percebeu que ele estava apreensivo, e um pouco nervoso. Ele se levantou rapidamente e foi em direção à porta, parando um momento para falar-lhes.

- Eu vou tomar um pouco de ar, encontro vocês mais tarde próximo à fogueira no centro do vilarejo. Eu não vou demorar muito. - Abriu a porta e saiu. Rin olhou para Kagome que tinha o mesmo olhar confuso no rosto.

- Será que eu fiz alguma coisa que não deveria Kagome-chan¿

- Não Rin, talvez ele esteja só um pouco nervoso, quando esfriar a cabeça ele voltará. Então, vamos lá pra fora¿.

- Oh, acho que é melhor eu ficar, vou ler e depois talvez praticar um pouco com meu shamisen. - _Hoje eu não estou no clima para suportar alguns olhares das mulheres com pena de mim por não ter nenhum pretendente. Nem dos homens comentando coisas nojentas como 'ela é concubina de um mononoke*', com medo de se aproximarem de mim e acabarem morrendo_. Acrescentou em pensamento.

- Rin-chan, vamos isso vai te fazer bem, você já dormiu grande parte do dia, vamos lá, conversar... e estou precisando de um ombro amigo hoje, para desabafar e contar os últimos acontecimentos - disse Kagome sorrindo melancolicamente, pegando as mãos da amiga e levantando-a do chão.

_Rin, seja superior, lembre-se do que você prometeu a si mesma. Você não tem medo de youkais, não tem medo de lutar, de seguir em frente, por que ter medo de uma dúzia de pessoas humanas, velhas e rancorosas¿ Eles não te farão mal algum, os pensamentos deles não mudara nada, são só humanos fracos e você é forte! Lembre-se dele, seja superior!_

- Vamos¿

_Eles não te farão mal algum, os pensamentos deles não mudara nada, são só humanos fracos e você é forte! Lembre-se dele, seja superior!_

- Ei, Rin-chan, vamos¿

_Eu sou superior. Ignore-os._

- Hai*! Eu não tenho medo! - Respondeu determinada.

- Nani*¿ Perguntou a miko sem entender a ultima frase dita pela amiga.

- Não é nada, vamos! - mudou de assunto a jovem enquanto sorria para a outra mulher.

_Autora: A. Diandra_

* * *

><p><span>Sumário<span>:

*yokata: vestimenta japonesa de verão.

*Sensei: professor; mestre.

*sakuras: flor de cerejeira

*Mononoke: espírito vingativo (nome pejorativo dado aos youkais).

*shamisen: instrumento musical de três cordas.

*bachi: palheta grande que percuti nas cordas do shamisen.

*ohashi: palitinhos japoneses usados para refeições.

*Hai: sim.

*Nani: 'O que¿'

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AUTORA<strong>**: **Desculpe-me pelos erros gramaticais, não há revisão para este capítulo, essa é minha primeira história, e estou à procura de um Beta Reader.


	2. Entre Fronteiras

****Disclaimer**: **_Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gênero<em>:** Romance/Drama/Ação/Aventura.

**_Emparelhamento_:** Sesshoumaru/Rin

**_Sumário_:** Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, agora Rei das Terras do Oeste, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas ao descobrir que a verdadeira história por traz do massacre acontecido em sua infância está ligado a mistérios e motivos inimagináveis, sua vida muda completamente trazendo responsabilidades e deveres que vão além deste mundo. [Mais no meu perfil.]

.

* * *

><p><span>OBS<span>: O que esta em itálico é pensamento do personagem. Travessão na frente da frase indica fala. Boa leitura!

.

* * *

><p><strong>O Fio Vermelho do Destino<strong>

**.**

Capitulo 2 – _Entre fronteiras_

_._

No inicio da noite, o vento leve estava se tornando mais fresco, e Sesshoumaru voava pelo céu acompanhado por um sonolento Jaken em cima de Ah-Un.

Haviam deixado o castelo quando o sol começou a surgir no horizonte, para ir ao vilarejo humano em busca de Rin, voando sem parar por um momento sequer e já estavam bem próximos de seu destino. Respirou discretamente e sentiu o inconveniente cheiro da vila humana.

Viu uma pequena clareira próxima, a beira de um penhasco, rodeado por várias árvores altas e antigas, mata densa e fechada onde provavelmente começava o território de Inuyasha. Disse com sua voz usualmente inexpressiva.

- Jaken, vamos descer.

- Ohp – o sapo deu um pequeno pulo assustado, acordando de seu cochilo e respondeu tentando esconder o tom rouco de sua voz - Sim Sesshoumaru-sama.

Desceu lentamente para a clareira, logo atrás Jaken e Ah-Un, e ao tocar a terra avisou os servos:

- Montem acampamento e fiquem aqui.

Antes que Jaken pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, seu mestre já tinha desaparecido por entre as arvores.

Um cheiro leve tinha chegado a seu conhecimento, o de Rin. Estava fraco, e vinha de dentro da floresta. Ela estivera por perto.

Começou a caminhar para a fonte do odor. Esse caminho era o mesmo que havia tomado há algum tempo. Foi em uma de suas visitas a ela, estava levando um quimono novo, e quando se aproximou da vila, passando pela floresta de InuYasha e procurando pelo cheiro da menina, sentiu um aroma suave e doce de sangue. Algo no fundo de sua mente dizia que era conhecido. O cheiro que sentiu naquele momento era diferente, e familiar, algo que acalmava e perturbava ao mesmo tempo. Poderia tê-lo deixado passar despercebido, não fosse que estranhamente se fazia mais próximo a cada passo que dava em direção a aldeia onde vivia sua protegida.

Surpreendeu-se ao avistar a menina, mas fisicamente não deu nenhum sinal disso. Um estalo em sua cabeça o fez perceber o que era _familiar_ naquele odor. O sangue vinha de Rin.

Leu alguns livros que explicavam um pouco sobre a anatomia humana, e entre as informações, lembrou-se de uma específica que chamou sua atenção, algo em comum com a espécie Inuyoukai: o cio. O inicio da maturidade feminina humana, era marcada por esse evento, que seguia o casamento, e a procriação.

_Casamento¿ Procriação¿ Isso é loucura!_

Uma menina de 13 anos, uma criança ainda. Sua cabeça passava a linha da sua cintura e ela estava naquele momento se transformando em uma mulher. Seu corpo ainda era magro, e desproporcional ao seu tamanho.

Ela estava crescendo rapidamente, se transformando, e esse era um assunto que ele não tinha todas as necessárias instruções, e nem estava preparado para lidar. Precisava encontrar alguém para ajudá-la e aconselhá-la.

Foi nesse momento que decidiu encontrar uma tutora para ela. Alguém para ensinar e instruir sobre a vida feminina, e ajuda-la a desenvolver habilidades de uma dama. Uma youkai não seria conveniente, mas uma humana dificilmente aceitaria um convite do Senhor Ocidental. Levou algum tempo, mas encontrou uma mulher de grande reputação, e com boas habilidades, que inesperadamente aceitou sua proposta de treinar a menina.

Desde então, Rin começou a mudar.

Continuou crescendo até atingir os seus ombros, notavelmente alta pelos padrões femininos. A face afinou e as maças do rosto se tornaram proporcionais. O pescoço alongou-se assim como as pernas e o cabelo chegou à altura dos quadris dela, grossas mechas negras contrastantes com a pele branca. O corpo magro e bem definido pelo treinamento diário com sua tutora e seu meio-irmão, as sobrancelhas finas e bem desenhadas emoldurando os grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos avelã.

Os olhos que pareciam rios profundos ganharam também um brilho diferente, que iluminou a face delicada dela. Um brilho _misterioso_.

Assim como as mudanças físicas, também houve mudanças no comportamento. Com os treinamentos para se tornar uma dama, aprendeu a conter as palavras e apesar de ainda muito curiosa, tornou-se um pouco mais reservada. O jeito infantil e brincalhão ainda permanecia, mas com belos gestos delicados, e requintados, como de uma verdadeira princesa.

Toda essa transformação em dois curtos anos. Desde a última vez que havia visto a menina, tentava não pensar nela, e nas suas constantes mudanças. Ela deveria estar novamente diferente, após esse tempo.

Quando olhou em seus olhos na ultima visita que a fizera, e não pode ver o que procurava, sentiu uma perturbação estranha no peito, e permaneceu ao seu redor – sem o consentimento dela, é claro – estupidamente procurando quem era ela agora.

Viu que ainda preservava a pequena Rin, de grandes sorrisos, nos olhos. O que fez se perguntar, se algum dia ela deixaria aquela menina doce e alegre morrer no seu coração. Desejou que não.

Ele nunca foi ou estava propenso a sentir emoções e sentimentos, nem a querer algo bom para alguém, mas Rin sempre teve um espaço em sua vida que se resumia a palavra 'exceção'. Desprezava seres humanos, mas ela não era só uma humana comum, ela era diferente. Nunca sentiu compaixão, mas isso veio a sua vida quando encontrou a menina. Nunca imaginou que poderia possuir alguma bondade no coração, ele que construiu sua reputação sobre crueldade, mas isso foi comprovado a ele quando usou Tenseiga para reviver a humana, e por mais que afirmasse que era apenas para 'testar' a herança que seu Chichi-ue* havia deixado, se não tivesse tais requisitos exigidos para seu uso, a espada não teria funcionado. Não imaginava que um dia teria alguém para proteger, como seu pai. Nunca pensou que se sentiria... _Confuso_ por uma humana.

Sim, realmente se sentia confuso perto dela.

Eram os sentimentos, coisas enganosas, que faziam até mesmo os maiores Reis caírem para a desonra e miséria, como seu pai. Sempre admirou a força que possuía, as terras, a sabedoria, como nunca fez o mesmo por ninguém. Era seu Chichi-ue* o maior exemplo que tomou para sua vida, dando-lhe o propósito de se tornar melhor que ele, mas até mesmo o maior homem que havia conhecido, caiu em sentimentos, e morreu por eles. Desafiou a lei natural das coisas. Amou uma humana e deu sua vida por ela e seu filho hanyou levando a desonra a seu reino e vergonha a sua linhagem.

Não que Rin fosse igual a amante de seu pai. Rin não era uma humana qualquer, ela era de alguma maneira, diferente. Ela havia dado um novo propósito a sua vida, ela tornou-o mais paciente, calmo e sábio. Mesmo sendo conhecido e temido por sua frieza, título do qual se orgulhava, tais novas qualidades que a menina despertou nele, foram muito úteis.

Mas sentimentos como a compaixão e o amor já haviam provado serem inúteis e desprezíveis, que serviam apenas para acabar com os esforços e lutas de uma vida inteira, e ele o temível Lord Sesshoumaru, não teria o mesmo destino que seu pai. Se recusava a isso. Iria construir um grande império próspero, teria herdeiros fortes, e seria uma lenda entre todos como o maior Rei do Ocidente.

Ultimamente repetia isso para si mesmo, mais do que gostaria, como se tentasse convencer seu coração do que a mente já tinha certeza.

Ela era sua responsabilidade, sua ala, sua protegida, e seria vergonhoso se não correspondesse à altura do que se era esperado dele.

Era por isso que estava indo buscá-la. _Por uma questão de lógica e honra_.

Se ele reviveu a menina, então ela era sua responsabilidade. Ele sempre foi um Inu-youkai honroso e de palavra, e se ele disse que iria voltar à vila humana para que ela fizesse sua escolha, então ele faria isso. Ela era livre para escolher, e se fosse de sua vontade ir para o castelo dele, então ela iria ser bem recebida, ficaria segura, e viveria a vida de uma princesa. E ele iria controlar sua própria mente, youki e corpo, como sempre fez sem nenhum problema, suas decisões permaneceriam exatas e eficazes, e continuaria a ser o Taiyoukai, Lord das Terras do Oeste.

Parou o ritmo dos passos, a beira do riacho de aguas cristalina e fracas. A lua que tinha acabado de despontar do céu para despertar a noite emprestava seu brilho às águas tranquilas. Um lugar calmo que Rin deveria ter usado para se banhar. Mas como imaginou, ela não estava mais ali.

.

xxxxxx

.

- Essa noite esta tão bonita, não é Kagome-chan¿ A lua esta linda! - disse Rin, sentada sobre a grama rasteira com a amiga, afastadas por alguns metros de distancia da grande fogueira que crepitava no centro do vilarejo, olhando e sorrindo para a noite estrelada.

- Você ficou distraída hoje, o dia todo. É por causa de Sesshoumaru não é¿ - Indagou a miko sem rodeios, com a voz baixa, virando-se para olhar o céu que estava encantando a mulher mais nova.

Rin se surpreendeu com a pergunta repentina. Conhecia a miko: ela havia se tornado sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, e confidente. Kagome a conhecia bem e sempre reparava quando alguma coisa não estava certa. Não era inesperado que ela já havia percebido sua distração durante o dia, mas a pergunta direta, que mais parecia uma afirmação, deixou-lhe sem palavras. Ela estava agora olhando o céu, e pelo tom usado, quis fazer a pergunta soar a mais normal do mundo, mas seus olhos a traía. Neles podia-se ver a preocupação e uma ponta de tristeza. Pensou por alguns momentos antes de responder:

- Sim. Eu sei que ele virá, e eu espero ansiosamente por esse dia. Hoje me senti estranha, e pensei nele durante o dia todo, e por alguns momentos as lembranças eram tão reais que eu quase podia senti-lo por perto. Eu não sei explicar o porquê disso, eu só sei que espero vê-lo bem, e em breve.

- Você tem tanta certeza disso, e confia completamente nele, algo muito difícil de ver nas pessoas. - Observou Kagome.

- Isso é verdade. Megume-sensei* me disse isso também. Segundo ela, isso é raro. Porque é natural do ser humano a desconfiança em tudo e todos, já que os próprios tem certa queda para a traição. Ela sempre diz que humanos são tendenciosos a acreditar no que querem, e a julgar os outros por suas próprias características e experiências, facilmente generalizando as coisas.

- Megume é muito sábia. Nem parece uma mulher tão jovem, como mostra sua aparência. - declarou a miko.

- Sim, já pensei muitas vezes nisso. - admitiu a jovem, pegando o tom desanimado nas palavras da amiga.

Kagome desviou o olhar para ver as crianças brincando perto do fogo.

Rin pôs-se a observa-las também. Lá estavam um grupo de aproximadamente oito crianças correndo umas atrás das outras, rindo, tropeçando, felizes.

As duas mulheres permaneceram em silencio, e agora podiam ouvir vários moradores do vilarejo conversando, rindo alto, a agitação dos jovens.

Sua amiga estava mais quieta do que o habitual, e seu olhar reflexivo. Normalmente ela contaria sobre alguns acontecimentos do seu dia, ou até comentaria sobre a saudade que sentia de Shipoo. E pode ouvir bem o tom de tristeza vindo da voz dela, na afirmação anterior. Lembrou-se que logo mais cedo antes de saírem para observar a comemoração das famílias da aldeia, ela havia dito que queria conversar, e que precisava de ombro amigo. Provavelmente existia alguma coisa que estava incomodando a miko.

Também havia o clima no jantar, as indiretas e o jeito grosseiro de Inuyasha, que apontava uma provável discussão mal sucedida entre os dois.

- Acho que nós duas não estamos nos nossos melhores dias. Você parece triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome-chan¿ - Acusou desviando o olhar das crianças, que agora estavam sendo chamadas para se sentarem formando um circulo desajeitado, para olhar a amiga.

Kagome olhou para a fogueira alta e suspirou longamente, antes de começar seu desabafo.

- Sabe, tem sido tão difícil... - Ela deu uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, parecendo estar analisando cada palavra que se seguiria; - Eu já te disse que eu amo o Inuyasha. Eu o amo, e não me lembro em que momento eu não amei. Hoje eu penso que depois que nos damos conta de que realmente estamos no amor com outra pessoa, percebemos que na verdade, desde a primeira vez que os olhos se cruzaram, você já sabia que seria assim... e que seria ele. Tentei por muitos momentos evitar sentir e admitir isso, talvez por estupidez ou medo. E quando Kikyo estava entre nós, sabia que não poderíamos ficar juntos, não por escolha minha, mas dele. Era tudo confuso naquela época, ele a amava ainda e eu não iria deixar de respeitar seu tempo. Mas depois que ela morreu, as coisas foram se acertando e ele escolheu a mim. Pensei que tudo se resolveria, e que nós poderíamos ser felizes, mas então fui mandada de volta para minha era, no futuro. Três anos sem vê-lo, e três anos ele me esperou acreditando que eu voltaria. Eu voltei. E então, a escolha estava em minhas mãos... Entre ele e minhas responsabilidades.

- Vocês sofrem há tanto tempo essa angustia... você deve sentir muitas vezes vontade de deixar todo o resto de lado, para ser feliz com ele, não é¿ - Indagou Rin, sentindo-se triste pela amiga, como tantas outras vezes.

- Acredite, não há um só dia que eu não reconsidere minha decisão, mas... não é tão simples. Essas pessoas do vilarejo tem fé nos meus poderes de purificação, e é isso que os deixa seguros para construir suas famílias.

- Era por isso que você e Inuyasha-Sama brigaram hoje, antes do jantar¿ - Perguntou Rin, se arrependendo em seguida, com receio de estar tocando em um assunto delicado, que deixaria a amiga ainda mais triste.

- Não era exatamente por isso, mas é como se tudo agora estivesse relacionado, e eu entendo que tem sido difícil para ele também, porque fui eu que decidi por minhas responsabilidades, e não ele. Inuyasha tem sido muito compreensivo e persistente em me esperar. Quando Kaede estava com idade avançada, e já não conseguia lidar sozinha com os problemas do vilarejo, me pediu para ajuda-la por um tempo até que ela treinasse uma nova menina para ocupar o lugar de miko e eu não tive como recusar... Isso seria muito egoísta e cruel. Kaede passou a vida inteira se sacrificando por todas essas pessoas e só estava me pedindo alguns anos para... que pudesse ter uma morte tranquila. Ela dependia disso, essas pessoas dependem disso. Inuyasha protege o vilarejo dos youkais mais perigosos, mas ele é parte youkai também, e mesmo já tendo feito tudo que fez de bom, os seres humanos não confiam nele. Eu não posso culpa-los, já que desde o inicio dos tempos existiu essa guerra sem sentido entre humanos e youkais. Esse dom que eu possuo, não existe por acaso e sem propósito, e os poderes trazem consigo responsabilidades. Mas acredito que nossa espera tem chegado ao fim, já que a aprendiz esta quase pronta para assumir meu lugar.

Rin sentiu o coração doer, ao ouvir o nome de Kaede. Sua morte ainda era um pouco recente, e sentia muita falta dela, assim como a amiga. A miko idosa era como uma querida avó, e sempre ajudava aconselhando-as em seus problemas e dificuldades, e quando ela se foi, o mundo pareceu caiu nas costas de Kagome.

Olhou para a amiga e viu nos olhos castanhos um brilho triste de sofrimento que refletia as decisões difíceis que a mulher já havia feito, e a expectativa pulsante de uma nova vida de amor e carinho. Se lembrou dos momentos que a miko chegava a cabana no final do dia, radiante, contando animadamente sobre as evoluções da aprendiz, sobre os grandes poderes que a futura miko estava desenvolvendo. A cada nova evolução que a jovem aprendiz tinha, era um passo que Kagome dava em direção a sua felicidade com Inuyasha.

- Eu realmente não sei o que eu faria em seu lugar... mas me deixa melhor em saber que logo vocês dois poderão viver juntos finalmente.

- E eu até hoje não sei o que fazer Rin-chan. Tenho sido a miko dessa aldeia por 6 anos, e até hoje me sinto balançada entre o que eu desejo e o que eu preciso fazer. Inuyasha tem me esperado por 9 anos para que possamos ficar juntos, e esse tempo tem sido angustiante para ambos - Sorrindo discretamente, Kagome continuou um pouco mais feliz; - Rin-chan, eu olho essas crianças todos os dias brincando, algo tão bobo, e penso em como serão meus filhos... Sabe, as mulheres dessa época se casam muito novas, com 14 ou 15 anos já estão casadas, e acho que isso está me afetando. Elas olham para mim, com olhares de piedade, e isso é ridículo! Essa piedade faz eu me sentir mal, como se a minha escolha tivesse sido errada. Eu não me importo com casamento, na minha era é normal as mulheres da minha idade, estarem solteiras. O que me entristece e ter que negar o amor que eu sinto, e que ele sente por mim...

- Estar apaixonado parece ser tão doloroso. Eu espero nunca sofrer assim... - a mulher mais nova estava com o rosto pensativo, o olhar tristonho, por imaginar os momentos difíceis que a amiga havia passado.

Kagome olhou para a jovem ao seu lado, que estava angustiada pelo sofrimento alheio, e começou a rir da ultima observação dela.

- O que foi, o que deu em você agora¿ - Rin perguntou à amiga que continuava rindo, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Vendo a alegria repentina da mulher, começou a sorrir também.

- Ahh Rin-chan, você é ainda muito inocente! - declarou a miko, deixando a menina confusa.

- Boa noite meninas! Vocês já estão aqui há muito tempo apreciando essa bela noite agitada¿- Cumprimentou Sango sorrindo em sua chegada, interrompendo Rin, que se preparava para questionar Kagome sobre sua declaração anterior.

.

xxxxx

.

Fazia algum tempo que seu irmão mais velho não visitava a aldeia humana e Kagome sempre fazia perguntas do por que de tal afastamento repentino_. Como se eu pudesse saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele bastardo_. InuYasha não considerava possuir séculos de vida suficientes a ponto de ser chamado de experiente, mas uma coisa poderia afirmar com certeza: nunca encontraria em toda sua existência alguém mais orgulhoso e imbecil que Sesshoumaru.

_Finalmente o idiota decidiu vê-la_.

Ao se aproximar do penhasco nos limites de sua floresta, pode ver a figura em pé, coberto pelas sombras do inicio da noite, de costas para a trilha de árvores por onde fazia seu caminho até o daiyoukai imponente. Ele não era mais seu rival, e apesar de que certamente nunca seriam melhores amigos, a presença um do outro se tornou aceitável. Sociável.

Chegando ao lado do irmão mais velho, chamou asperamente:

- Ei, Sesshoumaru!

Não houve resposta, ou qualquer mudança no estado do jovem Senhor Ocidental em relação ao cumprimento do meio irmão.

- Não acha que demorou tempo demais para voltar a seus assuntos¿ - continuou Inuyasha, não dando atenção ao silencio do irmão mais velho.

- E o que um hanyou pode saber sobre tempo¿ - indagou com sua usual expressão impassível.

- Não se faça de idiota Sesshoumaru, eu sei que o tempo para um humano é totalmente diferente para um youkai. - respondeu nervosamente cruzando os braços em suas mangas e continuou - Imbecil! Você não se importa mesmo com ninguém além de você!

- Talvez você tenha um ponto, entretanto, se isso fosse totalmente verdade eu não estaria aqui nesse momento... - Sesshoumaru retrucou indiferente as palavras do irmão mais novo. - E você também não estaria aqui para me informar das condições de Rin.

Inuyasha sabia que isso era verdade, e do que conhecia-o, essa frase significava um 'como ela esta¿' em sua linguagem arrogante. - Ela esta bem, se é isso que você quer saber.

- Bem é inaceitável. Quero algo mais especifico.

- Esta saudável e forte. Keh! Eu não sou nenhum informante então se quiser saber de mais alguma coisa, você que vá atrás e veja com seus próprios olhos.

- Este Sesshoumaru conhece sobre sua saúde, e existem informantes por toda parte. O que quero saber... é se ela se adaptou ao vilarejo e aos humanos."- Sua mandíbula estava fortemente apertada e o olhar perdido no horizonte escuro a sua frente. O silencio espesso que se fez presente quase tornando incomodo, servia para aumentar a curiosidade que emanava do jovem Senhor Ocidental.

_Ele deve estar querendo saber se ela lamentou sua ausência todos os dias, chorando, e reclamando. Idiota, aposto que esse egoísta esta querendo provar a si mesmo que ela é fraca e não passa de um incomodo_, pensou Inuyasha, virando as costas para fazer seu caminho de volta ao vilarejo. - Ela não está... totalmente feliz, eu acho. - ponderou em voz alta. Começou a andar em direção ao mesmo caminho que usou para chegar até seu irmão, e antes de desaparecer entre as arvores acrescentou:

- Por que você quis ter esse interrogatório, invés de simplesmente ir a aldeia vê-la, como das outras vezes¿

- Eu quis primeiramente assegurar-me sobre as condições dela.

- Você vai leva-la embora daqui¿

- Preocupe-se com seus assuntos, irmão mais novo. - repreendeu Sesshoumaru em tom ameaçador, virando sutilmente a cabeça em direção ao hanyou, com olhos estreitados.

- Desde que você a deixou aqui ela se tornou um assunto meu também. - respondeu Inuyasha secamente.

- Hmph. Então será melhor arranjar outras coisas para você se preocupar.

- Keh, que seja. - Foi a ultima coisa dita pelo hanyou, antes de fazer seu caminho de volta ao lugar que pertencia.

_Esse idiota, arrogante... não dá pra entender! Pelo menos, Rin vai ficar feliz em vê-lo de novo._

Kagome havia lhe contado que estava preocupada com a menina, que estava dormindo muito mal durante as ultimas noite, tendo pesadelos, acordando agitada e tensa, chamando pelo nome do seu maldito irmão. Não conseguia entender porque Rin gostava tanto de alguém como Sesshoumaru. Ele era idiota, orgulhoso, presunçoso, arrogante... e ainda colocava ela de lado por quaisquer outros assuntos, e quando bem entendia.

O imbecil agora também era motivo de suas discussões com Kagome. Ela contou-lhe mais cedo sobre Rin não estar muito bem, e pediu para procurar o irmão mais velho e contar-lhe sobre como a menina andava ultimamente. Ela queria que _pedisse_ para o irmão, uma visita à menina mais uma vez, e que conversasse com ela, para pelo menos dá-la respostas. Logicamente respondeu que isso era ridículo! Não iria pedir nada para o idiota! Não iria se humilhar com um _pedido_, e exaltar ainda mais o ego inflado do irmão.

Kagome tinha ideias absurdas!

Então ela se sentiu ofendida, pela resposta que deu, ficou nervosa e lhe chamou de _insensível_. Era ela que andava sensível demais, fazendo que as brigas entre os dois se tornasse cada vez mais constantes. Estava cada vez mais complicado ficarem próximos, sem que acontecessem brigas, e difícil se manter afastados sem que a saudade consumisse o resto da paciência. Manter esses tipos de sentimentos, sem poder vivê-los era desgastante.

Inuyasha sentiu a proximidade da aldeia, e pulou sobre o galho de uma arvore. Olhou para o vilarejo movimentado logo à frente, tentando localizar Kagome. A voz fina da mulher chegou a seus ouvidos, e ela estava acompanhada por Sango e Rin.

Aquela voz despertava algo nele que não poderia explicar. Algo parecido com liberdade e ao mesmo tempo uma prisão, em que gostaria de permanecer. O coração aquecido, um sorriso dolorido nos lábios, o olhar atraído... era estranho e inexplicável.

Desceu da arvore e caminhou na direção dela.

Kagome estava rindo com as outras mulheres, e isso o deixava aliviado. Era bom que ela estivesse feliz, já que tinha chorado tantas vezes. Ela dizia estar sofrendo por ama-lo e não poder estar com ele, mas por que ela não esquecia todo o resto e pensava apenas nela mesma, pelo menos uma vez¿

Porém, ela não era assim. E foi um dos motivos que o fez se apaixonar.

Iria esperar por Kagome o resto de sua vida se fosse preciso, e se fosse sua decisão. Devia isso a ela, que sempre foi compreensiva e esperou-lhe, mesmo quando não mereceu... quando foi egoísta, arrogante e idiota, deixando ela de lado por outras... coisas, e pessoas...

_Então é isso¿ Eu sou um idiota também... não entendo como alguém como Kagome pode gostar tanto de mim_.

.

xxxxx

.

- Bela Noite para conhecer alguns rapazes novos, não é Rin-chan¿ - Disse a exterminadora de youkais sorrindo maliciosamente e virando o olhar para um rapaz próximo a roda de crianças alegres.

O rosto naturalmente branco pálido da jovem mulher corou em vermelho forte. Virando os olhos discretamente para acompanhar o olhar de Sango, percebeu que o destinatário era um jovem rapaz, que havia chegado a vila há algumas semanas. Viu o humano poucas vezes. Mesmo de longe ele era muito bonito, com os cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, lisos e negros, soltos de um jeito bagunçado e charmoso. O olhar dele também estava focado em Rin, e quando seus olhares se encontraram ele sorriu gentilmente. Ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso, mas de maneira mais discreta, e virou o rosto para as amigas rapidamente vendo as duas caírem nas risadas. Como se fosse possível envergonhar-se ainda mais, sentiu o rosto queimar intensamente.

- Ei, do que vocês duas estão rindo, isso não tem graça nenhuma! Run. - Disse Rin, timidamente olhando para os pés.

- Rin-chan desculpe, mas você tem que se animar mais, esta tão vermelha quanto seu quimono. - Falou a Miko, entre os risos.

- Ei Rin, ele te olhou a maior parte da noite, acho que está interessado em você - disse Sango se aproximando mais da jovem, e falando baixo, completou; - Ele é muito bonito, e apesar de não ser dessa vila, você poderia conhecê-lo.

- Acho que não seria uma boa ideia, vamos esperar um pouco, porque como você disse, ele não é desse vilarejo e não sabemos nada sobre ele. – Interferiu Kagome.

- Eu não sei. Estou bem, e prefiro continuar como estou. - Respondeu-lhes Rin, ainda envergonhada.

- Eu também acho melhor assim. - Veio uma voz conhecida logo atrás das três mulheres, que se viraram para ver o inu-hanyou que se aproximava com passos largos.

- Ei, bisbilhotando nossa conversa¿ - Perguntou Rin, divertidamente.

- Boa noite InuYasha. - cumprimentou Sango inclinando suavemente a cabeça; - Você viu o houshi-sama por ai¿ Ele saiu um pouco antes de mim, disse que iria falar com você.

- Eu não vi o Miroku ainda, mas eu acho que é ele conversando ali perto das barracas de vasos. - Respondeu Inuyasha, indicando com a mão a direção falada.

A exterminadora olhou para onde o amigo havia mostrado e encontrou o monge conversando e rindo com outras duas jovens meninas que tomavam conta da barraca de vasos artesanais.

- Ah, seu houshi* pervertido... - Sango fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos, sentindo o sangue ferver. Abriu-os já caminhando para onde o marido estava; - você não vai mudar nunca!.

Rin sufocou com as mãos o riso, observando a mulher murmurar nervosamente e ir em busca do marido. Olhou para Kagome que sorria e balançava a cabeça para os lados.

- Esse Miroku, não tem jeito. - Disse o hanyou cruzando os braços em suas mangas.

_Agora que Inuyasha-sama está aqui, acho melhor deixar os dois sozinhos, para conversarem. O clima entre os dois não está dos melhores hoje, é bom não atrapalhar._

- Bom... já vou indo, preciso dormir, amanha tenho treino logo cedo. Boa noite, vejo vocês amanhã. - Disse Rin, curvando levemente as costas, se despedindo dos dois amigos com um grande sorriso, e fez sua caminhada para a cabana, com satisfação estampada no rosto por ter se livrado de mais uma conversa sobre 'pretendentes'. _Ufa, InuYasha-sama, te devo uma_.

Talvez os dois amigos tivessem uma conversa frutífera, que aliviasse a tensão entre eles. Inuyasha tinha saído para refrescar as ideias e Kagome estava um pouco mais feliz agora, do que no inicio da noite... _Provavelmente o desabafo deve ter aliviado um pouco o coração dela. Fico feliz por ajudar Kagome-chan de algum jeito, ela merece muito ser feliz. Espero que amanhã seja um bom dia, e que ela acorde animada. E deuses, por favor, me ajudem a ter uma boa noite de sono, esses pesadelos estão me matando! _

Passou perto de onde as crianças estavam reunidas em um circulo, e em pé cuidando delas estava o homem misterioso que havia sorrido para ela momentos antes. As crianças cantavam uma música que conhecia, e que havia cantado várias vezes, principalmente quando caminhava pela terra com seu Senhor. Todos os pequeninos cantavam juntos, dando a canção uma melodia infantil harmoniosa e tranquila. Sem perceber, estava cantando com elas, mentalmente.

"_Sasa no ha sara-sara (As folhas do bambu, murmuram, murmuram)_

_Nokiba ni yureru (Balançam as pontas.)_

_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira (As estrelas brilham, brilham)_

_Kin Gin sunago (Grãos de areia de ouro e prata.)"_

Uma canção tranquila, que trazia conforto e paz. Virou-se para dar um ultimo olhar as crianças antes que elas desaparecessem de vista, e aquele rapaz estava olhando novamente para ela e sorrindo.

_Ahhh, o que é isso, de novo¿_ Corou novamente de vergonha e apressou os passos até que a multidão não estava mais em seu campo de visão.

Correu para a cabana, evitando ao máximo fazer qualquer tipo de barulho e entrou em disparada. Fechando a porta atrás de si, e recostando-se na mesma, ficou parada por um momento com os olhos fechados.

_Que rapaz estranho, o que ele estava pensando para ficar sorrindo para mim como um bobo¿ Era só o que faltava! É Rin, se você se achava estranha, pode ficar um pouco mais tranquila agora, porque não é a única_. Deu um pequeno sorriso e suspirou se acalmando.

Derrepente abriu os olhos bruscamente e seu corpo ficou tenso quando uma aura muito forte youkai tocou seus sentidos, vindo de dentro da cabana. _Esta é a cabana de Kagome-chan, uma miko, o que um youkai pode estar querendo aqui¿ Ainda mais quando não há ninguém¿_ Puxando um punhal escondido em sua perna direita, sob sua youkata, colocou-se em posição de defesa e concentrando-se em manter sua calma e seus sentidos falou alto e uniformemente.

- Eu sei que há um youkai aqui, então saia agora para que eu possa vê-lo, e explique porque está dentro de uma cabana humana, que não lhe pertence, e talvez eu deixe você ir embora sem mais problemas.

.

xxxxx

.

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui, afinal¿_

Sesshoumaru mal se lembrava de como havia chegado nesse lugar, estava tão absolvido em seus pensamentos, que instintivamente suas pernas o haviam trazido a fonte de seus dilemas.

Acabara de ter uma curta reunião com seu meio irmão miserável, e após o dialogo cansativo, entrou na floresta e começou a caminhar na direção da aldeia humana, para ver por si próprio como estava sua protegida, deixando seus dois vassalos na clareira descansando para continuarem a viagem no dia seguinte.

Estava agora em frente à cabana onde viviam a miko e sua protegida. Não havia nenhum ruído vindo de dentro do lugar simples, e a julgar pelos barulhos incômodos provenientes do centro do vilarejo, estava havendo alguma festividade e certamente, Rin estava lá, _comemorando _com outros humanos.

Precisava falar com ela, e de qualquer maneira não faria diferença espera-la. Não estava cansado, e nem iria dormir, já que seria muito difícil descansar tendo que ignorar o cheiro incomodo que exalava da vila humana.

Um casal de humanos se aproximava de onde estava, e para evitar mais ruídos desnecessários, decidiu entrar na cabana e esperar Rin do lado de dentro.

Em um vulto branco imperceptível, já estava dentro do pequeno cômodo.

O lugar continuava do mesmo jeito que em sua ultima visita, pequeno, arrumado e florido. _Ainda continua com sua compulsão por flores._

Mas alguma coisa estava diferente. Inspirou levemente o ar.

_Lírios, jasmim, flores do campo, algodão, seda, arroz, óleo perfumado, baunilha, cedro, incenso, madeira, agua, terra, sal, sangue... Rin, miko de Inuyasha, Hanyou..._

Percebeu que faltava algo, e se lembrou de que era a outra miko, a idosa. Há algum tempo um de seus servos trouxe-lhe a informação de que a velha tinha falecido, e que Rin constantemente visitava o tumulo onde sepultaram o corpo. _Humanos... sempre frágeis_.

Aquela mulher que se propôs a cuidar de Rin, evitando que ele precisasse _pedir_ já que sua decisão estava feita, tratou-o como era devido: respeitosamente, com seus títulos nobres e mostrou-se sensata. Foi de boa ajuda, prestando seus serviços em um momento oportuno, e ganhou a consideração do Senhor das Terras do Oeste.

No entanto, Rin que se apegou sentimentalmente a mulher, sofreu e chorou com a ausência. _Mais uma razão para não manter tais emoções inúteis._

Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos, indo até uma das plantas que estava em um vaso de barro com água, em cima de um móvel de madeira ao lado do shoji*.

Um lírio branco, delicado, que exalava seu odor característico. Tocou levemente, deslizando as garras longas e afiadas pela flor, sentindo a maciez da textura, percebendo cada pequeno detalhe frágil das tépalas*, e o cheiro fraco, de uma flor que murchava lentamente, morrendo sob seus dedos. _Rin,_ pensou. O quarto dela estava atrás daquela porta.

Deslizou lentamente, entrou, e deixou a porta atrás de si aberta. Parou para visualizar o ambiente. Um baú, uma caixa, flores, um livro, pente de cabelos, um espelho, futon e... Aproximou-se, e olhou algo que chamou sua atenção. Sobre o futon, estava o ultimo quimono que deu a Rin, dois anos atrás. Tão delicado quanto a jovem mulher.

Ficou por algum tempo parado, olhando fixamente a veste de seda. Na cor rosa claro, flores pintadas a mão, fios de ouro. Uma veste de princesa, simples, mas apropriada para o jeito extrovertido da jovem. _Por que ele está em cima desse futon¿ Será que ela já o usou alguma vez¿ Provavelmente_...

Estava aqui para escutar de Rin, se ela realmente gostaria de acompanha-lo para viver nas Terras do Oeste, mas a ideia de vê-la novamente, após alguns míseros anos, causava-lhe um mal estar perturbador. Se ela havia deixado de ser uma pequena criança para uma mulher em tão curto espaço de tempo, como estaria ela agora¿ Ainda a mesma, ou completamente diferente¿ Será que ela gostaria da sua presença, como fazia há alguns anos atrás¿ Ou ela poderia estar completando sua fase de maturidade, já tendo secretamente escolhido um companheiro.

Forçou-se a desviar o olhar, e expulsou os pensamentos que quisesse vir à mente. Esse poder que ela tinha de encher sua mente de perguntas preocupava-o. _Essas questões são desconfortáveis, prefiro o silencio de meus pensamentos ou respostas lógicas, à essas perguntas estupidas_.

Voltou o olhar para um livro velho, com capa escura e apenas uma assinatura simples. Esse tipo de livro não deveria ser antigo, talvez tivesse uns 70 anos devido às folhas de pergaminho com as bordas levemente sujas pelo uso, mas não mais que isso e, pela capa, deveria ser algo mais pessoal com pouquíssimas cópias espalhadas pelo mundo.

Abaixou-se e pegou o objeto para analisa-lo de mais perto. Uma folha estava com a ponta dobrada, marcando o lugar para a continuação da leitura. Abriu no local, e começou a ler.

"_Um jovem atravessou todas as terras em busca dos ensinamentos de um famoso praticante de artes marciais. Chegando ao dojo*, foi recebido em audiência pelo Sensei:_

_- O que você quer de mim¿ Perguntou-lhe o mestre._

_- Quero ser seu aluno e tornar-me o melhor guerreiro que existe. Quanto tempo preciso estudar¿_

_- Dez anos, pelo menos._

_- Dez anos é muito tempo! - respondeu o rapaz - E seu eu praticasse com o dobro da intensidade dos outros alunos¿_

_- Vinte anos._

_- Mas eu lhe digo que vou dedicar-me em dobro, e o senhor me responde que a duração será maior¿_

_- A resposta é simples. Quando um olho está fixo aonde se quer chegar, só resta um para se encontrar o caminho."_

- Interessante. - Lembrou-se de uma conversa que teve com seu chichi-ue quando ele ainda estava vivo. As palavras que ele usou, tinham um significado bem próximo disso que estava escrito. Naquela época, até considerou pensar melhor em tal hipótese, mas essa ideia leviana passou rapidamente. Isso não levaria a nada, não mudaria seus conceitos nem seu modo de agir. Em sua vida existiam metas, propósitos, e iria consegui-las independentemente dos meios necessários.

Virou a folha, para ler a seguinte, mas parou abruptamente ao ouvir alguém entrar na cabana, e logo, o cheiro de Rin atingir suas narinas.

Expandiu seu youki instantaneamente como fazia sempre que a encontrava, atingindo o corpo da menina na outra sala, contornando-o para verificar se ela estava bem. Pode senti-la ficar tensa sob a energia, com o corpo rígido, o coração acelerar, e um leve cheiro do sangue dela.

_O coração..._ As batidas normalmente ritmadas, que soavam como uma melodia natural aos seus ouvidos, estavam agora, rápidas. Ela poderia talvez, estar com medo...

Era engraçada essa situação, onde Rin parecia uma presa. Como em suas caçadas, onde sua vitima entrava em choque, a pulsação se tornava rápida, o cheiro salino da leve película de suor em cada poro do corpo, a tensão que se fazia presente no ar, trazendo a antecipação de seu corpo em sentir a carne, o sangue, e a vida do outro ser sob seus caninos. Onde as pupilas se dilatavam, a adrenalina pulsava em cada musculo, e o desejo de matar aumentava a cada segundo. Apenas uma coisa, e talvez a mais importante, se fazia diferente entre aquele momento e seus momentos de caça: o medo. Era o medo da presa que tornava a caçada, real, estimulante. E Rin não era a sua presa, e não tinha medo do seu Senhor.

Ela era apenas Rin. A pequena Rin.

- Eu sei que há um youkai aqui, então saia agora para que eu possa vê-lo, e explique porque está dentro de uma cabana humana, que não lhe pertence, e talvez eu deixe você ir embora sem mais problemas.

_A pequena Rin, em toda sua coragem e tolice!_

Se tais palavras não fossem tão sem sentido, poderia considera-las hilárias. De alguma maneira ela conseguiu sentir sua presença, mesmo sem vê-lo, algo que um humano não conseguiria. Apesar de tê-la tocado com seu youki, o poder que usou para essa ação foi mínimo, quase invisível a qualquer ser existente, em exceção de youkais fortes com sentidos bem desenvolvidos. E mesmo conseguindo sentir a presença de um youkai na cabana, ela ainda ousava desafiar.

O lugar ficou quieto, sem nenhum som além da respiração entrecortada da jovem no outro ambiente, que começava a inspirar profundamente fazendo o coração voltar a seu ritmo mais lento. Deixou o livro no quarto e transformou-se novamente em um vulto, passando rapidamente pela porta.

Ela estava a alguns passos de distância da porta de entrada, segurando em posição de defesa um punhal velho e enferrujado. Parou atrás dela, se posicionando entre a menina e a porta, e sem qualquer movimento, focou-se em analisa-la.

As mudanças da jovem mulher eram sutis, mas perceptíveis. Tinha quase o mesmo tamanho, talvez poucos centímetros a mais, o cabelo mais longo e brilhante. Ainda tão negros como a noite e, mesmo com a pouca iluminação no local sua visão apurada deixava-o ver perfeitamente a pele branca e lisa.

Inalou discretamente deixando o ar entrar em seus pulmões. O cheiro da jovem estava mais doce, mas ainda assim era o odor naturalmente calmante e marcante, assim como o cheiro de cobre fraco do sangue dela que também se fazia presente na situação. Ouviu o súbito aumento dos batimentos cardíacos, o aperto dos dedos ao redor do cabo do punhal se intensificar, e a outra mão cerrar-se apertada no punho.

Então ela virou-se, surpreendendo o Senhor das Terras do Oeste por tamanha velocidade, tentando golpeá-lo com o punhal que ostentava. Tão rapidamente quanto a jovem humana tentou atingi-lo, ele segurou seu punho com uma das mãos, sem mover-se um centímetro, ou mudar sua expressão de indiferença perfeita.

Então os olhos dourados encontraram os castanhos, derretendo-os em sua intensidade.

.

xxxxx

.

No canto escuro do altar da gigantesca câmara, estava a figura solitária sentada sobre seu trono feito de ouro, metal fundido, e pedras preciosas. A única luz presente na grande sala luxuosa, vinha do pequeno incêndio no chão, que tremeluzia do lado oposto dos aposentos do Lord.

Ele estava com os olhos fechados, e com exceção dos dedos inquieto da mão direita repousada sobre o braço do assento imperial, que batiam insistentemente contra o metal do objeto, a calmaria transmitida pelo belo semblante era de intensidade celestial. A pele lisa que brilhava sob a fraca luz, os cabelos negros e longos, tão lisos quanto a seda.

Repentinamente, o movimento dos dedos cessou. Para olhos destreinados, o homem poderia parecer ter caído no sono. Só o som dos estalos da madeira sendo reduzida a pó pelas chamas da lareira, podia ser ouvido.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente, em um movimento tenuíssimo, mostrando os olhos vermelhos como o fogo, e as pupilas em formato de fendas. Olhos predatórios no ambiente escuro, olhos caçadores e perigosos. E por segundos, não piscou, ficou apenas estático, olhando hipnoticamente para a porta a frente, de entrada para sua sala privada.

- Entre. - Disse, quebrando o silêncio consistente do lugar.

A porta se abriu, e outro homem entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Dirigiu-se com passos largos até o trono, e parando no degrau do piso mais alto, onde se encontrava a figura sentada, ajoelhou-se sobre uma das pernas, abaixou o rosto em uma reverência acentuada, e falou lentamente com respeito que ultrapassava as palavras:

- Meu Lord.

- Reichi, posso sentir de longe sua ansiedade para a conclusão de nossos planos. - Falou o Rei, com a voz transbordando suavidade, enquanto os olhos de fenda continuavam focados no homem ainda em posição de saudação.

- Meu Senhor - Começou o servo enquanto se colocava de pé; - Eu apenas quero fazer meu melhor para agrada-lo, e dar fim a sua longa espera. Eu sei que é de imensa importância o desfecho dos seus planos, e que estás ansioso também.

- Minha querida criança... - Agora, o Lord que se levantava; - Eu tenho esperado longamente e pacientemente para o fim desta procura, e sei que você é o bem mais precioso de todos os meus tesouros. - Foi até Reichi, estendendo a mão delicadamente para segurar o queixo do servo, e suavemente completou; - Mas eu posso ver que, além disso, outra coisa lhe aflige. Diga-me, o que é¿ O que perturba meu servo mais forte e fiel¿

- Meu Lord, estamos tão próximos de concluir seu grande desejo, as informações que conseguimos são de grande valor, o passado que eu vi daquela mulher deu-nos as respostas que precisávamos, mas ha alguém que ameaça dificultar seus planos.

- Reichi, isso não é um problema. Meus planos para Sesshoumaru já estão em andamento, e logo, não haverá mais nada para distrair nosso foco. Ouça, provavelmente em poucos dias poderemos executar o restante do que foi planejado.

O belo Rei soltou o queixo do servo, e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso acalentador, tentando dissipar qualquer duvida do homem a sua frente. Reichi que também tinha olhos vermelhos, não compartilhava a semelhança das pupilas em fendas, mas sua beleza também era admirável. Ele realmente era seu tesouro, o item mais precioso de sua coleção. A fidelidade daquele homem ia além de qualquer laço de amizade, de familiaridade, de valor, ou amor... Era fruto de uma admiração inestimável, de obsessão sem limites, gratidão imensurável.

- Senhor, obrigado por sua confiança em mim. Tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru não será nada mais que um obstáculo facilmente removível do caminho. Nada poderá parar-nos agora. - Disse Reichi sorrindo. Ajoelhou-se novamente, segurou a mão direita de seu Lord, e plantou um beijo suave sobre a mesma.

- Isso mesmo, minha criança. - Respondeu.

O Lord não se incomodava com o carinho excessivo de Reichi, pelo contrário, queria todas as suas 'jóias', como chamava as pessoas que constituíam sua coleção de bens, adorando-o da mesma maneira. Não sabia explicar o motivo, mas tinha compulsão em colecionar coisas que lhe fossem consideradas de grande valor. Principalmente _Pessoas_.

Mas o que faltava em sua coleção de preciosidades estava próximo de suas mãos. Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse um pouco mais no que tanto desejava, poderia quase tocar, sentir, apreciar. Não, não seria Sesshoumaru, ou qualquer outro que iria impedi-lo de conseguir o que queria. Poderiam dizer o que fosse, fazer o que quisessem, se ele estava dizendo que iria ter o que queria, então possuiria aquilo de qualquer maneira.

__

__

_._

__

_Autora: A. Diandra_

__

_._

__

* * *

><p><span>Sumário<span>:

*chichi-ue: forma respeitosa de chamar o pai.

*dojo: sala de treinamento de artes marciais.

*tépalas: Uma tépala é um componente floral das plantas da família das magnólias. É quando as sépalas e pétalas são iguais quanto ao numero, forma, tamanho e cor.

*shoji: painéis delizantes, feitos com papel de arroz, das casas japonesas.

*houshi: monge budista

*sensei: professor; mestre.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AUTORA<strong>**: **Kagome nesta estória ainda não está realmente com Inuyasha, porque como é dito, a única miko da aldeia que era Kaede, não tinha mais condições de exercer sua função devido a idade avançada, e para não deixar o vilarejo sem nenhuma miko, ela aceitou o pedido de ser a sacerdotisa até que a aprendiz estivesse pronta.

Nas pesquisas que fiz sobre 'mikos', encontrei que no período Sengoku, mikos eram mulheres jovens e virgens, (tanto que no sentido literal da palavra é 'noiva de santuário' ou 'virgem consagrada') que levava uma vida monástica. Essas mulheres não poderiam exercer suas funções, caso não fossem virgem, ou seja, 'puras'.

Por isso Kagome e Inuyasha não estão em um relacionamento sério, porque se acreditava que quando a miko se envolvia com um homem, ela perdia sua 'pureza', e consequentemente seus poderes.

No próximo capitulo, mais sobre o 'reencontro' de Sesshoumauru e Rin.

Deixem comentários. Críticas são bem vindas. Essa é minha primeira história e gostaria de saber a opnião do leitor, para melhorar e aperfeiçoar cada vez mais esse trabalho que é feito com muito carinho e dedicação.


	3. Como uma antiga lembrança

******Disclaimer**: ****_Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**.**

**_Gênero_:** Romance/Drama/Ação/Aventura.

**_Emparelhamento_:** Sesshoumaru/Rin

**_Sumário_:** Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, agora Rei das Terras do Oeste, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas ao descobrir que a verdadeira história por traz do massacre acontecido em sua infância está ligado a mistérios e motivos inimagináveis, sua vida muda completamente trazendo responsabilidades e deveres que vão além deste mundo. [Mais no meu perfil.]

.

* * *

><p><span>OBS<span>: O que esta em itálico é pensamento da personagem. Travessão na frente da frase indica fala. Boa leitura!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Akai Ito - O Fio Vermelho do Destino**

**.**

Capitulo 3 – _Como uma antiga lembrança._

_._

Rin arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo, e o coração batia ainda mais rápido, parecendo que iria saltar para fora do corpo.

Sesshoumaru encontrou os olhos castanhos, e segurou o olhar firmemente, por um tempo que pareceu arrastar-se a passar. As feições femininas estavam ainda mais delicadas e bem formadas do que se lembrava.

Ela estava consideravelmente... crescida.

Rin ainda o fitava, e em sua face dançavam tantos sentimentos, que era difícil para ele distingui-los um a um. Espanto, arrependimento, vergonha, nervosismo, felicidade... Como alguém poderia sentir tantas coisas de uma só vez, mostra-las com um olhar, e dizer tanto sem nenhuma palavra¿

No momento seguinte os olhos castanhos pareciam derreter-se, enquanto ela sorria serenamente, o sorriso mais bonito e sincero que nenhum ser existente no mundo poderia ter. Um gesto tão belo, tão simples, tão Rin...

- S-Sesshoumaru-sama¿ - ela engasgou sorrindo.

- Rin.- respondeu.

Rin sentiu o punho que permanecia preso entre as garras do inuyoukai, ainda segurando seu punhal. A um segundo estava totalmente preparada para uma luta, e agora, estava estática, sem conseguir desviar os olhos daquele olhar bonito que tanto lhe fizera falta, sem conseguir falar. Ele era o mesmo, exatamente igual da ultima vez que o viu.

Esperou tanto por esse momento, para implorar-lhe perdão pelo desgosto que o dera a dois anos atrás, dizer que estava pronta para ir com ele, o quanto sentiu a falta de seu protetor, e como estava feliz em vê-lo novamente. Queria desculpar-se por ter tentado apunhala-lo, perguntar sobre Jaken-Sama, saber como estava seu grande amigo Ah-Un, onde eles estavam, o que haviam feito durante o tempo que se passou desde sua ultima visita, como estava seu castelo, as Terras do Oeste, por que Sesshoumaru-Sama estava dentro da cabana, por que lhe deu um susto tão grande, se tinha vindo para busca-la... Tantas perguntas, mas nada saia. Apenas um mal soletrado nome. As palavras pareciam ter fugido da boca, e nenhuma frase sensata se formava na mente, só conseguia vê-lo, pensar em como havia esperado por isso, em como estava feliz.

Imensamente feliz.

_Mas eu preciso falar alguma coisa... fale alguma coisa agora, você pensou em tantas coisas pra dizer, você só precisa colocar pra fora!_

- E-Eu estou feliz.- Conseguiu dizer.

- Eu percebo - Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

A última afirmação dela era desnecessária. Já havia sentido o cheiro da felicidade que emanava da jovem, assim como o nervosismo. A pulsação ainda estava acelerada, e ela não conseguia pronunciar mais que três palavras, sem gaguejar. Provavelmente a assustou mais do que o esperado, e a adrenalina ainda estava nublando os pensamentos da menina.

Teria que conversar com ela, mas aqui não seria um bom lugar para tratarem. A outra humana que morava na casa, poderia chegar a qualquer momento com seu inconveniente meio-irmão, e se detestava alguma coisa mais que o hanyou, era ser interrompido.

- Temos assuntos a tratar Rin, e será melhor falarmos do lado de fora. - declarou o Daiyoukai, soltando o pulso da menina, que caiu para a lateral do corpo feminino.

- Sim. Já vou.- respondeu vendo-o virar-se e sair.

_Ele precisa falar comigo. Certo, se acalme._

O que mais queria, que era vê-lo, conseguira. Independente do que ele tivesse a dizer, era o suficiente. Fechou os olhos, inspirou e espirou lentamente, sentindo novo ar entrar em seus pulmões. Fez o mesmo mais duas vezes antes de abrir os olhos. Foi lentamente até um jarro de agua, e pegando um copo, percebeu que ainda estava segurando o punhal. Guardou a arma embaixo da youkata, e deslizou o liquido, enchendo o recipiente.

Tomou um gole enquanto terminava de se tranquilizar. Agora que o coração voltava a seu ritmo normal, e as ideias novamente faziam sentido, começou a pensar. Ele tinha 'assuntos a tratar', e queria falar com ela. Não dentro da cabana, certamente porque Kagome ou Inuyasha poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento.

Raciocinando ordenadamente, ele poderia ter vindo para busca-la, ou para deixa-la de vez. Rezou para que não fosse a segunda opção, porque mesmo que não a quisesse nas Terras do Oeste, só de saber que ele viria algumas vezes para eventuais visitas, era de grande valor. Mas se fosse da vontade de seu Lord nem vê-la mais... Não queria nem pensar na tristeza que isso causaria.

_Mas é uma opção válida, afinal, ele não tem obrigações de cuidar de uma mulher humana para o resto da vida. Ou melhor, da minha passageira vida humana. O Senhor das Terras do Oeste deve ter responsabilidades e deveres muito mais importantes, que visitar uma menina órfã. Ele tem na verdade, total razão para isso_.

Deveria estar preparada para uma conversa adulta, sem choro, recusas, ou reclamações. Um diálogo educado, calmo, em que Megume-Sensei se orgulharia da sua aluna. Se a questão fosse essa, teria tempo de sobra, mais precisamente sua vida inteira, para chorar depois. Mas agora o momento exigia postura e tranquilidade, então assim se comportaria.

Tomou o resto da agua do copo, e foi em passos calmos para fora da cabana.

Passou pela porta, a procura de seu mestre. Olhou para frente e para a esquerda e não o encontrou. Olhou para a direita e viu a figura branca logo à frente, de costas para ela. Assim como tantas outras vezes, começou a conversa.

- Jaken-sama e Ah-un também vieram com Sesshoumaru-sama¿

- Sim. - respondeu secamente.

- Eu... gostaria muito de vê-los, mesmo que de longe. - disse em tom macio e suplicante.

Sesshoumaru discretamente virou o rosto para o lado para ver a menina. Ela estava olhando para ele, com a postura reta, calma, e pedindo educadamente para ver seus dois servos, companheiros de viagens na infância dela.

- Eles estão dormindo. - declarou uniformemente.

- Eu não me importo. Só quero dar uma olhada neles, ver se estão _bem_.

- Estão _bem_.

- Gostaria de certificar-me com meus próprios olhos. - Insistiu a jovem.

- Você está duvidando da palavra deste Sesshoumaru¿ - Perguntou o inuyoukai com sua voz impassível, virando-se para olha-la diretamente.

- Não meu Lord, de maneira alguma, eu só... estou com saudades deles. - confessou Rin, nervosamente.

Sesshoumaru ouviu a verdade na afirmação, que pareceu um pouco dolorosa para ela. Pensou por um minuto, enquanto o silencio tomava conta do lugar. Ela havia mudado de humor em questão de segundos, como quando a encontrou dentro da cabana. Quando o viu, ela sentiu muitas coisas, mas o que mais se destacou foram o nervosismo e a felicidade aguda. Em poucos minutos que ela levou para sair de lá, estava completamente tranquila, conversando normalmente, e agora a tristeza era evidente em seu odor. Ela disse que estava com '_saudades deles'_, dos dois vassalos, mais cedo disse até '_estou feliz_', mas em momento algum ela se referiu diretamente a ele. Isso era estranho, já que Rin sempre foi muito _demonstrativa_ e de certa forma, atenciosa, em suas recepções. Sempre dizendo que sentia sua falta, que gostaria de estar em sua companhia novamente, e agora ela não se referia diretamente ao seu Lord. Talvez ela não quisesse mais ir para as Terras do Oeste, talvez até sentisse nojo de sua infância. Talvez agora ela fosse igual ao restante da humanidade que o odiava. Talvez quisesse dar uma ultima 'olhada neles'.

_Pensamentos tolos._

- Siga-me até o acampamento. - ordenou Sesshoumaru, virando-se para sua trilha.

- Hai. - respondeu Rin, acompanhando-o.

Passaram pelo caminho que levava a floresta, e adentraram na mata. Sesshoumaru estava alguns passos a frente de Rin, que o seguia em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru escolheu um caminho mais fácil para chegar ao acampamento do que o que usou para chegar à vila humana. A trilha estava com vegetação rasteira, não tão fechada pelas árvores, mais fácil e rápido para Rin.

Ela sentiu-se triste por pensar que talvez ele estivesse lá apenas para dizer que não voltaria mais, que suas responsabilidades como um Líder exigiam sua total atenção, e que não existia sentido em carregar uma mulher humana. Temia que essa pudesse ser a ultima vez que o veria, e que estaria perto dele.

Sim, disse que estava com saudades de Jaken-Sama e Ah-Un, porque era verdade, mas a saudade que consumia seu coração era dele. Porem, dize-lo isso, poderia soar infantil demais ou desagrada-lo.

_Que contradição, pedi tanto aos Deuses que ele voltasse mais uma vez, e agora estou angustiada por algo que ainda nem aconteceu... é ridículo tentar prever o que se passa na cabeça dele, e mais ridículo ainda é eu ficar sofrendo em antecedência!_

Levantou o olhar, e fitou seu mestre de costas. Quando era pequena, ele parecia ser tão grande, que imaginava que nunca cresceria tanto a ponto de ter metade de sua altura, e quando olhava Jaken-Sama, concluía que pelo menos não seria a menor do grupo. Agora a diferença de altura não era tão acentuada. Provavelmente se medisse, estaria na altura dos ombros dele.

Tinha a mesma altura de Kagome-chan, que lhe dissera uma vez que aquela seria sua estatura máxima, que a julgar por sua idade, Rin não cresceria mais. Mas isso não importava. Agora se sentia orgulhosamente alta, pois estava próxima em altura daquele que sempre foi seu grande exemplo.

Ah, e nunca seria a menor do grupo.

Sorriu. Fazia vários anos que tinha visto Jaken-sama pela ultima vez, mas duvidava muito que ele tivesse crescido alguns centímetros.

E Ah-Un, será que havia mudado¿ Sentia tantas saudades de acarinhar seu amigo dragão que sempre se alegrava por sua companhia. O futon e seu quarto eram muito aconchegantes, mas dormir encostada no amigo, sob as estrelas, perto de seu protetor, era incomparável.

Lembrou-se da sua infância, e que em suas andanças era assim, sempre seguindo seu Lord. Talvez ainda a quisesse com ele, indo para as Terras do Oeste, e então tudo ficaria como antes, tão mais fácil e alegre.

- Sesshomaru-sama¿- chamou

- O que foi¿ - ele respondeu, sem parar de andar, ou olhar para trás.

- Seu castelo está pronto¿

Ela sempre fez essa pergunta.

E em sua ultima visita, respondeu que estava quase finalizado. Desde que a deixou no vilarejo, essa frase tinha se tornado constante. Mas agora se perguntava: qual a importância para ela em insistir nessa indagação¿

- Está concluído. Totalmente. - disse ainda andando.

Pelos cantos dos olhos, espreitou sobre os ombros, a menina que sorria enquanto olhava para os próprios pés. Parou em sua trilha abruptamente, e Rin quase trombou nas suas costas, parando assustada a poucos centímetros.

- Já chegamos¿ - perguntou a jovem, dando um passo para trás, colocando uma distância adequada entre os dois.

Ele se virou para olhar nos olhos dela, enquanto perguntava.

- Você sempre fez essa pergunta. Diga-me, qual é a importância na conclusão do castelo¿

- Isso é importante. O senhor finalizou a construção da sua casa, do seu lar, um lugar seu, algo digno de muita felicidade! - disse Rin, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Sesshoumaru a encarava, com a sobrancelha interrogativamente arqueada. Não falou, apenas observava o leve rubor se formar no rosto da menina, sob seu olhar.

Entendeu que pelo olhar que seu mestre a lançava, ele gostaria de uma resposta mais explicativa. - Eu estou muito feliz, pelo senhor. Essa era sua vontade, não é¿ Construir seu castelo, reaver o controle de suas terras... É doloroso não alcançar o que mais se deseja, mas consegui-lo é de grande alegria. Imagino que deve estar se sentindo muito orgulhoso de você mesmo. - concluiu.

Ele levou alguns segundos para falar, parecendo estar pensando.

- Sim, esse _era_ o meu desejo. - Falou, e virou-se novamente para retomar as passadas em direção à clareira. Conhecendo Rin, aquela era uma resposta aceitável.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos em silêncio, até chegarem a seus destinos.

Rin pode ver onde as árvores terminavam, dando lugar a um gramado baixo, a beira de um precipício. Ultrapassaram os limites da floresta chegando ao campo aberto, que viu algumas vezes na época em que brincava de explorar terras. A vista do céu daqui era linda, a única luz do local era fornecida pela lua cheia que brilhava no alto de seu esplendor, e pelas numerosas estrelas que se perdiam no horizonte escuro.

Seus olhos caíram para as duas sombras no chão.

Sentiu seu coração saltar uma batida forte no peito ao imaginar o que seriam aqueles dois seres adormecido. Correu, deixando seu mestre para trás, e logo estava próxima das duas criaturas que descansavam em sono profundo.

Estava escuro, mas não o suficiente para impedi-la de vê-los. Primeiro passou os olhos no pequeno sapo verde. Jaken-sama estava sentado desengonçadamente, descansando as costas em uma pequena pedra, o rosto baixo, com seu Nintojo* agarrado ao peito, fortemente seguro por suas mãos, e todos seus seis 'dedos'. Depois, olhou para o dragão de duas cabeças, que também dormia deitado sobre a grama, enrolado em uma bola.

Levantou uma das mãos e acariciou levemente o topo da cabeça do animal, ouvindo um grunhido baixo em satisfação que vinha do fundo da garganta. Jaken-Sama ao ouvir o barulho que o companheiro fazia, bem ao lado de seus ouvidos, começou a murmurar reclamações e xingamentos ainda dormindo.

Riu baixinho. Parecia com um sonho, ou uma de suas maravilhosas antigas lembranças. Estar ali com seus amigos, e com Sesshoumaru, preenchia seu peito de felicidade. Esperou ansiosamente para tê-los por perto novamente, e agora parecia que o tempo que esperou não passava de alguns dias.

Era como se nunca tivesse saído dali.

Jaken-sama, Ah-Un, e Sesshoumaru, não tinham mudado em nada, nem fisicamente nem em suas atitudes. Poderia jurar que ontem mesmo, estava ouvindo seu amigo verde reclamar de sua companhia e chama-la de 'menina estupida', enquanto fazia suas coroas de flores à espera do Mestre. Por um minuto, estar ali, a fez perder a noção do tempo, a ponto de fazê-la pensar se esses anos que esteve longe do grupo, não foi apenas um sonho. Sentiu uma sensação estranha no peito, quente, boa e confortável... Parecia preencher um espaço que não tinha se dado conta que existia. Ficou assim, observando os dois youkais, relembrando de seu tempo junto deles, dos momentos alegres que fizeram sua infância tão especial.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou da jovem que estava agachada em seus tornozelos, olhando, acariciando e sorrindo para os dois vassalos.

Podia ver nitidamente, o brilho que os olhos castanhos avelã tomaram, algo diferente, bonito e melancólico... Talvez aquela fosse a saudade que ela havia dito que sentia. Um sentimento tão concreto nos olhos dela, que não precisaria ser um youkai para ver.

Mas não gostou daquele 'brilho', fez sentir-se culpado pela tristeza da menina, como se tivesse errado com ela. O youkai orgulhoso dentro dele não gostou daquele momento. Aquilo parecia querer comprometer sua frieza, sua disciplina, seus princípios... enquanto alguma outra coisa no fundo de sua mente pedia para conforta-la.

Isso realmente não era agradável.

Ela parecia estar perdida nos pensamentos, como se apenas o corpo físico dela estivesse ali. Ela pareceu não notar que estava próximo, a observando enquanto ria baixinho, com olhos tristes.

- Estar com vocês é perigoso. – ela disse em um sussurro para si, ainda distraída - Faz parecer que o tempo não passa, não existe, e que ainda se é o mesmo. Mas isso poderia ser mal¿

- Se é perigoso, suponho que deveria se manter longe. - Ouviu a voz grave de Sesshoumaru, tirando-a de suas reflexões.

Ela virou o rosto e olhou-o assustada, parando as mãos que dançavam sobre as cabeças do dragão sonolento, dando-se conta de que havia pensado alto demais.

- Desculpe. – ela murmurou envergonhada. _Sempre falando de mais, Rin. Sempre encontrando um jeito de se constranger... _- É que vê-los novamente, do mesmo jeito de quando os conheci, é estranho e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. O perigo que falo, é que isso não é normal a humanos, que mudam a cada dia... Estar aqui me faz perder a noção do tempo, da minha vida, do que sou... - concluiu tentando explicar a frase dita, virando o rosto para olhar novamente os dois ex-companheiros de viagens.

- Humanos tem vidas extremamente curtas. Não é apropriado não fazer bom uso do tempo que lhe resta. - respondeu ele, friamente, analisando qual seria a reação da jovem. Mas ela sorria enquanto retrucava o que o Lorde havia dito. Esperou que a jovem pudesse se sentir ofendida com a frase, ou triste porque se referiu à vida curta dela como algo leviano, porem isso não aconteceu.

- Talvez.- ela disse.

Rin sentiu aquela frase ecoar muitas vezes em seus pensamentos antes e depois de responder. Realmente sua vida podia ser vista como curta se comparada à dele, mas não se importava com o tempo que lhe era cabido. E em relação ao uso da mesma, sabia que queria passar todo o tempo do mundo estando perto dele, onde seu coração queria ficar.

Sesshoumaru tomou um galho seco nas mãos e mexeu a lenha mal queimada da fogueira. Uma pequena chama apareceu novamente, então jogou o graveto que segurava no fogo. Sua visão noturna privilegiada enxergava tudo ao redor, mesmo sem qualquer luz, mas Rin não possuía esse beneficio. Seus olhos humanos necessitavam de claridade, e ele forneceria isso a ela.

Assim como fornecia sua proteção, seu bem estar, e quaisquer coisas que ela precisasse.

Sempre existiu a necessidade de mantê-la bem. Raramente ela fez pedidos para o beneficio próprio, então tomava a frente e fazia o que supunha que deveria ser feito.

E vê-la satisfeita, o satisfazia também.

- Como estão as aulas com Megume¿. – perguntou em seu tom usualmente calmo, iniciando a conversa.

Rin deixou que os dois amigos descansassem quietos, levantou e aproximou-se do mestre, sentando no chão próximo a fogueira.

- Esta tudo caminhando bem. Megume-Sensei é excelente, muito forte, inteligente, e também uma grande amiga. Há algum tempo ela me ensinou a pratica da meditação, que ao seu ponto de vista é importantíssimo, e desde então, tenho conciliado com as outras aulas. E agora estou em um estágio em que aprendo técnicas de várias artes de lutas. – concluiu em entusiasmo.

- Suponho que esteja acostumada à convivência no vilarejo humano. – falou ainda em pé, sem desviar os olhos do fogo que se tornava maior.

Rin assentiu em concordância. – Hoje posso dizer que convivo confortavelmente. No começo, como sabe, foi difícil. Eu tinha muito medo de viver entre os Homens, mas algumas pessoas foram me ajudando e aos poucos esse medo foi diminuindo. Sou uma pessoa de sorte. Sempre têm alguém pra me ajudar. – declarou, com um sorriso simples nos lábios.

Sesshoumaru colocou os olhos sobre ela, enquanto perguntava: - E você considera 'ajuda' algo digno de alegria, de grande sorte¿

- Sim, com certeza! Se não fosse a bondade e ajuda de Sesshoumaru-sama eu não estaria viva.

_Então, ela esta dizendo que gestos de piedade não são tão vergonhosos como parecem_, ele pensou.

- Quando alguém te ajuda, você sabe que aquela pessoa se importa com você. – disse ela, abaixando os olhos para encarar o chão. - É bom saber que existem pessoas dispostas a te levantar quando você cair. Você acaba descobrindo que não se sente tão sozinho no mundo.

_Ela esta concluindo então que este Sesshoumaru se importa com ela..._ - Isso é bobagem. – zombou indiferente, alguns segundos depois.

A jovem levantou o olhar para observa-lo, e riu interiormente daquela situação. Ele parecia embaraçado.

Sentiu o corpo arrepiar com a rajada de vento fresca, que a madrugada soprava. Instintivamente, abraçou os próprios ombros, para proteger-se do frio. Mas isso não importava. Poderia ficar aqui, apenas apreciando a presença dele, o resto da noite.

- Fique aqui. – exigiu o Dai-Youkai.

Rin não teve tempo para dizer 'sim', quando se deu conta ele já havia virado e começado andar. Piscou e ele já não estava mais no alcance de seus olhos. Concentrou-se, focando sua audição para a o ponto onde ele havia desaparecido de sua visão, e ouviu um passo enquanto quebrava as folhas e pequenos ramos sob seus pés, e depois disso, mais nada.

Permitiu-se, naquele momento, sentir uma felicidade avassaladora, enquanto pensava em como aquela noite estava sendo surpreendentemente boa.

_Ele veio, e eu o vi. Encontrei Jaken-Sama e Ah-Un. Sentamos e conversamos... Ele está interessado em saber sobre minha vida! Ele parece estar feliz, e talvez, bem talvez, deixe que eu vá para suas terras._

Seu protetor sempre foi reservado, e indiferente a tudo e todos ao seu redor. Nunca o viu conversando por muito tempo, dificilmente demonstrava algum traço de emoção, e diziam que ele raramente - quase nunca - sorria, e que se você fosse agraciado com um sorriso do Lord Dai-youkai, estaria morto. Pensou, e não se lembrou de tê-lo visto sorrir abertamente. No máximo, viu uma ou duas vezes os cantos dos lábios dele se levantarem sutilmente.

Sempre foi uma pessoa muito sensível as vibrações de humor das pessoas que a cercavam, e às vezes, quando sentia que seu Mestre estava de bom humor, podia ver um estreitamento nos olhos dele ao falar com ela. Parecia um sorriso à sua maneira, então chamou aquilo de 'sorriso nos olhos'. E esse gesto simples, era um dos poucos traços de emoção que ele transmitia.

Afinal, ele nunca tinha se sentado com ela para tomar chá, conversar sobre o clima, e sua vida. E também não esperava nem um pouco que ele fizesse isso, simplesmente não combinava com ele. O que conhecia dele eram coisas que havia juntado durante os anos, como sobre seu pai - devido a Jaken e Inuyasha-Sama -, sobre sua mãe, que havia visto quando era criança, seu título nobre de Lorde das Terras do Oeste, seu caráter honrado que podia assumir várias facetas, e seu rosto insensível que nada mais era que uma mascara perfeita.

Mas alguns pequenos gestos que faziam parte de sua personalidade traiam sua imagem insensível: ele arqueava sutilmente uma sobrancelha quando estava com duvida, ou interessado em algo. Estreitava os olhos perigosamente em desafio ou ameaça. Fazia uma leve carranca, ou desviava o olhar quando estava em uma situação embaraçosa. Quando ficava em maior silêncio que o convencional, estava pensando em alguma coisa muito importante. Se ele se afastasse para além da sua vista, significava que ele não gostaria de ser importunado, e se demorasse em voltar, era porque não estava no melhor de seu humor, e queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Sim, realmente o que conhecia dele eram coisas que havia observado muito atentamente, através de momentos em sua convivência. As pessoas o olhavam e consideravam sua face como impassível, apática, mas sempre via através desses mínimos gestos, como entendê-lo e respeita-lo. Porque no fundo, quando o viu pela primeira, no chão, sujo e surrado, viu a si mesma. Uma pessoa machucada, sozinha, não compreendida ou respeitada...

- Rin. – A voz de Sesshoumaru a despertou de seus pensamentos.

Ela levantou a cabeça, para encontra-lo em pé, com o braço estendido, segurando um pacote: – Oh. - conseguiu dizer, se levantando para pegar o que ele a oferecia.

Tomando em suas mãos, olhou e agradeceu pelo presente.

- Você esta feliz. – Ele afirmou com certeza. Seu olfato não se enganava, nem seu olhar atento na face da jovem. Os olhos dela agora estavam cintilando em alegria vivida, e sua aura contagiante não fugia do conhecimento de seu youki.

Ele pegou o corar das bochechas dela, enquanto ela olhava para baixo, para algum ponto no chão, enquanto sorria timidamente. Isso chamou mais de seu interesse. Por que ela reagiu dessa maneira, ao anunciar seu estado de espirito¿

- Sim, eu estou muito feliz. – ela disse, recusando-se a encontrar o olhar dele.

A curiosidade começando a ficar evidente em seus olhos treinados. - Isso se deve ao presente¿ - perguntou.

- Na verdade não. Isso se deve a sua presença. Mas o presente é bem-vindo. – respondeu de forma suave, mas firme.

- Fico satisfeito em saber disso.

- Eu senti muita saudade... – Rin confessou, hesitando um pouco em anunciar isso.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu estranhamente bem com a declaração dela, e de certa forma _aliviado_. De alguma maneira ela continuava a ser a mesma... - Acredito que Jaken e Ah-Un também sentiram sua falta.

- Entendo. – disse ela.

Fizeram uma pequena pausa.

- Este Sesshoumaru esta de passagem por estas terras. Amanhã antes de amanhecer estarei partindo para o Leste. – voltou a falar.

Rin o olhou, com um misto de surpresa e melancolia. – Mas... – Não, ela não iria pedir para que ele ficasse. _Você não é mais uma criança para implorar coisas à ele_. - Pensei que ficaria por mais tempo...

- Em seis dias passarei aqui novamente, na volta para o Palácio. - Certamente, ela não teria problemas em pensar em suas opções...

- Que bom! – Rin sorriu abertamente.

- Durante esse tempo, considere a ideia de ir para o Oeste. Acredito que esteja no momento de fazer uma escolha.

Ela olhou para ele repentinamente surpresa - Eu desejo segui-lo. Seria uma honra, ir para o Oeste com Sesshoumaru-Sama! – Ela o olhava fixamente com grandes olhos alegres.

- Sugiro que analise com cuidado sua escolha. Quando este Sesshoumaru retornar, esteja certa de sua decisão. Se essa realmente for sua vontade, esteja preparada para partir. – disse ele, virando as costas para ela.

- Sim! – respondeu ainda em êxtase pela proposta do Lord. _Que bom! _Virou o rosto para agradecê-lo por dar a ela essa honra, e viu-o caminhando, saindo sem ela. _Onde ele está indo agora¿ Será que eu devo ficar aqui¿_

Parecendo ouvir seus pensamentos ele parou, e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, e mesmo sem chamar seu nome, ou olha-la, sem nenhum outro movimento ou palavra, soube: ele estava esperando por ela.

Sorriu e levantou, apressando o passo para estar ao lado dele novamente.

.

_Autora: A. Diandra_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AUTORA<strong>**: **Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, ou estão lendo a fic, especialmente as leitoras Ju e Carol, que deixaram reviews nos capitulos anteriores. Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando, isso me anima, e de certa forma me 'inspira'. Postei esse capitulo, antes do que o planejado, devido a vocês.

.

No próximo capitulo a história começa a ter um ritmo mais acelerado, e novas surpresas e revelações estão por vir. Serão apresentados personagem importantes e interessantes, assim como mistérios. Se você está acompanhando a história, te convido a ler a próxima parte!

Deixem comentários. Críticas são bem vindas. Gostaria de saber a sua opinião, para melhorar e aperfeiçoar cada vez mais esse trabalho que é feito com muito carinho e dedicação.

Beijos.

.

OBS: Carol, postei esse capitulo o mais rápido que pude, como prova de que não sou tão cruel assim! Não me faça sentir culpada! Kkk


	4. Como um inimigo, velho amigo

******Disclaimer**: ****_Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**.**

**_Gênero_:** Romance/Drama/Ação/Aventura.

**_Emparelhamento_:** Sesshoumaru/Rin

**_Sumário_:** Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, agora Rei das Terras do Oeste, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas ao descobrir que a verdadeira história por traz do massacre acontecido em sua infância está ligado a mistérios e motivos inimagináveis, sua vida muda completamente trazendo responsabilidades e deveres que vão além deste mundo. [Mais no meu perfil.]

.

* * *

><p><span>OBS<span>: O que esta em itálico é pensamento da personagem. Travessão na frente da frase indica fala. Boa leitura!**  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Akai Ito - O fio vermelho do destino**

.

- Não, você não imagina como fiquei feliz! Lógico que eu disse que eu adoraria ir para o Oeste, e que seria uma honra...

- EI, IDIOTA! – interrompeu nervosamente Kagome, assustando a amiga que contava a notícia tão alegremente com brilho nos olhos. _Acho que a estupidez de InuYasha está me afetando..._ – Tão fácil assim¿ - acalmando-se respirou fundo e continuou tristemente – Eu já esperava essa sua resposta, mas você não deveria ter sido tão fácil, quase se jogando pra ele! Tinha que ser mais difícil...

- Kagome-chan... – Rin disse desinteressada, de olhos fechados, abrindo-os em seguida – ELE NÃO ESTA ME CORTEJANDO NEM NADA PARECIDO PARA EU ME FAZER DE DIFÍCIL! – disse pausadamente, dando ênfase em cada palavra dita.

- Então tá. Se você está dizendo...

Rin bufou parecendo de repente cansada com aquela conversa.

-... Mas eu ainda acho que você deveria tê-lo deixado curioso. – a miko voltou a falar.

A jovem olhou para a amiga com olhar de poucos amigos, e foi para seu quarto, batendo os pés fortemente no chão.

Suspirou divertida. _Ah, Rin-chan. Às vezes você é tão ingênua e emocional!_

_._

_._

Capitulo 4: _Como um inimigo, velho amigo._

_._

_._

"_- Eu senti muita saudade..."_

_Espero que não tenha parecido muito infantil da minha parte._

"_- Acredito que Jaken e Ah-Un também sentiram sua falta."_

_Isso com certeza significa que ele também deve ter sentido, ao menos um pouquinho, minha falta. Dizer que Jaken e Ah-Un estavam com saudades, é bem o jeito dele de dizer isso sem se expor._

- Rin. - A mulher ao seu lado chamou a atenção para o que estavam fazendo.

Tentou concentrar-se mais uma vez.

_Mantenha os olhos fechados, a postura reta, as mãos sobre as pernas cruzadas, e esvazie a mente. Foco. Você tem que aprender a dominar suas emoções, suas ideias, e deixar de depender da correção e orientação de sua Sensei*. A meditação é muito importante para o aprendizado!_

Sua mente trouxe outra lembrança.

"_- Em seis dias passarei aqui novamente, na volta para o Palácio. Durante esse tempo, considere a ideia de ir para o Oeste. Acredito que esteja no momento de fazer uma escolha."_

Sorriu pela milésima vez naquele dia.

- Rin, concentre-se! – ouviu sua Sensei alerta-la firmemente, dissipando seu sorriso.

Lembrou-se que no começo achava a meditação perda de tempo. Foi difícil ficar sentada por tanto tempo, sem fazer nada ou pensar em nada. Sempre foi agitada, gostava de estar em constante movimento, correr, pular, cantar... Ficar em silencio e parada, nunca foi seu ponto forte. E sua mente não ajudava em nada, parecia agir por conta própria, voava para as lembranças que bem queria, e não conseguia controla-la. Ainda bem que Megume a corrigiu e insistiu tanto para que continuasse. Atualmente podia ver a diferença que o exercício trouxe para sua vida: a disciplina de seu corpo e seus pensamentos se tornou maior. Às vezes quando seu coração estava agitado, como hoje, o controle ainda fugia de suas mãos, mas não era mais tão frequente como antes.

Particularmente hoje, notou que estava impossível acalmar o coração. O que poderia fazer se ele estava feliz e parecia não querer obedecer a suas ordens¿

Também, ele tinha motivos para estar como estava. Sorriu novamente.

- Rin, levante-se. Já que minhas repreensões não levam a nada, e seu corpo demostra tanta ansiedade, vamos treina-lo e dar um jeito de acalmar essa mente.

_Acho que a deixei nervosa_, pensou a jovem. Abriu os olhos e a observou, enquanto se levantava.

Sua instrutora era fonte inesgotável de sabedoria e graciosidade. Uma mulher bela, e apesar de nunca ter-lhe revelado sua idade, aparentava ter aproximadamente 25 anos. Sabia pouquíssimo do passado da mulher mais velha, apenas conhecia sua origem, em um vilarejo de Samurais nas terras do Norte, e algumas histórias e ensinamentos da sua época de também aprendiz, de um grandioso Samurai. Mas não era necessário mais que alguns olhares e palavras para que pudesse afirmar que ela era uma boa pessoa. Simplesmente sentiu que poderia confiar nela, assim como confiava em seus sentidos.

O passado que Megume nunca detalhou não foi um incômodo. Entendia que isso era algo pessoal, e para alguns, doloroso. Não havia motivos para relembrar e sofrer por memórias antigas. O passado tinha grande importância na vida das pessoas, mas suas ações no presente era a maneira menos dolorosa de entender suas personalidades. _Afinal, as pessoas mudam_.

Viu-a caminhar até a árvore mais próxima da clareira onde estavam, prender seus longos cabelos encaracolados no topo da cabeça e pegar dois grandes bastões de madeira, recostados no tronco largo. Depois, caminhou em sua direção, e estando alguns metros de distancia, jogou um dos instrumentos.

- Vamos Rin, defina sua postura e vamos começar a treinar. – anunciou.

Rin segurou o bastão firmemente com ambas as mãos, respirou profundamente, endireitou a coluna e recuando três passos ergueu o rosto para olhar diretamente nos olhos de sua sensei.

- Estou pronta, vamos começar!

- Ataque – ordenou Megume.

A jovem andou elegantemente até a mulher mais velha, levantando o bastão e atacando fortemente a direção do pescoço, sendo bloqueada pela arma de madeira de sua sensei. Continuou o ataque, e ao ser bloqueada constantemente empurrou sua oponente com força para trás. A mulher recuou alguns passos antes de dizer:

-Velocidade!

Rin correu rapidamente em direção a ela, balançando com força o bastão sobre a cabeça da instrutora que desviou do golpe, dando tempo a jovem para virar-se em seus pés e atacar as costas da oponente que se abaixou, e girando no chão, desviou do ataque. Com grande velocidade Rin novamente estava próxima ao corpo de sua adversária, usando o bastão com as duas mãos para empurra-la e desequilibra-la, mas novamente ela desviou do ataque.

- Mais rápido, mais força!

A aluna inclinou com força o objeto na direção da cintura da outra mulher uma e outra vez, cada vez mais rápido, vendo-a se esquivar com mais esforço de seus golpes que alternavam em atacar a cintura e cabeça. O olhar sério na face da mulher continuava enquanto ela dizia: - Você esta me desapontando, aluna.

Continuou insistentemente os ataques, girando o instrumento de madeira para acertar a Sensei, mas ela continuava a desviar, evitar e defender com tamanha fluidez que fez Rin questionar se estava regredindo em seu aprendizado, ou se Megume realmente estava mostrando suas verdadeiras habilidades. Será que ela sempre teria uma reserva de poder inesgotável para fazer o treinamento cada vez mais rigoroso¿

- Começarei a lutar seriamente... – disse a instrutora.

_Mas ela já não está indo com tudo que pode¿_

- E o treinamento só terminará hoje, quando você me acertar. – finalizou.

- Como assim¿ - perguntou a jovem surpresa e confusa, hesitando um segundo em seu ataque.

A outra mulher notou o pequeno atraso da jovem e com seu bastão cortou o ar na parte de baixo do corpo dela, 'varrendo' as pernas da aluna, fazendo-a cair de costas no chão.

- Você não deixara esse campo, nem nossa batalha para nada. – a mulher mais velha começou a explicação, virando as costas para Rin e se afastando dela lentamente, mas mantendo a voz firme. – Não sairá para comer, para ir ao banheiro, para descansar, para dormir... Mesmo que tenha que ficar aqui por dias, começa agora uma intensificação no treinamento. Para sair daqui você terá que me acertar, pelo menos uma vez. Entendeu¿

- S-sim! – respondeu nervosamente, temendo pelo humor de Megume.

- Então se levante, vamos começar.

.

xxxxx

.

O dia chegava ao fim, e Inuyasha, sentado sobre uma pedra, observava sua pretendente que fazia seu serviço rotineiro. Próxima de onde estava, ela recolhia algumas peças de roupas que secavam ao sol. Gostava de observa-la com seus afazeres. Concentrada em tarefas do tipo, o hanyou não temia ao risco de ser pego em flagrante, enquanto olhava intensamente para os gestos e traços bem marcados em sua mente da mulher que _amava_. Sim, teve que se acostumar com essa palavra que já não lhe parecia tão estranha e difícil de admitir a si mesmo, apesar de ainda não ter conseguido pronuncia-la em voz alta com todas as letras. Kagome sabia o que sentia por ela, assim como sabia o que ela sentia a seu respeito, então não precisava gritar aos quatro ventos o que só os dois entendiam. Isso era besteira. Assim como esquecer seus verdadeiros propósitos, ao admira-la.

Sentiu-se estupido. Não era nisso que deveria estar pensando no momento. Veio aqui para falar com ela, um assunto preocupante, não para ficar só olhando e reforçando o que sentia. Existiam assuntos que deveria dar importância, e também precisava alerta-la aos riscos possivelmente próximos, para planejarem o que fazer. Não deixaria Kagome se envolver com o perigo, por isso, estava aqui; deveria avisa-la agora.

- Outra vez invadiram um vilarejo próximo, há poucos dias. – anunciou.

- Não tenho um bom pressentimento em relação a isso, porém, enquanto eles não machucarem ninguém, tudo ficará como o normal. – disse sem desviar a atenção de sua tarefa.

- Esse é o problema, dessa ultima vez eles mataram um homem.

Kagome parou o que estava fazendo, e arregalou os olhos. - Mas por que mudaram a maneira de agir agora¿

- Isso não faz muito sentindo, essa 'mulher humana perigosa' que eles procuram... Provavelmente agiram no desespero, acho que estão ficando sem tempo. - ponderou em voz alta.

A mulher voltou a seus afazeres, pensativa - É melhor ficarmos em alerta, para o caso de virem para essa vila. Mas se eles aparecerem por esses arredores novamente...

- Se isso voltar a acontecer, eu e Miroku vamos intervir. – interrompeu o hanyou.

- Eu também irei, se há youkais, meus poderes de purificação podem ajudar.

- Não, será melhor você ficar aqui com Rin, caso eles resolvam atacar a vila enquanto nós investigamos. - calmamente replicou, seguro de que resolveria esse problema antes do inimigo se aproximar do vilarejo. Tranquilizou-se por Kagome não protestar sua ultima sentença. Isso significava que ela havia aceitado.

A menção do nome da amiga fez a mulher ficar em silencio, pensando sobre o comportamento animado da jovem na noite anterior, e sua preocupação à ausência dela, durante o dia todo, aumentar. - InuYasha... Sesshoumaru já foi mesmo embora¿

- É claro! Você acha que aquele bastardo consegue ficar algum tempo próximo de uma 'mal cheirosa' vila humana¿ - respondeu cruzando os braços em suas mangas.

- Não vi Rin-chan, desde ontem, quando ela chegou à noite. Ela não veio nem para trocar a roupa. Vocês treinaram mais cedo¿

- Não. – disse o hanyou tentando finalizar o assunto.

- Mas então por que ela não veio para o almoço¿ - perguntou a mulher, enquanto recolhia a última peça de roupa.

- Porque Megume não deixou.

- Como assim¿ - perguntou incrédula.

- Eu procurei Rin para treinarmos, já que ela não me procurou e estava atrasada. Não a achei na cabana, então fui até a clareira, onde a encontrei. Ela estava toda suada, e até machucada lutando com Megume que disse: "Ela não treinará com você porque enquanto ela não me acertar, não poderá sair daqui. Isso inclui comer, dormir...".

- O que¿ Ela disse isso mesmo¿

- Sim, com essas palavras.

- Megume-Sama enlouqueceu¿ E como assim Rin-chan não conseguia acerta-la numa luta¿! Você já a viu lutar¿ É melhor que Sango-chan, e do que qualquer outra mulher que eu já tenha visto!

_- _Sou eu que a treino também todos os dias, então é claro que eu já a vi lutar. Confesso que fiquei um pouco impressionado de vê-las lutando. Do jeito que Megume se movia, eu levaria algum tempo para acerta-la também. Fiquei lá observando por alguns minutos... Para duas mulheres era realmente incrível...

- Como assim 'para duas mulheres'¿ Você esta desmerecendo as habilidades dela só por que ela é mulher¿ - A miko estava começando a ficar nervosa de repente.

- Ei o que você tem¿ - perguntou o outro assustado.

- E se ela não 'acertou', significa que esta lá até agora lutando sem comer desde... Ontem à noite¿! Já esta quase anoitecendo... eu não vou deixar isso ficar assim! – Juntou todas as roupas no braço, e saiu andando rapidamente. – Venha InuYasha, vamos logo!

.

xxxxx

.

No fim da tarde, enquanto a professora continuava firme em sua condição de continuar o treinamento até que a jovem a golpeasse, algo que ainda não havia acontecido nenhuma vez, a aluna apresentava exaustão clara; a postura totalmente descuidada, vestes e cabelo desarrumados, manchas levemente escuras abaixo dos olhos acusando cansaço e noites mal dormidas.

- Você sabe por que você não consegue me acertar Rin¿ - Questionou Megume.

Rin continuou atacando, agora de forma mais lenta, e não respondeu.

- Seus ataques estão lentos e repetitivos, logo previsíveis. Eu sei qual será seu próximo passo, e por isso posso evita-lo com facilidade. Sabe por que isso acontece¿ - A mulher mais velha soltou o bastão, e sentou-se no chão, sem nenhum sinal de fadiga, antes de continuar – Vamos parar apenas para você descansar o suficiente. Nesse ritmo, mesmo que continue por vários dias, não chegará a nada... Tome um pouco de água.

Rin caiu deitada no chão, e permaneceu por algum tempo respirando com dificuldade. Não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto cansaço e sono em toda a sua vida. O corpo inteiro doía, e os olhos pareciam arder. Estava difícil mantê-los abertos...

Correu, chutou, atacou, usou varias técnicas de diversos tipos de lutas durante a manhã e tarde inteiras, sem parar nenhum segundo, e ainda assim Megume pouco suava.

_Será que ela é mesmo humana¿_, pensou.

Mas esse esgotamento era culpa sua. Sabia disso. Sabia também que sua Sensei estava desapontada, e por isso propôs tal treinamento intenso. Ela era exigente quando queria...

Na noite retrasada, assim como a anterior a ela, não conseguiu dormir mais que três horas devido aos pesadelos. Ontem, o dia se tornou exaustivo e afetou sua concentração. Não se alimentou direito, desmaiando pouco antes do almoço e acordando à tarde, aproveitou apenas o jantar como única refeição diária. Deveria ter dado mais atenção ao seu corpo, preparado algum chá para dormir, ou para repor as energias perdidas, mas não se importou com isso.

E depois que seu mestre veio visita-la, deixou a ansiedade dominar seus pensamentos, ignorando o mais importante ensinamento que Megume-sensei pregava.

Fortalecer e controlar a própria mente, para sua instrutora, era o primeiro e mais importante passo para ser forte. "A mente controla o corpo, Rin". – ela dizia – "Então a controle para que seu corpo não sofra por estupidez".

Mesmo sabendo que o corpo exausto precisava de atenção e cuidados, depois de seu mestre deixa-la na cabana e ir embora, ter uma breve discussão com Kagome e ir para o quarto, não dormiu. O anseio foi tamanho que não deixou o sono chegar.

E não se importou com isso. Estava feliz e satisfeita com o pensamento de Sesshoumaru propondo a opção de voltar a ficar perto dele...

"_- Durante esse tempo, considere a ideia de ir para o Oeste. Acredito que esteja no momento de fazer uma escolha."_

Essa frase foi responsável por tirar seu sono, e a noite inteira não pareceu o suficiente para se recordar e sorrir dela.

Tanto que assim que os primeiros raios de sol surgiram, correu para o lugar onde havia conversado com seu mestre, na noite passada, a sua procura. Deseja-lo boa viajem, agradecer novamente pelo presente, pelo convite, por sua visita... Mas ele já tinha partido. Só restava naquele pedaço de terra, as cinzas da fogueira que na noite anterior, esquentou seu corpo, enquanto os olhos dourados de seu querido mestre aqueciam seu coração.

Depois disso procurou Megume-sensei para o começo dos exercícios, não se importando novamente em fazer uma refeição.

Sua instrutora já deveria estar ciente da passagem de Sesshoumaru-sama pelo vilarejo, já que nada passava despercebido por ela.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, com medo de que talvez eles pudessem doer com o simples gesto. A primeira coisa que eles registraram foram as estrelas no céu. Anoitecia tão rápido assim¿

- Eu dormi¿ - perguntou para o firmamento.

Foi sua professora quem respondeu: - Sim – disse se sentando ao lado da jovem, oferendo-lhe um jarro com água.

Pegou o jarro e tomou toda a água contida nele. Nem se importou em respirar direito, só precisava beber toda a agua para aliviar a garganta seca e dolorida. Ao terminar suspirou. Controlou a fome que surgia cada vez mais avassaladora, para pensar no que deveria dizer a outra mulher ali presente. Lembrou-se que devia um pedido de desculpas a alguém.

- Rin, pense bem em tudo o que fez e que aconteceu desde anteontem, depois que terminamos nosso treinamento.

- Eu já pensei Megume-sensei, gomen nasai*. Sei que desonrei o que me foi ensinado...

- Você não respeita meus ensinamentos. – Interrompeu a professora - O princípio de cuidar e conservar o corpo é deixado de lado pela sua cabeça dominada por suas ansiedades e impulsões. Qual é o propósito dessas aulas senão ensina-la a cuidar de si mesma¿ Cuidar dos sentidos, da mente e espirito através da meditação, da leitura e música. Cuidar da saúde e proteção do corpo com os alongamentos, técnicas e lutas. Qual é o valor disso para você Rin¿ Realmente te importa¿

Abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que a repreensão não terminaria tão cedo, e que de certa forma, merecia isso.

- Você não é mais uma criança. Apesar de te considerar em certos momentos surpreendente e imprevisível, a impulsividade que faz parte de sua personalidade pode arruinar suas escolhas se você não aprender a equilibra-la corretamente. Quanto mais impulsiva você se torna, mais ansiosa ficará, e você sabe que a ânsia prejudica os pensamentos. E quando a mente não pensa o bastante, o corpo e o coração sofrem. – continuou a mulher.

- Gomen nasai. Seus ensinamentos são muito importantes pra mim... E nunca vou conseguir agradecer a altura. Prometo que isso não voltará a acontecer. – Rin continuava a se desculpar.

Megume fez uma pausa antes de continuar.

- Você não conseguiu me acertar porque, além do seu corpo estar frágil, sua mente estava preocupada demais com outra situação. Faltou foco e empenho. Essas duas qualidades são decisivas quando usadas contra um oponente. Você precisa observar e analisar cuidadosamente seus passos, cada movimento e traçar uma perspectiva do seu padrão. Tente ver qual será o próximo passo, o próximo movimento e se anteceda a ele. Quem consegue fazer isso de forma eficaz, tem o sucesso da batalha.

- Parece difícil. – analisou a jovem pensativa. – Mas eu não sei se algum dia eu conseguirei acerta-la.

- Você é formidável Rin. Com poucos anos de treinamento já alcançou um nível assustador, e tem muito mais potencial. Eu não duvido que, se seu corpo estivesse em suas condições normais, e seguisse a estratégia que eu falei a momentos atrás, você seria capaz de me atingir. Eu levei muitos e muitos anos para chegar ao seu nível. O que falta para você é usar melhor suas qualidades e controlar suas emoções.

- Quantos anos Megume-sama treinou¿ São tantos anos assim¿ Mas qual a sua idade¿ - interrogou com sua usual inocência, brilhando através dos seus olhos.

A mulher sorriu para tantas perguntas. – Que perguntas indelicadas Rin. Eu treinei anos suficientes para o que sou hoje... E também não tenho a conta de quantos sejam. - seu sorriso desapareceu, e passou pelo olhar castanho escuro, um brilho triste e solitário, contrastante com sua personalidade. – Eu pareço com uma velha Rin¿

Rin não entendeu bem aquele momento, nem aquela pergunta. – É lógico que não! A sensei aparenta ter a mesma idade que Kagome-chan.

- Que bom! – disse a mulher mais velha, sorrindo fracamente, enquanto se levantava. – Antes que eu esqueça, a miko trouxe o jantar para você.

Rin sentiu o estomago doer de fome apenas com a menção da comida.

- Kagome é uma grande amiga. Ela se preocupa muito com você. – continuou a mulher agora em pé. – Ela realmente estava brava comigo, pelo treinamento rígido.

- Kagome-chan é muito boa pra mim. Parece uma irmã. – observou a jovem sorrindo.

- E mesmo assim você a deixará sem pensar duas vezes.

Rin arregalou os olhos com a surpresa abrupta. Como suspeitava, ela sabia sobre Sesshoumaru e o porquê do seu mau comportamento em relação aos seus aprendizados... Mas ela não tinha o direito de julgar sua decisão. Não iria simplesmente 'deixar' Kagome-chan...

- Deixará para traz o lugar onde cresceu, seus amigos, o treinamento, sua vida, sem antes fazer uma analise da profundidade do que você escolheu. Eu não vou condena-la ou supor sobre seus motivos para isso, além disso, a escolha é sua. Mas acredito que é meu dever como sua professora e mestra alerta-la que uma decisão te leva a um caminho. Então analise com cuidado, não se precipite ou se sinta ansiosa. Afinal, é você que terá que conviver com ela para o resto da sua vida. Você não deve pensar como quando era criança. Quando você cresce, suas responsabilidades mudam...

Rin não falou nada, apenas ouviu o que sua professora falava, com a cabeça abaixada, e uma ruga de dúvida em sua testa.

- Vá comer logo, e descanse. Amanhã de manhã continuaremos o treinamento, e dessa vez você terá que se defender. – concluiu Megume já caminhando para a grande arvore, onde estavam seus objetos pessoais.

Rin se manteve parada, processando tudo que acabara de ouvir. Tempos depois, confusa, a jovem menina olhou para o céu a procura de suas estrelas favoritas, suas estrelas guias, que guardavam seu caminho velando por sua felicidade. Quando sentia medo do que fazer, buscava conforto nelas. Mas nessa duvida, provavelmente, elas não ajudariam.

O lugar onde durante o dia era um campo de combate, caiu em profundo silencio separando duas mulheres amigas, outrora inimigas. Duas pessoas de lugares diferentes, com propósitos e vidas diversas, que trocaram aprendizados e tocaram lugares sensíveis em cada coração. Cada uma com o pensamento em um lugar distante, e assim, não puderam notar que eram observadas por uma figura perdida na escuridão da madrugada.

.

xxxxx

.

- Essa musica está péssima! - disse o majestoso Lorde fazendo uma carranca para a taça de ouro que segurava – Alias, não entendo onde é que vocês arrumaram esse saque. Não tem gosto de nada.

Desviou os olhos para frente, e ficou em silencio pensativo.

- Senhor, deseja ouvir outra melodia, alguma especifica... – perguntou um dos quatro músicos, sendo interrompido e silenciado por um leve aceno de mão do Rei, que continuou com seu olhar fixo no espaço vazio.

- Onde está Reichi¿ - perguntou solene, ainda olhando para o nada.

- Meu Lorde, se me permite a palavra, devo dizer-lhe que Reichi saiu faz algumas horas. – a voz grossa veio de um homem em pé, afastado cerca de 4 metros, atrás do trono do Lord.

- Naoto, ele informou onde estava indo¿

- Não meu Lorde, mas eu também não fiz questão de perguntar. Perdoe-me, por favor. – disse o grande homem, curvando-se respeitosamente.

Naoto pode ver um sorriso aparecer no rosto do homem a sua esquerda, enquanto o da direita não expressava nenhuma emoção.

O rei se levantou. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam não se fixar em nenhum ponto, enquanto andava devagar, perdido em suas indagações silenciosas.

Os servos seguiam-no com o olhar atento, enquanto as vestes imperiais deslizavam suavemente pelo chão de mármore da grande sala do trono. O silencio pesado do ambiente, aumentava a expectativa de todos em querer saber sobre os conflitos internos do rei.

O Lorde olhou diretamente para o servo a direita de Naoto, e sem mudar sua expressão séria continuou – Ryo vá até a câmara da princesa e verifique como ela está. E Mamoru traga-me alguma coisa para dar gosto a este saque.

- Sim Majestade. – disse Mamoru sorrindo, enquanto Ryo apenas reverenciou e saiu para seu dever.

O rei caminhou até seu trono e graciosamente se sentou. Sua posição reta, a face seria e pensativa, enquanto apoiava os braços em cada lado do luxuoso acento. Suspirou discretamente. _Noite tediosa_, declarou mentalmente, enquanto pensava no servo que se ausentara.

Reichi sempre foi reservado, gostava de silencio, de um bom saque, mas também se deleitava em uma boa conversa. Possuidor de um jeito espontâneo e louco apesar de alguns momentos de nostalgia preocupante. Adora estar perto da natureza, e estranhamente tem gosto pela primavera. O considera um espirito livre, alguém que aprecia a liberdade acima de tudo, então não o forçava a estar dentro do palácio quando não fosse necessário. Afinal, seus quase mil anos trouxeram sabedoria suficiente para saber distinguir e avaliar os benefícios entre aprisionar e cativar.

Mantinha Reichi em seu castelo, pela vontade própria do servo. Para isso, despertava nele ambições, desejos, e motivos para querer ficar. Dava-lhe a liberdade que queria, mas o segurava próximo de seu domínio. Seus dons eram de extrema importância, um item valioso demais em sua coleção de preciosidades, impossível de descartar.

E se alguma coisa errada estivesse envolvida com esses 'passeios', ou se ele agisse para prejudicar seu reinado, seria simples. Não o mataria, desperdiçando assim os poderes excepcionais, faria o mesmo que fez com Ryo. Aprisionar. Para doma-lo e transforma-lo em seu servo, não teve outra opção a não ser controlar a mente do Tengu* ninja, por tempo integral. _Talvez se interromper a manipulação, ele nem tenha mais memórias._

Piscou e apagou as suspeitas absurdas sobre Reichi da cabeça. Fazia parte de seus instintos suspeitar de tudo e todos.

Mas era perda de tempo pensar em conspirações vindas dele. Afinal, tinha indubitavelmente, toda a certeza de que ele nunca o enganaria. Poderia soar estranho e tolo para um grande Rei, ter tanta fé em um servo. Alguns diriam que era loucura, mas na verdade, era um fato. Mesmo se Reichi quisesse trai-lo - algo que duvidava muito – ele não poderia. Mas isso ia além da compreensão dos outros.

Deixando suas preocupações, pode ouvir ao longe os passos do responsável por essa pequena desordem interna de suas ideias. Ele escondia sua presença completamente, e os passos eram tão leves, que nem poderia dizer se ele estava longe ou perto. Era deliciosa a sensação de perigo que isso causava em seu corpo. Não saber a localização de um ser existente em seu território, para um experiente dominador com poderosos e infalíveis instintos, tornava o risco excitante.

Reichi parecia um fantasma rápido e tênue. Ele havia crescido demais.

Em um movimento imperceptível estava na frente do Rei.

- Meu Lorde. – disse agachado se apoiando em um joelho, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, surpreendendo todos os presentes na sala imperial, que não conseguiram ver de onde, ou como, ele havia chegado àquela posição.

O rei apenas acenou a cabeça em afirmação.

- Posso servi-lo de alguma maneira Majestade¿ - perguntou a figura esbelta de olhos vermelhos, ainda permanecendo em sua posição respeitosa.

- Foi aproveitar a brisa noturna Reichi¿ - questionou o Rei.

- Sim meu Lorde. Fui consultar o vento, e ele me trouxe notícias de que o calor não se prolongara mais, e que logo uma tempestade passara por essas terras.

- É bom saber, já que o visitante se aproxima. Temos que receber bem nosso convidado, para que não haja surpresas desagradáveis. – disse ao servo.

Os lábios do súdito apertados em uma linha fina se voltaram para cima com a declaração de seu Senhor.

- Não precisarei dos seus serviços essa noite. Pode se retirar. – ordenou o Lorde.

- Se me permite, poderia fazer-lhe companhia enquanto o Senhor permanece aqui no salão¿ - pediu enquanto se levantava, para assumir uma posição reta.

- Se é o que desejas, fique. - permitiu orgulhosamente o Majestoso Senhor.

Reichi acenou com a cabeça como agradecimento, e caminhou lentamente para o lado do trono real, ao mesmo tempo em que Ryo entrou novamente na sala para anunciar:

- Senhor, Miwa-hime* já está dormindo em seus aposentos. A Senhorita passa bem.

- Excelente - declarou o rei, sentido a aproximação do outro servo, que pelo barulho dos passos desajeitados, estava acompanhado de alguém.

Alguns segundos depois, Mamoru adentrou o salão trazendo consigo um jovem rapaz maltrapilho com as mãos presas juntas por correntes, andando lento e cabisbaixo, logo atrás do servo Comandante que segurava as pontas do instrumento de metal, direcionando o humano de semblante triste.

O homem escravo tentava não olhar para os lados, muito menos diretamente para qualquer um presente no salão, obedecendo fielmente às ordens que recebera quando foi levado para o castelo do Rei, nas terras do extremo leste.

Contrariando parte das instruções que recebeu, levantou minimamente a cabeça para ver melhor o lugar onde estava. O piso fino e bonito gelava seus pés descalços, e as paredes com extensas pinturas sobre guerras de gerações, e entalhos de ouro impunham o poder feroz e indomável do Senhor do castelo. Se atreveu a subir um pouco mais o rosto e os olhos, e se deparou em uma grande sala, com uma estátua imensa em ouro com a forma de um dragão. O objeto era perfeito em seus detalhes e realismo.

Então o Comandante a sua frente parou, e rapidamente forçou os olhos se desviarem daquela estátua deslumbrante, abaixando a cabeça, enquanto a voz forte que chegava a seus ouvidos fazia o corpo tremer em antecipação ao medo.

- Majestade, venho humildemente sugerir que talvez alguma quantidade de sangue no saquê possa agradar um pouco mais seu paladar. – disse Mamoru com um pequeno, quase imperceptível, sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

O rei acenou a cabeça em gosto, para que ele se retirasse; - Tire essas correntes, e dê-lhe uma espada qualquer.

O servo ficou um pouco confuso com a ordem do seu Senhor, mas obedeceu sem hesitação.

E conforme o comandante tirava as correntes dos punhos do escravo, o jovem humano tremia sob a presença intimidante do Rei. Por que, afinal, estava tão próximo do grande Senhor¿ Olha-lo ou aproximar-se dele era estritamente proibido, e considerando isso, só havia uma explicação para tal momento. Até o ser mais imbecil saberia a resposta.

A música que tocavam, era seu cortejo fúnebre, e o piso fino que seus pés gostaram de sentir, seria sua última apreciação. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente, que aquela seria a ultima vez que, o medo dominava seu corpo e suas mãos seguravam uma espada.

De repente sentiu um poder sobre sua pele que se estendia por todo seu corpo. O que mantinha seus pés no chão e o ar que respirava, não existia mais. Tudo se tornou pesado e escuro, algo tão apavorante, que sufocava seu coração em medo e parecia matar lentamente cada pedaço seu.

Levantou os olhos em desespero, e fixou-os no homem a sua frente. Aquele era o Rei¿ Nunca tinha visto seu rosto, apenas suas costas. Os olhos dele eram fendas perigosas, e seu rosto estava em branco. Depois de piscar dificilmente mais uma vez, ele estava sorrindo serenamente, e todo medo se dissipou de uma vez. Mas um segundo depois disso, já não sabia quem era, o que era, em que lugar estava, muito menos tinha poder sobre seu corpo. Aquele escravo humano não existia mais.

Reichi que permanecia encostado atrás do trono real, observava com encanto a cena a sua frente, enquanto todos os outros se surpreendiam como todas outras vezes. O humano quase desmaiou inconsciente ao sentir o poder do youki do Rei, não conseguia segurar a espada pelo tanto que tremia de pavor. E depois que o Senhor olhou dentro de seus olhos e dominou cada canto de sua mente, o controle sobre a criatura foi total. Alguns já não demonstravam surpresa, mas observavam admirados o poder do Majestoso Senhor ao fazer o homem quase morrendo de medo, sorrir ao se aproximar dele, parecendo dançar, e cortar alegremente o pulso para despejar o sangue na taça de ouro.

Mal sabiam eles, que aquele não era nem um grão do seu poder.

- Majestade, nossa guarda informou que seu convidado se aproxima. Em alguns minutos ele estará aqui. – Informou um servo que acabara de entrar no grande salão.

Reichi fez sinal de que o Lorde havia entendido, para que o informante se retirasse.

O Rei tomou seu saque em um gole, antes de ordenar – Mamoru separe alguns dos seus soldados para o acompanharem em busca de um tesouro. Aguarde por novas ordens, Reichi irá comanda-lo em meu nome.

- Como quiser Majestade. – o sorriso esnobe do servo comandante se apagou totalmente ao ouvir que Reichi daria as ordens a sua tropa, enquanto se retirava para cumprir seu dever.

- E Naoto, certifique-se de receber bem nosso convidado e traze-lo até mim, para meus cumprimentos. Depois, leve-o a sua câmara de hospedagem. Provavelmente ele esta cansado da longa viajem e preferirá ter nossa audiência amanha.

O súdito reverenciou e saiu.

Restando apenas Ryo, Reichi, e os músicos que continuavam com sua sinfonia de instrumentos no ambiente, o Lorde se sentiu a vontade para falar com o homem ao seu lado.

- Reichi, amanhã quando eu conversar com Sesshoumaru, conseguirei a informação que precisamos. Então eu irei chama-lo para começar a executar o plano, mas até lá, não permaneça a vista nesse castelo. Não deixe que ele o veja.

- Sim, meu Lorde.

- Nossa busca... - Disse o Rei sorrindo em entusiasmo contagiante - ... está no fim!

.

_Autora: A. Diandra_

_._

* * *

><p><span>Sumário<span>:

*sensei: professor; mestre.

*gomen nasai: pedido de desculpas, como 'me desculpe'.

***Tengu**: Nas histórias da cultura japonesa, diz-se que um tengu, é um hibrido (youkai) de homem e corvo, descendente do Deus do Trovão Suzano, irmão da Deusa do Sol AMATERASU, e do Deus da Lua TSUKI, que um dia foi punido pela irmã e mandado para a Terra (XINTOÍSMO). Existem muitas lendas sobre Suzano e sua passagem heróica pela Terra, muito interessantes, e que citarei na própria fic. Acredita-se que a arte Ninja tenha surgido dos Tengus, e muitos diziam que as 'mágicas ninjas' exercidas por eles, eram fruto das suas origens, ou seja, do poder do Deus Suzano presente em seus sangues.

*Miwa-hime: Miwa é nome próprio, o nome da filha do Rei Katsuo, e hime significa princesa. Princesa Miwa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AUTORA<strong>**: **Não deixem de ler no sumário, a parte que especifica um pouco sobre Tengus. Será importante no decorrer da história.

.

Desculpe pela demora em postar um novo capitulo, e por este ser curto e talvez um pouco cansativo. Eu gostaria já de pular para o próximo, que é onde a ação começa a acontecer, mas esse capitulo 'intermediário' é estritamente necessário para compreensão do próximo. Prometo que não demorarei tanto quanto esse para postar o capitulo 5, já tenho metade dele pronto, e adianto que talvez será o mais longo.

.

Agradeço a todos, de coração, que estão lendo esta fic, principalmente os que deixam comentários. Toda vez que eu recebo um alerta de comentário no e-mail, sinto grande vontade de continuar escrevendo e uma inspiração imensa para fazer o melhor para vocês. Continuem comentando e criticando, vocês não tem noção do bem que isso me faz. A cada comentário, são umas 4 páginas que eu escrevo inspiradíssima. Também fico feliz em saber que estou conseguindo seguir as personalidades dos personagens de maneira fiel, isso é muito difícil e é uma das minhas principais metas.

.

.

Agradecimentos:

- Estrela-chan, logo mais nos próximos capítulos sua duvida sobre o 'pesadelo' de Rin será esclarecida. A respeito do desencontro após o banho, creio que foi necessário para que os dois pudessem ter um reencontro mais 'apropriado' no final da noite. Obrigada pelo seu comentário, e não deixe de acompanhar a história.

.

- Lola pode ficar tranquila que preservar a personalidade de Sesshoumaru é uma das minha metas. Obrigada pelo seu comentário.

.

- Vanessa Evilin fico honrada com seu comentário, obrigada mesmo pelo elogio, e saiba que não deixarei de escrever essa fic. Ela provavelmente demorará para ter um fim definitivo, mas farei o máximo para continuar agradando os leitores. Não deixe de comentar!

.

- Luiza obrigado por acompanhar, e não deixe de ler ein!

.

- Carol seus comentários são sempre excelentes, deixando-me lisonjeada. Desculpe por ter demorado mais que o usual para postar novamente, e fico muito feliz por você ter gostado do anterior. Espero que goste desse capitulo, e deixe sua critica a respeito do mesmo. Continue acompanhando, por favor!

.


	5. Disfarces

Disclaimer:_Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_._

_**Gênero**_: Romance/Drama/Ação/Aventura.

_**Emparelhamento**_: Sesshoumaru/Rin

_**Sumário**__:__Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, agora Rei das Terras do Oeste, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas ao descobrir que a verdadeira história por traz do massacre acontecido em sua infância está ligado a mistérios e motivos inimagináveis, sua vida muda completamente trazendo responsabilidades e deveres que vão além deste mundo. [Mais no meu perfil.]_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

OBS: O que esta em itálico é pensamento da personagem. Travessão na frente da frase indica fala. Boa leitura!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Akai Ito - O fio vermelho do destino**

**.**

Capitulo 5: _Disfarces._

_._

Sesshoumaru sentado em uma luxuosa cadeira à beira da mesa de madeira nobre meditava em silencio.

- Lorde Sesshoumaru – chamou o pequeno youkai verde, em pé ao lado do seu mestre, impaciente pelo atraso do inicio da reunião marcada para o primeiro dia de instalação dos convidados. - Este Jaken se sente ofendido com Rei Katsuo, por tratar o excelentíssimo Senhor do Oeste de forma desrespeitosa, deixando-o no aguardo excessivo de sua presença, ignorando as cordialidades exigidas de um anfitrião e...

- Jaken! – Interrompeu imóvel, em tom grave.

- Meu lorde¿ - respondeu a pequena criatura bajuladora.

- Saia. – Ordenou inerte e calmo.

- Mas meu Lorde, se o Senhor permitir esse humilde criado pode servir-lhe como companhia nessa importante reunião...

- Basta! Saia agora. – Sua voz treinadamente fria ecoou na sala, enviando calafrios à espinha do servo desobediente, que identificou o alerta implícito do perigo em teimar sob uma ordem de seu mestre.

- Jaken esperará por Sesshoumaru-sama do lado de fora dessa sala. Desejo-lhe uma próspera assembleia meu Lorde. – respondeu o youkai verde antes de se retirar cabisbaixo em passos lentos.

O grande inu-youkai pareceu não notar a ausência no salão, nem mesmo os minutos de demora do Senhor Lorde do Leste, enquanto observava as paredes do outro lado da grande sala desanimado. Esse lugar não inspirava seu interesse.

Desde ontem à noite, quando chegou a essas terras após quase dois dias de viagem, uma única coisa chamou sua atenção; O fato de que a vegetação nesse território era fechada e o clima equilibrado, denunciando uma terra fértil suscetível ao plantio, mas que contraditoriamente, não havia plantações ou cultivo. Nem humanos com suas apropriações.

As especulações de que o Lorde do Leste era impiedoso e que alimentava imenso ódio pela humanidade, frequentemente chegava a seus domínios. Na verdade, esse foi o argumento que o fez considerar a ideia de vir até aqui, afinal, também era conhecido por partilhar o mesmo pensamento.

Os humanos, com sua ousadia tola e desejo pela própria morte, desafiavam a lógica e encontravam maneiras de se aproximar de onde não eram tolerados, e consequentemente do perigo.

Habitações nos limites e controladas em pedaços de terra para os cuidados, manutenções dos plantios e também para a riqueza do Rei eram toleradas, conforme os acordos com o Conselho, mas nos domínios do Rei Katsuo as pessoas mais próximas estavam a horas de distancia das fronteiras.

Não surpreendeu o Conselho demorar a tomar consciência da situação.

Mas isso também não importava. Esses problemas não lhe interessavam.

A viagem até esse reino foi rápida, porem cansativa. Não em questão de esforço físico, mas por tédio. Não encontrou também youkais para desafiar uma luta ou merecer um exercício. Apenas Jaken tagarelando coisas sem importância ao passo que lembrava o encontro com Rin.

Ela ficou feliz ao ouvir sua proposta, e isso o agradou. Vê-la animada e confortável em sua presença trouxe-lhe um alivio bom, desconhecido até mesmo para ele. Ela foi, além de seu pai, a única pessoa que nunca sentiu medo ou apreensão em sua presença. Confirmar que não havia perdido isso o deixou estimulado e curioso em saber quais mais atitudes Rin havia preservado, e outras que mudaram com o crescimento da jovem... Como ela reagiria em ver seu castelo, como se comportaria em relação ao seu merecido tratamento como princesa, nas terras do Oeste...

Rin havia se tornado uma mulher, e não poderia se esquecer disso. Esse fato pareceu estranho a sua mente lógica e complexa, relutante ao vislumbrar memórias antigas e tolas da infância da garota sob sua custódia. Tolas e agradáveis.

- Como vai Lorde Sesshoumaru¿- Cumprimentou Lorde Katsuo com um arco ao adentrar a sala de reuniões, onde o seu convidado estava à espera. - Presumo que sua estadia esteja sendo confortável.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça, respondendo indiferente - Minhas acomodações estão excelentes. – O quarto era grande e luxuoso como o restante do palácio, limpo e organizado. Apesar de entediante, era confortável.

- Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar. Acredito que você ainda não tenha visitado o restante do castelo, por isso, quero convidar-lhe para conhecê-lo. – sugeriu Katsuo sorrindo, sentando-se na outra ponta da mesa, no assento imperial.

- Este Sesshoumaru não pretende passar demasiado tempo em suas propriedades. – Respondeu enfadado.

- Mas Lord Sesshoumaru, faço-lhe um convite pessoal para visitar a biblioteca. Garanto a vós que será muito agradável. Existem livros raros em minhas prateleiras, alguns exemplares únicos, exclusivos a mim. Qualquer apreciador renomado ficaria agraciado em ir vê-la.

Muito era comentado entre outros nobres sobre a reputação do Lorde do Leste. A compulsão de Katsuo por tesouros e bens preciosos era vista como exagero, mas com absoluto renome. Não era de se duvidar que sua biblioteca provavelmente fosse uma das, se não a mais completa e extensa de raridades, uma obra legitima de um grande colecionador. Conhecer alguns exemplares inauditos poderia ser útil contra seu tédio.

- Ponderarei sua sugestão.

O outro Rei sorriu brevemente, tornando-se serio em seguida - Sem mais delongas – fez uma pequena pausa para tomar em suas mãos uma taça que um servo acabara de servir com uma bebida, servindo depois o convidado - Eu tenho um acordo a propor. Soube que um dos senhores do norte está em atrito com o oeste.

- Lorde Hideo. – rematou Sesshoumaru. Isto não era confidencial a ninguém.

- Sim. Ele é jovem, assim como o Senhor, e assumiu a liderança das terras de seu pai há pouco tempo. Devo dizer-lhe que Hideo é meu sobrinho, por isso estou a par da atual situação. A falta de experiência com o controle do norte envergonha o nome de seu pai, assim como traz vergonha a minha casa. – Seu semblante tornou-se mais preocupado, como se o rumo de seus interesses estivesse se distanciando de seu alcance. - Já faz um tempo que o norte está dividido entre dois reinos, o da esquerda que se recusa a uma união pacifica, e o da direita, atualmente liderado por Hideo, cuja inaptidão ameaça ruir todo o trabalho esplendoroso de seus descendentes. – Tomou um gole de sua bebida, antes de prosseguir. - Meu governo tem sido longo e prospero e minha experiência com o anterior Inu no Taishou, Senhor do Oeste e seu pai, me concedeu ciência suficiente para diferenciar as vantagens de um acordo bem sucedido, assim como as desvantagens de uma guerra néscia. É com esse intuito que acredito que um acordo entre nossas terras possa ser benéfico para ambas as partes. – disse soberano e convicto. Em sua voz firme não se fazia presente nenhuma duvida para questionamentos. Katsuo estava cheio de si, certo de que Sesshoumaru não negaria sua oferta, como se sua resposta fosse evidente.

Sesshoumaru notou a confiança excessiva do outro youkai e não gostou de pensar que ele o considerava previsível e persuadível. Entretanto, notou que a oferta que parecia simples, escondia muito mais interesses e vantagens.

- Com qual fundamento você afirma que um acordo entre o oeste e o leste, pode evitar uma guerra desnecessária com o norte, e sua provável queda, concedida por minhas mãos¿ - perguntou sondando por mais informações que condissessem sobre as expectativas do outro.

- Se a questão pendente entre você e Hideo for à troca de produtos, como matéria prima para a fabricação de armas, ferro, aço e chumbo eu posso fornecer-lhe. O leste é abundante nesse recurso, assim como o norte. Em troca, solicito duas coisas. A primeira delas é mão de obra para o trabalho em minhas terras. Como pode ver, não há humanos nessas redondezas, devido a minha intolerância com os mesmo, e meu reino precisa de mais subordinados qualificados para o trabalho braçal. – Katsuo dizia desinteressado fazendo parecer que suas exigências não tinham relevância para o solicitado. - A segunda é um tratado de paz entre nossas terras. Sermos aliados, e consequentemente mais fortes que o Sul, que tem o maior poder no momento. Sem pretensões de unificação entre as terras, somente os nossos nomes vinculados estendendo a força entre duas terras e inspirando o medo em outros reinos. Ninguém se atreverá a desafiar o poder do oeste ou do leste. E como beneficio bônus para nós dois, as terras centrais, rodeadas por nossos territórios não hesitará em fazer um acordo conosco, disponibilizando as rotas de comercio, grande forte de sua região. Somente ganhos para os dois lados. – finalizou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_Youkais dragões são estrategistas natos, além de poderosos. Principalmente da linhagem puramente nobre de Katsuo,_ pensou o inu-youkai entendendo a profundidade de tal negociação.

Apesar de parecer simples, era um intenso acordo que encobria grandes consequências. Se o verdadeiro objetivo fosse somente a respeito dessa proposta não haveria necessidade em especificar a situação de Hideo ou de se defender do Sul. Por trás destes ganhos vantajosos, o real propósito de Katsuo estava em dominar o Norte, tirando o próprio sobrinho do poder e posteriormente, conquistar a outra parte das terras divididas. Levando em consideração a proposta inicial, o Conselho não se oporá, visto que dos reis integrantes, três seriam 'beneficiados', sendo que não aprovando, marcariam um provável estopim para uma guerra que prejudicaria a todos.

- E qual seria o meio para selar o tratado¿ - Estreitou os olhos desafiadoramente.

- Um pacto imensurável como esse deve ser firmado veridicamente para que não haja nenhuma mínima brecha para um conflito ou desacato de outros. E a maneira mais genuína para isso é através do matrimônio. O casamento de Lorde Sesshoumaru, Senhor das terras do Oeste, e Miwa-hime, filha de Lorde Katsuo, Senhor das terras do Leste.

Esse passo o surpreendeu. O casamento seria um selo irrevogável e incontestável da autenticidade da negociação, contudo, era algo arriscado. Oferecer a única filha e herdeira poderia dar duas opções para um possível golpe: Katsuo poderia mata-lo e assumir o controle das terras do Oeste, ou Sesshoumaru poderia fazer proveito da brecha que o matrimonio abria, mata-lo e tomar posse das terras do Leste. Possibilidades e probabilidades iguais para ambos os lados. Um jogo de sorte. Se apoderar definitivamente do Oeste, Leste e Norte faria de um dos dois, o maior imperador de todos os tempos, e possível governador de todas as terras do Nippon.

Precisaria raciocinar e planejar detalhadamente, analisar Katsuo e tal proposta. Concentrado, inspirou profundo e discretamente. No ar Sesshoumaru sentia o cheiro das emoções do outro youkai, mas seu olfato não conseguiu encontrar qualquer tipo de mudança no humor dele, enquanto sua audição registrava os batimentos que se mantinham constantes e inalterados. Seus instintos inu-youkais ensinaram-lhe que uma pessoa poderia enganar com palavras e expressões faciais, mas nunca através do aroma e dos batimentos cardíacos.

O youkai dragão mostrou-se muito inteligente e cauteloso em suas ações, provando que mesmo ao arriscar, ele ainda tinha controle sobre a situação. A maneira dele ao falar, o comportamento espontâneo, os sorrisos simpáticos, estavam ali apenas para confundir ainda mais sua percepção.

- Devo examinar detalhadamente a oferta. – O rosto do Dai-youkai de cabelos brancos permanecia ilegível.

- Fique a vontade, tome o tempo que julgar melhor. – instruiu pacientemente Katsuo.

- Não há necessidade. Minha decisão estará tomada até o dia da próxima reunião do Conselho e será comunicada a vós e possivelmente aos outros membros na mesma data.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o anfitrião com um sorriso simpático. - E Sesshoumaru... – chamou após alguns momentos, parecendo se lembrar de uma questão esquecida - Muitos boatos correm pelas terras... E dizem que você tem uma protegida humana vivendo em seu castelo e por conhecer sua reputação em relação aos humanos, questionei essa informação. Eu não me importo com esse fato, mas como o pai de sua pretendente, gostaria de perguntar-lhe se essa informação é verdadeira, para que possamos acertar os detalhes do possível tratado e para que eu possa instruir corretamente a minha filha, futuramente.

Não se espantou com a pergunta. Desde o momento em que Rin começou a acompanha-lo, soube de suas responsabilidades e da confusão que isso causaria aos outros, já que até mesmo a si próprio foi um ato inesperado. Não tinha obrigação de responder a esse questionamento, mas se estavam cogitando algum contrato, no teor dele teriam de haver especificações sobre os detalhes da negociação, e Rin estaria em um destes.

- Minha protegida vive na mesma aldeia do filho bastardo de meu pai, mas passará a morar no meu palácio após a minha volta ao Oeste. Independente de qual seja minha resposta aviso-lhe que sob nenhum alvitre abrirei mão do que é meu. Um dos termos do possível acordo será esse. Ninguém poderá toca-la ou agir sobre a vida dela além de mim, ou estará sujeito a minha fúria. – À espreita da voz calma a ameaça iminente, e no fundo dos impassíveis olhos dourados, faíscas alertavam o perigo de uma transgressão. Apesar disso, sua face fria permaneceu a mesma.

- Compreendo e concordo plenamente, assim como desejo a concretização de nosso negócio. Bem, quaisquer mais especificações que queira acrescentar, sinta-se a vontade. - O sorriso instantaneamente reaparecendo no rosto. Katsuo levantou-se de seu trono, reiterando seu convite antes de se despedir com um breve aceno para fazer seu caminho à sua câmera privada. - Reforço novamente meu convite para que conheça a biblioteca a qualquer momento.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça brevemente em resposta. - Obrigado.

.

xxxxx

.

- Sim meu Lorde. – Respondeu Reichi ao chamado de seu Senhor.

- Reichi... A localização da garota foi descoberta. Agora eu preciso de você. – Anunciou o Katsuo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, sentando-se em seu trono de sua sala privada.

O vassalo abaixou-se em um de seus joelhos, sorrindo satisfeito em troca - Meu magnifico Senhor, eu farei o melhor. Devo dizer-lhe que meu espião retornou com a localização da 'fugitiva'. Conseguimos encontrar seu esconderijo. Agora está tudo completo.

O Sorriso do Lorde do Leste tornou-se maior e muito mais perigoso. - Que dia glorioso, cheio de excelentes noticias! Vá rápido, não perca tempo. Leve o exercito, e seja um pouco discreto.

- Sim mestre. Isso será excitante...

.

xxxxx

.

O vento sibilava na copa das arvores próximas, e mesmo de onde estava, podia ouvir a suave melodia que ele produzia. Sentada no chão de frente e bem próxima ao campo de flores, respirava um ar diferente dos outros lugares. Era doce, suave, e lembrava sua infância. Se havia indecisão, aqui poderia pensar melhor... O ritmo, com essa visão, sempre ajudava a esclarecer as dúvidas.

Suspirou. Na infância tudo era simples e fácil. Sem decisões para o restante da vida, sem responsabilidades sobre o que fazer, nenhum problema a respeito do que falasse ou fizesse. Apenas correr, brincar, ser espontâneo, você mesmo. Apenas você com todas as suas bobeiras e infantilidades.

Crescer era difícil, preocupante. _E dá dor de cabeça_, pensou.

Já fazia quatro dias que Sesshoumaru havia partido, e que Rin passava por reflexões constantes. Muito pensou e nada se esclareceu.

Estava tão alegre por tê-lo visto mais uma vez, que quando disse que poderia ir com ele, se quisesse, não pensou em mais nada. E no dia seguinte, Megume-sensei fez toda a alegria e ansiedade se transformarem em duvidas e arrependimento.

Não era culpa dela abrir seus olhos. Se ela não o tivesse feito, poderia acabar se amargurando e se arrependendo mais tarde.

Quando contou para Kagome-chan que estava feliz em poder ir com seu Mestre, não passou por sua cabeça que poderia estar magoando a amiga. Ela sempre esteve presente em sua vida desde que chegou ao vilarejo, como uma irmã que se importou em todos os momentos, ajudando e aconselhando. Foi muito simples virar-lhe as costas dizendo 'adeus, estou indo embora' sem ao menos pensar em uma maneira melhor de contar sua decisão. Que tipo de amiga isso a tornava¿ _O tipo que não pensa nos outros, egoísta, não é¿_, refletiu.

Depois de três dias inteiros e duas noites de treinamento intenso, ontem finalmente voltou para a cabana de Kagome-chan para descansar e pedir desculpas a amiga.

'_- Kagome-chan, por favor, me desculpe. – pediu._

_- Do que você esta falando Rin-chan¿- Kagome olhava preocupada para todas as manchas roxas que cercavam o corpo magro da jovem, presentes principalmente nos braços e pernas._

_- Desculpe por não pensar em você antes de escolher partir daqui. Eu não quis te virar as costas, eu só não pensei em todas as partes. – explicou envergonhada._

_- Não se sinta triste por isso, eu entendo perfeitamente, e não me senti ofendida. - ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto pegava uma mochila amarela, cheia até a borda de curativos e medicamentos. '_

E para sua sensei que nem ao menos contou¿ Simplesmente deixou os sentimentos evasivos tomarem conta, não se importando com mais nada. Esqueceu pelo menos metade dos seus ensinamentos por conta de sua ansiedade em ir para o Oeste.

Após ponderar veemente sobre o primeiro dia de exercícios com Megume, entendeu que na verdade sua professora não queria intensificar o treinamento de tal maneira rigorosa, apenas por sua infração a respeito dos seus ensinos. Ela fez aquilo para aliviar sua mente da ansiedade, para que pudessem discutir a profundidade de uma decisão do tipo. A responsabilidade de uma escolha, as coisas a se relevar, as consequências possíveis... Aprendeu que decidir entre duas opções era mais complicado do que imaginou.

No segundo dia de luta com a experiente mulher, sua tarefa foi se defender. Foi difícil, mas com a mente mais calma pode se concentrar e evitar alguns golpes. Diferentemente do dia anterior, fizeram pausas para meditar, comer e se hidratar, mas o exercício de defesa se estendeu até o anoitecer. Durante o dia, Megume contou-lhe sobre algumas experiências próprias, falou de alguns livros, e indicou contos para a leitura. À noite, conversaram mais seriamente.

'_- Rin, eu não te culpo por desejar ir com Sesshoumaru, até mesmo por tudo que você me contou sobre o que aconteceu em sua infância. Para alguém sozinho e abandonado, é impossível esquecer uma ajuda tão nobre. Mas hoje você é uma mulher, e irá para um lugar totalmente desconhecido. Uma humana entre centenas de youkais. Com os treinamentos que teve, e com sua força que só tende a aumentar, poderá facilmente se proteger contra alguns deles, contudo Sesshoumaru terá que vigia-la constantemente para a própria garantia. E ele é um Rei com muitas terras e servos para administrar, muitas obrigações, reuniões, lutas... Ficará cada vez mais difícil para ele manter isso. – Fez uma pausa, e desviando o olhar continuou - E você ficará sozinha mais uma vez, numa terra de youkais que não aceitam humanos._

_Aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, e tudo o ela disse fazia lógica, entretanto, alguma coisa não se encaixava. Havia algo, que faltava. - Mas Megume-sensei, apesar de gostar muito de você e dos ensinamentos, considerar Kagome-chan minha melhor amiga, e já ter me acostumado com esse vilarejo e as pessoas que aqui vivem, eu não sei... – parou um segundo procurando palavras certas para dizer o que queria – eu tenho a sensação que falta alguma coisa. Eu gosto de viver aqui, mas eu me sinto deslocada. Quando entro na cabana que vivo com Kagome-chan, aquela é a cabana de Kagome-chan e nada mais. Não é o lugar que eu possa chamar de lar._

_- E você pensa que encontrará o que procura com ele¿ Ou até mesmo um lar¿'_

Quando Megume perguntou isso, não deu uma resposta a ela. E o que poderia dizer¿

Que acreditava que isso poderia ser possível¿ Que gostaria de tentar, mesmo sabendo que ele era um youkai que sempre desprezou humanos, mas que perto dele se sentia... Viva... Livre.

Que independente do que estivesse esperando do outro lado de sua decisão, estaria disposta a aceitar, desde que isso resultasse no que a fazia se sentir desse jeito, e verdadeiramente feliz.

Mas, novamente se sentiu confusa e egoísta. De novo pensou apenas em si mesma e esqueceu que não era só a sua vida que estava em uma balança. Fazer o que gostaria a deixaria bem, porem, isso significava o mesmo para ele¿

"_... Sesshoumaru terá que vigia-la constantemente para a própria garantia. E ele é um Rei com muitas terras e servos para administrar, muitas obrigações, reuniões, lutas... Ficará cada vez mais difícil para ele manter isso."_

A voz de Megume soou sabia demais em sua mente. Acusadora e verdadeira demais.

Seus caprichos afetariam um reinado, e sua presença certamente seria um empecilho na vida de um grande imperador. Em quantos momentos ele deixaria suas originais responsabilidades para cuidar de uma mulher adulta num lugar repleto de youkais¿ O que seus servos não pensariam a respeito do seu Rei, por ter qualquer tipo de relação com uma humana¿ Até quando ele poderia mantê-la em sua casa, antes que seu império começasse a desfazer-se¿ E o que faria se depois, para salvar o próprio reino, ele tivesse que escolher entre tudo que sempre quis e uma simples humana¿

_Logicamente, não será minha efêmera vida a contemplada_...

Todos esses caminhos, bênçãos e desgraças em uma escolha. Vidas destinadas por duas simples palavras: sim ou não.

Isso a deixava com essa dor de cabeça.

Fechou os olhos, e respirou o doce aroma do campo. A falta da sabedoria e conselhos de Kaede pesou em sua consciência, e doeu no peito mais uma vez. Ela saberia o que dizer.

Em momentos assim, seu coração trazia lembranças de sua família, também doloridas pela saudade. Ansiava por uma palavra amiga, uma direção de um pai sábio, a opinião de uma mãe carinhosa, até mesmo o sermão de um irmão mais velho e protetor. Às vezes, a falta do amor de uma verdadeira família atingia-lhe com tristeza. Era um sentimento lúgubre e passageiro, mas ainda existia. Talvez uma pequena, minúscula, parte de si viveria sempre em luto, lamentando a perda e falta da mesma.

Não deixava esses sentimentos transparecerem, e não contou sobre tais a ninguém. Esse era um pedaço de sua alma muito intimo e profundo para ser dividido. Seu coração era muito orgulhoso e cheio de si para deixar uma minúscula parte nostálgica se sobrepor, assombrando sua torrencial alegria.

E já tinha se acostumado com essas ausências, quase não se lembrava dos seus rostos. Porém, não deixava de se perguntar, o que sua mãe lhe diria se contasse sobre seus conflitos e pedisse sua opinião. E de todo jeito, sempre acreditou que independente de onde eles estivessem, estavam ajudando e velando por sua felicidade. Eles sempre seriam suas estrelas guias.

_O que ela me diria¿_

Ouviu ruídos de passos próximo a onde estava e abriu os olhos rapidamente, se sentindo nervosa ao ser distraída dos seus pensamentos. Não queria ninguém nesse lugar que era seu refúgio. Esse foi o momento que escolheu para se sentir em paz. Não deveria ter ninguém aqui, nada para aumentar ainda mais sua dor de cabeça, para pressionar, ou dividir seu espaço.

O leve barulho se tornava cada vez mais auditivo, denunciando a proximidade de alguém. Não imaginou que outros conheciam esse lugar. Aqui estava distante do vilarejo, então talvez fosse apenas um andarilho.

No entanto, de entre as arvores apareceu um jovem e belo homem, e instantaneamente lembrou-se das feições dele. Era o mesmo que alguns dias atrás, durante a noite de festa sorriu varias vezes para ela. Um estranho que Sango-chan cismou como um pretendente em potencial. Continuava a se sentiu chateada pela invasão repentina, mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhada, como na noite em que o encontrava fitando e sorrindo em sua direção. Virou a cabeça rapidamente, voltando a olhar para frente como se não o tivesse reconhecido ou visto chegar.

- Me desculpe por incomoda-la. Não sabia que muitas outras pessoas conheciam esse lugar. – se desculpou o homem estranho.

Não se virou para olha-lo - E não são. Nunca vi ninguém por aqui. – respondeu sem rodeios, afinal ele estava interrompendo um momento importante de reflexão. Esse lugar era seu esconderijo, e ele não tinha permissão para estar ali.

- Hum... – ele olhou para a extensão de flores a frente e colocou a mão acima dos olhos para tampar o sol que atrapalhava a visão - Eu não quero incomoda-la, vim aqui porque recentemente em uma das minhas andanças, me deparei com esse lugar maravilhoso. É muito tranquilo, e esse campo é perfeito. Vim pegar algumas flores para presentear uma pessoa, então depois que pegar o que eu preciso, irei embora. Não se incomode, serei breve.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu parecendo não fazer questão de continuar a conversa. Seu humor hoje estava péssimo.

Ele adentrou o vale florido, a frente de Rin, que se estendia para além da visão com diversos tipos de plantas coloridas e cheirosas, esquivando-se de algumas e pisando em locais estratégicos, com delicadeza, para que não destruísse desnecessariamente as flores em seu caminho. Parecia um pouco perdido em seu silêncio, e a garota sentada na grama observava com curiosidade como e quais ele iria colher.

- Será que uma mulher gosta de ganhar flores como presente¿ - ele perguntou distraído em sua tarefa.

Rin não respondeu, continuou a olhar discretamente o desempenho em uma tarefa tão incomum para um homem. Ele estava colhendo apenas lírios brancos, sua flor favorita.

- Ai! – ele murmurou com um xingamento baixo, quando espetou um dedo num espinho de uma rosa ao afasta-la de outra flor que queria pegar.

- Por que você esta colhendo essas¿ - perguntou não podendo mais manter sua curiosidade em segredo.

- Porque são mais bonitas. – respondeu ele em tom divertido.

Rin achou isso estranho porque todas as mulheres que conhecia, na escolha entre flores, eram unanimes em preferir rosas. Lembrou-se que quando enfeitava a cabana inteira de Kagome-chan com seus lírios, a amiga sempre pedia para trazer algumas rosas para ela.

- Talvez ela goste de rosas selvagens. Todas as mulheres gostam. – indicou.

O jovem virou o rosto para olha-la enquanto questionava - Quer dizer que não agradara receber lírios¿

- Todas as flores são lindas, mas pelo que vejo, mulheres preferem rosas.

O 'homem de sorrisos', como o nomeou mentalmente, olhou para as flores nos braços e depois para ela - É Rin-chan, não é¿ O seu nome.

- É Rin. – não gostou da intimidade do som do seu nome, vindo dele.

- Ah sim, me desculpe. Então Rin, você prefere as rosas selvagens¿

- Não.

Ele sorriu alegre, e começou a caminhar cuidadosamente para sair de entre as flores com seu objetivo conquistado nos braços, dizendo; - E por que você pensa que a mulher que quero presentar as preferirá ¿

A resposta era óbvia, já havia dito. - Porque sim, a maioria prefere.

- Eu não acho que ela preferirá. – ele rebateu.

- Eu acho que sim. – teimou ela.

Saindo do campo, ele esfregou os pés na grama rasteira, e bateu levemente a roupa na área do peito, retirando alguns vestígios de sujeira. Depois, ajeitou os cabelos, e tomando as flores nas mãos, as organizou como um buquê, e lentamente se aproximou de Rin.

- Então, já que segundo você essas não a agradarão... – O homem sorrindo ofereceu-as para a jovem sentada. - Ficaria feliz em recebê-las¿

Rin se espantou com a maneira direta dele, e falou um pouco desconcertada - Eu não devo aceitar...

- Por favor, vocês combinam... – O 'homem de sorriso', estava um pouco sério agora. - Aceite como minhas desculpas por invadir um lugar tão privado e intimo. Não deveria perturba-la.

Rin se sentiu um pouco culpada por ter teimado que a mulher que ele desejava presentear, não gostaria das flores que ele colheu com tanto cuidado. Fez com que o jovem achasse que seu trabalho havia sido um fracasso, e agora ele estava dando os lírios a uma desconhecida, provavelmente para não joga-los fora.

- É por que você não gosta dessas¿ Eu a ofendi comparando com elas¿ - ele perguntou com preocupação nos olhos.

- Não, não. Na verdade lírios são minhas flores preferidas...

Ele sorriu novamente. – Então deve ser porque elas estão desajeitadas... Onde está minha cabeça¿ É lógico que você não deve aceita-las... Eu apenas colhi e estou te entregando, isso não é algo digno de se fazer! Não as embrulhei, nem fiz um ramalhete devidamente enfeitado...

- Não se incomode, por favor...

- Não Rin, me desculpe. – Ele se sentou também no chão a uma distancia regular da jovem. - Não deveria tê-la ofendido novamente, simplesmente entregando seu presente de qualquer jeito.

- Meu presente¿ - Perguntou enquanto suas ideias eram clareadas pela lógica - Mas então era para mim que você as estava colhendo, desde o inicio¿!

Ele pareceu não ouvir – ou ignorou - a conclusão da jovem, enquanto pensava em seu equivoco - Isso! Eu a desmereci por querer dar-lhe algo sem uma preparação ideal. Mas vou reparar o meu erro!

- Por favor, não precisa, faço questão! – ele era um desconhecido, e não seria sensato aceitar algo dele.

- Não, eu faço questão! Espere só por um momento...

A mulher levantou, sentindo-se mal-humorada pela teimosia do rapaz estranho - Eu já vou embora, não precisa se _incomodar_ em fazer algo para mim, obrigado.

- Por favor, não vá. – Ele a olhava com olhos suplicantes. - Espere um momento, farei algo simples, aqui mesmo, enquanto você continua pensando no que estava pensando quando cheguei.

Como ele acreditava que conseguiria pensar novamente com ele teimando em querer dar algo que não queria receber¿ Não pelas flores, que adorava, mas porque ele era um estranho, muito estranho...

Mas ao menos ele não a estava pressionando a respeito de decisões. Era teimoso, mas parecia ser legal. E qual era o problema em sentar-se e conversar com alguém diferente, uma vez na vida¿ Ele não parecia querer fazer mal algum, e ela não era uma mulher indefesa. Ficaria ali por um tempo, não estava com pressa mesmo.

Passaram um curto período em silencio, enquanto se acostumavam à presença um do outro.

O jovem foi o primeiro a romper a tranquilidade - Eu também gosto de lírios, eles me fazem lembrar alguém. Uma pessoa que amei, e ainda amo muito...

- E por que você não está com essa pessoa agora¿ - sua chateação era evidente na voz, mas o desconcerto diminuiu ao ver o homem ao lado, pelo primeiro momento, sem palavras. Seu semblante ficou triste e seu ser irradiava um sentimento de perda assombrosa. Arrependeu-se por perguntar sobre um assunto sensível a ele. Não pensou que sua pergunta estupida, o deixaria mal.

Uma rajada de vento varreu o ar, e jogou mechas negras de cabelo do rapaz em cima dos olhos, escondendo a confusão presente neles. Respirando profundamente, passou a mão pela franja, ajeitando-a no lugar devido, e começou a falar com a voz baixa e distante;

- Porque ela me esqueceu, e foi melhor assim. – Em suas palavras podia-se notar o carinho, e nos olhos a dor, ao se referir a 'ela'. - Mas eu fico feliz. Eu soube que ela está feliz com outro alguém, construindo sua vida como sempre quis que fosse... Às vezes dói a saudade de não poder vê-la, toca-la, olhar em seus olhos... Mas não posso fazer nada, porque foi eu quem desistiu. Eu sabia que ela viveria melhor sem mim, um empecilho a menos no caminho...

Sentiu-se compadecida por sua tristeza... Não pode explicar, mas não queria vê-lo assim. Talvez porque se sentiu culpada em levar o dialogo até tal assunto... ou porque isso a lembrou de si mesma e de sua confusão interior. Se sua decisão mudasse para um 'não' à Sesshoumaru, como sua Sensei aconselhou, seria assim que ficaria toda vez que tocasse em um assunto que o envolvesse¿

_Tão infeliz¿_

- E você se arrepende da escolha que fez¿

- Eu não me arrependo porque ela está feliz. – Ele sorriu minimamente, um sorriso solitário que rapidamente desapareceu. - Mas isso não me priva dos constantes pensamentos e sonhos de como seria nossa vida, se estivéssemos juntos. Será que eu não poderia tê-la feito feliz como ela é hoje, assim tirando esse 'vazio' que surge toda vez que penso nela¿ Não me arrependo, mas sempre existe esse sentimento de 'se'. 'Se' eu tivesse ficado ao seu lado, 'se' eu optasse por outro caminho...

- E não há uma maneira de dizê-la isso, que você se arrependeu e está sofrendo, que fez isso pensando no bem dela, e que gostaria de tentar diferente¿ - perguntou sentindo uma simpatia crescente por ele, querendo ajuda-lo de algum jeito.

- Eu posso voltar atrás e dizer isso, mas quem garante que ela me perdoará¿ Que ela vai querer ficar comigo depois de tudo que já se passou durante esse tempo¿ Eu posso mudar minha decisão, mas isso não significa que ela mudará a dela, ou que isso mudará tudo o que aconteceu.

- Não há como ter garantias, mas você continuará sofrendo em silêncio¿ Por que não tentar, arriscar¿ Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso que você falou, e 'se' agora vocês puderem ficar juntos¿ - protestou fortemente.

- E 'se' eu estragar a vida dela falando isso¿ Eu que sofro para que ela seja feliz. – questionou o homem em duvida.

- E 'se' ela não estiver verdadeiramente feliz, esperando por você! – considerou avidamente com um pequeno sorriso.

- E 'se'... 'se'... – ele vacilou nas palavras e parou, apertando a mandíbula fortemente para interromper o que iria falar.

- E 'se', 'se', e 'se' – Rin zombou.

Riram suavemente, sorrisos distraídos acompanhados por quantidades de pesar. Poderia soar como loucura de sua parte, mas Rin notou que aquele jovem não desejava deixa-la nervosa, e que de alguma maneira ele percebeu seu desânimo assim que chegou naquele lugar. Ele parecia querer faze-la sorrir, e por isso começou a conversa, e até insistiu em um presente. O jeito aberto dohomem ao contar sobre seus problemas a fez mais receptiva ao dialogo, levando-a no fim a se interessar pelo assunto e querer conhece-lo mais. Pensou em como poderia aquele sentimento de aborrecimento, se transformar em afeição por um homem em tão pouco tempo...

Olhou para as mãos dele, que trabalhava em seu presente, agora praticamente pronto. Durante sua conversa, se distraiu de tal forma que nem mesmo reparou o que ele fazia: uma coroa de flores. Não uma simples coroa, mas uma feita dos mais belos lírios brancos, sua adorada flor.

- Você está me fazendo uma coroa de lírios¿ - perguntou surpresa.

- Ela já esta quase feita, você gosta¿

- Sim! – admitiu timidamente. _Como poderia não gostar de uma obra prima tão perfeita¿_ Cada nó estava atado com extremo cuidado, e as flores em posições e encaixes precisos. Ele, sem duvidas, era um profissional nisso.

- Ótimo! – ele disse, soando como alguém convicto de um bom trabalho.

De repente, Rin se sentiu confusa e sem graça. Seu rosto corou de um tom levemente vermelho, enquanto perguntava timidamente. - É, me desculpe, mas eu ainda não sei como devo chama-lo...

- Ah, que grosseria a minha, não me apresentei corretamente... Desculpe-me Rin, sou Akio, prazer. – o homem declarou calorosamente.

- Obrigada, Akio-San.

- Não, não. – seu tom era divertido e repreendedor - Você não deve me chamar de San, por favor. Não sou tão velho ou feio assim para ser tratado como um senhor ou cara estranho.

A jovem riu das maneiras engraçadas e espontâneas dele ao falar. - Você é estranho!

- Não sou não! E outra, o que soa muito estranho é 'Akio-san' vindo de você! Só Akio, combinado¿

Soava estranho só porque pareciam ter a mesma idade¿ Não entendeu muito bem por que era estranho vindo dela, mas... - Combinado, Akio!

- Haha, isso mesmo! – Ele riu de maneira rápida e engraçada.

Riram juntos por algum tempo, conversando mais, esquecendo os aflitos anteriores, aliviando os corações angustiados, sentindo-se felizes na presença um do outro, mesmo falando sobre coisas melancólicas e outras sem sentido.

- Veja, definitivamente terminei! – exclamou Akio com olhar triunfante sobre sua tarefa, aproximando-a de Rin.

Ela observou estática, com grandes olhos expressivos. – É... Perfeito!

- Mas então por que você está olhando assim¿ - suspeitou Akio, duvidando da afirmação da menina.

- Assim como¿ Só estou um pouco espantada, por um homem fazer uma coroa de flores tão perfeitamente.

- Sei. Pode experimenta-la¿ - pediu entusiasmado.

Rin assentiu, tomando a coroa e levando ao topo da cabeça. Ajeitou duas ou três mechas grossas de cabelos desorganizadas, antes de encara-lo novamente.

Aproveitou o momento para observa-lo mais de perto. Seu rosto masculino e bem formado, como a sobrancelha grossa, mas não muito escura, e os lábios não muito finos. Os cabelos lisos, escuros e levemente bagunçados davam-lhe um charme a parte, e realçava seus belos traços faciais. Akio parecia ser ainda bem jovem, talvez poucos anos mais velho que ela.

- Você esta linda Rin. – ele a olhava fixamente, encantado. - Muito mais bonita do que esse campo inteiro de flores...

- Obrigada. – Ele tinha os olhos de um tom verde claro, com alguns pontos mais escuros em torno dos orbes, quase castanhos... Teve a impressão de já ter visto olhos bonitos e semelhantes aqueles...

- Seus pais devem ser muito gratos aos Deuses, por ter uma filha preciosa como você...

A última sentença proferida por Akio fez Rin perder momentaneamente sua linha de pensamento. A parte triste de seu coração ameaçou ascender para superfície e ela quebrou o contato visual rapidamente, na intenção de evitar que isso acontecesse ou que ele notasse qualquer alteração no humor. Porem, sem êxito na ação.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada, que a ofendeu¿

- Er-r... não, exatamente... – _O que há de errado comigo¿ Será que estou mais sensível que o normal¿ Pode ser os recentes acontecimentos..._

O homem franziu as sobrancelhas e se apressou em pedir desculpas por seu intrometimento - Me desculpe por aprofundar nossa conversa a algo intimo como o assunto sobre família. Eu não quis desrespeita-la e...

- Não. – Rin cortou, calma e firme.

-... Como¿ - Akio olhou incerto.

- Não há porque se desculpar. Não é nenhum desrespeito de sua parte. Já que confiastes em mim para falar sobre algo particular, como a "pessoa" que lhe é especial, contarei algo meu para você. O que direi também é pessoal.

- Não precisa se sentir pressionada a me contar nada, só porque te confidenciei algo antes...

- Não possuo, como você pensa, um pai e uma mãe. – a jovem interrompeu, voltando seu olhar para o firmamento azul iluminado - Eles podem se orgulhar de mim, mas de outro lugar, não deste mundo. Eu não tenho mais uma família de sangue, todos morreram quando eu ainda era muito pequena, fui a única a sobreviver. Foram assassinados por bandidos. - As feições permaneceram inalteradas e a voz suave.

- Eu sinto muito. Perdoe-me por entrar nesse assunto – os olhos do homem ficaram tristes e arrependidos - deve ser muito doloroso reviver tais lembranças.

- Não, não. Não tem problema. Eu não consigo me lembrar de quase nada. Não tenho lembranças de nada antes disso. O rosto dos meus familiares... Quando tento pensar neles, não consigo ver corretamente, apenas faces distorcidas, nada realmente perto de formar uma imagem visível. E sobre suas mortes... Só me recordo de me despedir de corpos estranhos, caídos e cobertos por sangue, enquanto pessoas gritavam "bandidos, corram todos!". Acho que eu não estava presente quando tudo aconteceu - fez uma leve carranca ao tentar lembrar mais sobre o ocorrido, mas não demorou a se recompor - Perambulei pelas terras sem conseguir falar nenhuma palavra desde então, até alguém bondoso me encontrar...

Akio que ouvia com a cabeça abaixada, certamente imaginando a situação descrita, pareceu se comover com a história de vida da jovem - Isso tudo que lhe aconteceu, é muito triste...

A garota sorriu sem nenhum traço de tristeza em sua voz - Mas hoje já não dói tanto.

- Fico feliz por você ter sobrevivido. E depois, pelo que vejo, encontrou uma nova família... – levantou a face e pôs-se a contemplar a campina à frente, com olhar distante.

- É, acho que sim...

Tornaram a ficar em silencio, ouvindo o leve barulho vindo de uma nova rajada de ar que ressoava ao chocar-se com as altas arvores que rodeavam a campina.

Rin fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o vento acariciar sua face, um gesto costumeiro da jovem. Era uma sensação tão boa.

- Bem... - o homem ao lado começou se levantando do chão - Eu tenho que ir, tem coisas que preciso resolver.

Achou estranha a súbita partida dele, mas não questionou. - Tudo bem, ficarei mais alguns minutos aqui e irei embora logo.

- Eu gostei muito de conversar com você. Espero que possamos nos falar de novo, qualquer dia... - Ele ofereceu mais animado.

Rin sorriu. Ele parecia bem sincero, e isso a deixou confiante.

Akio olhou para ela mais uma vez, depois para a coroa em seus cabelos escuros, levou as duas mãos para trás e se despediu - Certo, até mais Rin!

Pensou se deveria responder a ele que também gostara muito de conversar e conhece-lo. O dialogo que tiveram, aliviou um pouco a tensão que sentia, e ele também parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Não haveria problemas em dizer 'até mais'.

Sorrindo, virou a cabeça para se despedir; - Akio... – mas cessou bruscamente.

Seus olhos registraram que ele não estava no lugar onde deveria estar, e sentindo uma presença em suas costas se levantou em uma fração de segundos para sair dali, mas a dor na nuca foi como um choque, e seus olhos perderam o foco. – Me desculpe. – o ouviu dizer. Tudo ficou turvo e lentamente a visão foi se esvaindo, dando lugar ao sono profundo.

Antes que o corpo tocasse o chão, Akio a segurou nos braços, e com tristeza sussurrou a frase que no começo da conversa interrompeu; - E 'se' eu te disser que aquela 'pessoa', que 'ela', sempre foi você Rin¿

.

_Autora: A. Diandra_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**NOTA AUTORA**:__Triste por não haver comentários para o capitulo anterior. :(_

_._

_**Comunicado:** Como está difícil manter a regularidade nas postagens, para você que acompanha, gosta e está curioso em saber sobre a continuidade __da história, deixe seu e-mail nos comentarios que estarei lhe enviando a sinopse do próximo capitulo e talvez, se eu estiver de bom humor, te mande também um 'aperitivo' do que está por vir mais à frente._

_._


	6. Sensação hostil e a princesa misteriosa

Disclaimer:_Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_._

_**Gênero**_: Romance/Drama/Ação/Aventura.

_**Emparelhamento**_: Sesshoumaru/Rin

_**Sumário**__:__Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, agora Rei das Terras do Oeste, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas ao descobrir que a verdadeira história por traz do massacre acontecido em sua infância está ligado a mistérios e motivos inimagináveis, sua vida muda completamente trazendo responsabilidades e deveres que vão além deste mundo. [Mais no meu perfil.]_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

OBS: O que esta em itálico é pensamento da personagem. Travessão na frente da frase indica fala. Boa leitura!_  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Akai Ito - O fio vermelho do destino**

.

Capitulo 6. _Sensação hostil e uma princesa misteriosa._

_._

A noite era de festa no grande castelo do Senhor das terras do Leste.

O daiyoukai de longos cabelos prateados assistia desinteressado ao rítmico festejo no luxuoso salão de recepção, localizado no segundo andar do edifício.

Após a reunião com Katsuo na parte da manhã, onde trataram de interesses políticos e estratégicos, rumou para biblioteca. Almejara encontrar um lugar abarrotado de livros antigos, enigmáticos, culturais, e não se enganara.

Katsuo fazia jus à fama de assíduo colecionador. Além do ambiente espaçoso preenchido por muitas prateleiras de pergaminhos de um tempo longínquo, repletos de obras famosas, outras desconhecidas, mas não menos excelentes, outros objetos encheram seus olhos: as relíquias e tesouros expostos feito decoração.

Belas espadas com lâminas de todos os tipos, achatadas, retas e finas, curvas e longas. Empunhaduras que por si só eram espetáculos, cobertas por desenhos finamente esculpidos que retratavam histórias de outras épocas. Em algumas poucas, devido à idade, a lâmina estava gasta e irregular, porem isto parecia ser apenas mais um artificio para a beleza daquelas armas.

Próximo às espadas, Sesshoumaru avistou joias compostas por pedras preciosas, das quais algumas até mesmo ele desconhecia a existência. Coleções de vasos decorativos, espelhos estrangeiros, pinturas fascinantes... Deparou-se com diversos objetos de diferentes lugares, de variadas eras, todos de inestimável valor e indiscutível encanto.

Mas também reconhecera alguns objetos ali, pertencentes antes a outros proprietários.

O lugar inspirava a imaginação de todos os visitantes fazendo-os mergulhar em pensamentos de aventuras inventadas pelas próprias mentes, recriando as histórias passadas dos tesouros. No fim, as pessoas desejavam tais objetos para si, ansiavam expô-lo de mesmo modo, exaltar-se por sua propriedade. Admiravam e invejavam o possuidor de tais coisas.

Mas não Sesshoumaru.

Ele pensara que de fato aquela biblioteca afamada havia sido o ponto mais interessante que descobrira nos domínios de Katsuo. A maravilha era impressionante, no entanto, representara outra utilidade para o daiyoukai.

O lugar transparecia importantes informações a respeito da personalidade do Senhor do Leste, relevantes para o momento da analise da proposta de paz e aliança matrimonial entre as duas terras oferecida por ele.

Katsuo era um déspota, tirano, assim como obcecado, concluiu.

Insano por qualquer coisa que despertasse seu interesse. Um sujeito disposto às atitudes mais sórdidas para obter o responsável de seus desejos, impondo seu poder, atemorizando e abatendo tudo no caminho que interferisse sua conquista.

Afirmara isso, pois algumas relíquias presentes na biblioteca - que mais parecia com um museu - testemunhara no passado sob a posse de outras pessoas, essas nunca dispostas a abrir mão de tais tesouros. Imaginara as ações necessárias por parte do Senhor do Leste para toma-los.

No entanto, não precisou se esforçar. Era possível sentir o cheiro da morte e terror, meios certamente usados, impregnado nas paredes do lugar.

Se antes estava incerto sobre a possibilidade dele oferecer o acordo e a própria filha como ardil para apoderar-se das Terras do Oeste, sua visita àquele ambiente trouxe-lhe próximo a garantia.

Ao findar da manhã, solicitou a Jaken que procurasse por informações sobre Katsuo e a princesa, e até mesmo fatos em que estivessem relacionados. Tal proposta exigia prudência em sua analise.

Examinaria os dois, principalmente o rei youkai, para obtenção de informações mais precisas. Porventura poderia até aceitar a oferta dele e prova-lo que fora equivocado em subestimar o temível Sesshoumaru. Não bastava a astúcia demonstrada por Katsuo, a tentativa de matrimonio para vigorar um ilusório pacto de paz era uma espada de dois gumes. Desta forma, o próprio daiyoukai, Senhor das Terras do Oeste, também poderia conquistar o Leste e estender sua supremacia.

Traçaria um plano, uma estratégia e mostrar-se-ia um digno Inu no Taishou*.

A tarde decorreu enfastiosa à medida que pensava sobre um possível matrimonio, nas consequências que este ato poderia proporcionar a sua vida e a vida de Rin.

Já propunha a jovem humana residir em seu castelo. Não voltava em suas palavras e também não pretendia mudar sua opinião sobre isso. Comunicara antes a Katsuo que independente de sua decisão, Rin era sua protegida, intocável para qualquer um e o desacato de sua palavra seria intolerável.

Mas ainda assim, seria ingenuidade pensar que a situação entre os dois permaneceria a mesma. Inclusive já notara há alguns dias atrás, em sua passagem pela vila humana, certa descomodidade ao vê-la.

Pensou por algum tempo nessa estranheza e após não encontrar nenhuma explicação razoável, optou por adiar essa questão até sua volta ao castelo, possivelmente com Rin. Algo próximo de acontecer, considerando que partiria essa madrugada em direção ao vilarejo onde sua protegida vivia.

Por agora, deveria manter as cordialidades e desfrutar da noite de festa oferecida por seu anfitrião.

Cerimonia essa, totalmente dispensável em sua opinião.

O lugar acomodava diversos convidados; ministros do Rei daquelas terras que debatiam entre eles, competindo sobre as próprias contribuições ao seu Senhor, músicos que tocavam para alegrar os presentes, generais das tropas do exército – com exceção de um - que aproveitavam a oportunidade para exibir seus status e porte físico, determinados em conquistar uma das muitas damas voluptuosas que desfilavam seus adereços como mercadorias a serem avaliadas.

Essas cortesãs vestiam-se de luxuosos tecidos preparados especialmente para evidenciar as curvas de seus corpos femininos, usavam adornos preciosos e exagerados, abusavam de seus treinados gestos refinados para seduzir os machos, a fim de obter um posto importante e fortuna. Eram profissionais na arte de distrair e iludir os homens.

O daiyoukai mantinha-se estoico aos olhares e a excitação vinda delas em relação a sua aparência masculina e posição social. Certamente alguém havia as instruído de seu poder, assim como sua riqueza.

Um general ou ministro que claramente era o preferido de Katsuo e provavelmente o superior do restante dos militares estava estacionado num canto, sem nenhuma companhia, apenas observava a tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada. Olhando para todas as direções pausadamente, parecera vigiar os convidados e suas ações, porem sua aura vazia quase fez dele um ser inanimado. Sempre na companhia do Rei, Jaken viu os dois passarem mais cedo e quando ficou sozinho com o Senhor do Oeste à tarde, disse eufórico como um intelectual, que aquele não era na verdade um youkai. Disse-lhe que era chamado de Tengu, e que estava mais para um semideus do que para um youkai. Falou outras coisas também, mas ignorou o restante, cortando logo suas histórias.

Sesshoumaru sentado sobre um extenso amontoado de futons feitos da mais preciosa seda de cor vermelha, a beira de uma mesa baixa arranjada especialmente para ele, observava as superficialidades estagnadas no ar.

Homens que procuravam uma parceira para acasalar, mulheres que cobiçavam sua atenção, seus toques e reconhecimento, auxiliares do Rei concentrados em competir com suas inúteis ideias, músicos compelidos a tocar incansavelmente durante a noite toda para manter as aparências, e ele aguardando a volta de Katsuo para o salão, e enfim despedir-se da hospitalidade oferecida pelo Leste.

Ansiou por retornar a voar pelo céu, tomando seu caminho de volta para suas terras, sentir o vento fresco no rosto, ver a imensidão verde dos gramados, e ouvir a familiar voz de Rin, que apesar de torna-lo reflexivo sobre o leve desconforto que despertou nele, fazia-o tranquilo.

A noite passou lenta, e depois de horas de espera pelo paradeiro de seu anfitrião e farto pela demora, levantou-se disposto a encontrar Jaken e trilhar sua viagem para o Oeste.

Uma das cortesãs - a mais espalhafatosa delas – que o encarava desde a chegada dele ao lugar, cochichou rapidamente com uma mulher ao seu lado e igualmente se levantou do assento destinado a elas. Aparentando conseguir coragem da qual não dispunha até momentos atrás, caminhou compassadamente em direção a ele, parou a sua frente notando só então apanhar o olhar e atenção do elegante youkai, que aparentou nem mesmo notar sua aproximação. Apesar do breve desapontamento de não ter fisgado a atenção de sua presa desde o momento que começou a dirigir-se a ele, usando de toda sua sensualidade e beleza, manteve a postura graciosa. Sentiu seu desejo aumentar exponencialmente ao vê-lo fita-la tão hipnoticamente. Notou que os exóticos olhos dourados passaram por todas as características de seu rosto, e percebeu a temperatura do próprio corpo subir sob o intenso olhar que ele a dirigia.

Sesshoumaru, de canto de olho, viu uma mulher se levantar e avançar, mas não imaginou que ela tivesse a ousadia de permanecer a sua frente na clara tentativa de chamar sua atenção. Ainda descrente, olhou-a. O topo da cabeça feminina ficava abaixo da linha dos ombros dele, com os cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes e pele branca, exalando o cheiro de sua libido, uma jovem youkai que com certeza deveria ser o desejo de qualquer homem.

Contudo, sua mente pensou de uma maneira que o surpreendeu. Instantaneamente lembrou-se de Rin. Aquela mulher deveria ter, aproximadamente, a mesma idade de Rin para os padrões youkais, e essa era a única semelhança que elas poderiam ter.

Sua carne desejou aquela youkai. Seu corpo masculino, sabendo que aquele tipo de mulher era o objeto de satisfação por apenas uma noite, que estava interessada apenas nas suas posses e poder, quis tê-la por aquela noite para sentir prazer.

Mas de novo seu pensamento foi assaltado por ideias em sua protegida. Será que ela também desejara um homem e quis entregar-se ao imundo¿ Rin também enviara um olhar como o que recebera agora, cheio de luxuria e devassidão a um humano, entregando-se como uma meretriz por seus desejos carnais¿ Pode enxerga-la a sua frente, olhando para um macho como essa mulher o olhava.

Ele a considerava pesadamente agora, lançando-a um olhar perigoso e mortal.

Reparou que a mulher quase se contorceu de aflição perante seu pesar acusador.

Ela perdeu aos poucos o anseio, e logo, totalmente a pretensão e compostura inicial que acumulou para encaminhar-se ao objetivo que cobiçara. Deixou sua visão cair para as próprias mãos e com uma rápida reverencia semelhante a um pedido de desculpas sem palavras, voltou para o assento onde ficavam suas amigas. Aquietou-se e não olhou para ele nenhuma vez mais.

Sesshoumaru achou muito nova e ruim a sensação que experimentara ao pensar vivamente em Rin agindo como uma cortesã com outros homens, e pior ainda o reflexo que teve, de lançar um olhar repulsivo à mulher. Como o simples fato de pensar em sua protegida pode fazê-lo expressar uma ação com seu olhar, sendo que sempre fora indiferente a sentimentos¿

Antes de questionar-se mais, seu olfato alertou-o do cheiro de Katsuo, que acabara de adentrar o salão. Convenceu-se apressadamente; essa questão deveria ser deixada de lado, e tal situação certamente ocorreu, porque seu orgulhoso youkai interior julgou a mulher indigna, inclusive, de passar uma noite ao seu lado.

Virou-se para a fonte do odor do anfitrião que se dirigia até sua presença.

Notou que alguém o acompanhava, logo detrás dele, e todos os presentes no salão pararam brevemente a movimentação para contemplar essa mesma figura.

Katsuo parou. - Senhor das terras do Oeste e atual Inu no Taishou, Sesshoumaru – Cumprimentou-o com um arco e apresentou-o para a mulher que se esgueirou de suas costas.

O daiyoukai observou a menina à frente, que o admirava com olhos gateados, de cor azul escuro profundo, delineados naturalmente por uma linha preta, tanto nas pálpebras superiores quanto inferiores, salientando sua pele lisa e branca. Os cabelos alvos como a luz da lua com mechas negras como a noite estavam arrumados em um coque alto enfeitado por arranjos de pedras preciosas, deixando porções de fios soltos, uma em cada lado do rosto - próximo às orelhas - que descia a frente de seu corpo até seus quadris - e uma quantidade considerável na nuca que se estendia até a parte traseira dos joelhos.

Ela era magra, vestida num quimono azul claro com bordados de prata, que combinava com seus olhos.

O rosto feminino de beleza estonteante transmitia inocência, mas a aura dela estava tingida por uma tristeza profunda, e seu olhar, apesar de aparentemente mira-lo, não possuía nenhum brilho e foco. Tinha o aspecto abatido de uma pessoa em luto ou perdida.

- Esta é minha filha e herdeira, Miwa-hime – arrematou o Senhor do Leste, sem esconder o largo sorriso de orgulho.

- É uma honra conhece-lo – Ela o saudou, quebrando o olhar condescendente que trocava com seu pretendente, enquanto falava com a voz fina e uniforme.

Sesshoumaru retribuiu a saudação.

Perscrutou Katsuo, impecável em seus trajes reais, a aparência exímia, comparou mentalmente com a princesa e constatou os traços totalmente diferentes dos dois.

- Este é meu maior e mais lindo tesouro. – Disse ele. A jovem princesa esboçou um pequeno e tímido contentamento, perante o elogio do pai.

Após as apresentações, o anfitrião puxou a conversa. – Falando em tesouros, você conheceu a minha biblioteca¿

- Sim. É impressionante. – respondeu sem nenhuma alteração em seu humor.

- Realmente, todos os visitantes se encantam com ela. – Ele exaltou-se convencido, sorrindo sedutoramente para uma das cortesãs que o olhavam, regressando logo a olhar para Sesshoumaru – Bem, e como está à noite¿ Gostando da festa¿

- É uma comemoração empolgante, contudo não poderei aproveita-la mais. Estou de partida para as minhas terras. – admitiu de imediato.

- Mas chegou a pouco, fique mais! Pensei que permaneceria até amanha... Brinde-nos com sua presença mais esta noite, junte-se a nós no baile!

Ele continuou irredutível e inexpressivo - Agradeço a hospitalidade e gentileza, todavia assumi um compromisso e tenciono cumpri-lo.

- É uma pena perder a companhia de um Rei elegante e talentoso como você, mas respeito sua decisão. Desejo-lhe uma ótima viajem de volta, muita prosperidade para tuas terras e que possamos tratar agradavelmente de outros assuntos, como hoje, novamente. – Notara que o hóspede possuía uma personalidade forte e decidida e mediante isso, limitou-se a felicitar, convencido de que não adiantariam suas tentativas em dissuadi-lo.

Sesshoumaru agradeceu pela ultima vez, despediu-se em retribuição as mesuras das duas pessoas à frente e seguiu sentido Jaken, antes de empreender a viagem. Saiu do lugar que acontecia a festividade, aliviado por se livrar da presença de pessoas que não tinha o menor interesse e por começar a se afastar de um castelo que, incrivelmente, conquistara sua aversão.

No salão, o divertimento continuou sem interrupção.

Katsuo converteu seu semblante para serio após a saída de seu convidado. Miwa registrou a mudança de humor expressada pelo pai e tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas pequenas, preocupada. Ele olhou para ela.

- Dá-me a honra de uma dança¿ - disse o Rei, induzindo o assunto para algo mais descontraído para evitar perguntas.

- Dançar¿ É que, hum... – ela fixou sua atenção em um ponto perdido no espaço ao lado dele, compenetrada em pensamentos. Segundos depois, desanimada, esvaneceu-se da ideia de resgatar alguma lembrança sobre isso. - Eu não sei se danço bem...

- Não, você não dança bem - ele abriu-se momentaneamente, contente e enigmático -simplesmente é a melhor dançarina que já testemunhei!

- Me desculpe... - a princesa corou e respondeu após um lapso de memória, vislumbrando-se em tempos atrás, dançando fascinante e alegre. - É verdade, acabo de me lembrar. Eu danço muito bem.

Ele puxou-a para mais perto de onde a musica era feita, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela deixou o ritmo conduzir seu corpo, soltou-se de seus pensamentos e dançou ritmada com seu pai, sentindo uma pequena felicidade espalhar-se por sua alma, algo que há muito, não se lembrava de sentir.

.

_Autora: A. Diandra_

_._

* * *

><p><span>Sumário<span>:

*Inu no Taishou: líder dos cães.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AUTORA:<strong>

1º. O nome do pai de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha é Toga. Inu no Taishou em sua tradução para o português significa LÍDER DOS CÃES. Ou seja, um título honorífico do clan Inu. Por isso Toga era chamado de Inu no Taishou, por ser o líder dos inuyoukai. Então quando Sesshoumaru - sucessor de Toga - tomou o controle das terras do Oeste e a liderança inuyoukai, passou a ser intitulado de Inu no Taishou.

.

2º. Esse capítulo é bem mais curto do que estou habituada a escrever e postar aqui, mas isso ocorreu por um motivo: ele é quase um complemento do capítulo anterior. O que foi citado acima se passa no mesmo dia em que Sesshoumaru e Katsuo tem uma reunião na parte da manhã. A festa é a noite e se estende ao inicio da madrugada do dia seguinte. Por isso achei melhor posta-lo separadamente do próximo capitulo (inicialmente seriam um), para não confundi-los na cronologia dos fatos.

Mas para não chatear os leitores que gostam de capítulos longos, uma boa notícia: o capitulo 7 está pronto e é longo como os anteriores a esse. Agora, uma boa noticia para todos os que acompanham: no final dessa semana ou no comecinho da próxima postarei o capitulo 7, pois falta apenas revisa-lo. Como prévia, o nome do capitulo:

Capitulo 7. _O mistério de Akio_.

.

3º. Agradecimentos: A todos que leem e acompanham mesmo sem deixar reviews, e principalmente as leitoras que me deixaram um comentário no capitulo anterior.

Devo dizer-las que eu fiquei muitíssimo feliz por suas palavras, e isso me incentiva muito na hora de sentar na frente da tela do PC e começar a escrever, mesmo sendo um grande desafio para mim. Nunca escrevi histórias antes dessa, e vocês me motivam a dar o meu melhor a cada capitulo. E por isso, meu agradecimento especial:

- **Guest**; obrigado pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijos!

- **Miss Kinney**; você dizer que sente como se essa fic fosse uma continuação do anime pela 'perfeita sincronia encontrada na descrição e manutenção das personagens' me emocionou. Ouvir isso de um leitor é a maior recompensa que eu poderia esperar. Ama capítulos grandes? Eu amo reviews longas como a sua! Adorei você pautar várias partes da fic e expor sua opinião sobre elas, é assim que vejo se consegui alcançar meu objetivo e como devo seguir adiante. Desculpe, mas as reais intenções do Lorde Katsuo do Leste não será dada de bandeja rapidamente. Colocarei aos poucos, fragmentos, relatos sobre ela, já que afinal, será que ele mesmo conhece suas reais intenções? Obrigado por seu comentário, realmente espero que tenhas gostado desse capitulo, e o próximo posto aqui rapidinho. Beijos!

- **Dama Layla**; Ri com seu comentário! Desculpe deixa-la na expectativa, mas só saberemos quem é o 'maluco' no próximo capitulo. Prometo que, no máximo, começo da semana que vem você saberá quem é ele. Obrigado pela leitura, beijos!

-**Luuh K**; É bom ter medo mesmo do Senhor do Leste, isso te garanto! Rs. Desculpe por te deixar aguardando por um mês para ler esse capitulo, mas na próxima semana o outro estará aqui quentinho! Obrigado por acompanhar a fic, beijos!

- **Stra. Dark Nat**; Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Tenho que dizer: sua memória é perigosa ein! Que isso, toma cuidado menina! Rs. Vê se não esquece de me deixar mais comentários, eu fico muuuuuito feliz quando recebo um! No próximo capitulo saberás a verdade sobre Akio conhecer a Rin. Você é esperta, já sacou que para o Senhor do Leste estar atras dela, alguma coisa de especial ela deve ter. Gosto de pessoas assim. E gosto de fazer as pessoas pensarem! Tomara que goste desse, e em uma semaninha eu posto o próximo, então até! Beijos.

- **Estrela-chan**; mais um capitulo que você me deixa comentário, e mais uma vez me deixa feliz. Me esforcei bastante para escrever o capitulo 5 e vou te falar, foi um desafio! Akio e Reichi a mesma pessoa? Hum, sei não... Mas no próximo capitulo você saberá, é só aguardar uma semana! Deixe mais comentários, beijos!

- **Flvia**; Obrigado pelo elogio de que sou uma das melhores escritoras de fics que você já viu, em meio tantas escritoras de histórias, ouvir isso é uma honra. Não te mandei o 'aperitivo' pois não apareceu seu e-mail, acho que tem que separar as letras para aparecer... Sobre quantidade de capítulos, ainda não fiz uma média, mas será uma fic longa! Espero que goste desse, beijos!

.


	7. O mistério de Akio

Disclaimer:_Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

.

_**Gênero**_: Romance/Drama/Ação/Aventura.

_**Emparelhamento**_: Sesshoumaru/Rin

_**Sumário**__:__Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, agora Rei das Terras do Oeste, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas ao descobrir que a verdadeira história por traz do massacre acontecido em sua infância está ligado a mistérios e motivos inimagináveis, sua vida muda completamente trazendo responsabilidades e deveres que vão além deste mundo. [Mais no meu perfil.]_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

OBS: O que esta em itálico é pensamento da personagem. Travessão na frente da frase indica fala. Boa leitura!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Akai Ito - O fio vermelho do destino**

.

Capitulo 7. _O mistério de Akio_

_._

Aos poucos a luz solar começou a invadir a escuridão dos olhos sonolentos. Imediatamente, levou a mão à nuca, onde sentiu um desconforto. A pele do local estava um pouco dolorida e inconscientemente franziu o cenho. Ultimamente seu corpo teve que se acostumar ao incomodo de muitas dores...

Logo um líquido estava descendo por sua garganta seca, aliviando a sede.

- Desculpe pela pancada. Não era minha intenção machuca-la.

A voz foi reconhecida e assimilada por sua mente. Era Akio. Foi com quem teve uma conversa agradável e fez amizade. Mas traiçoeiro, esperou por um momento para acerta-la.

Rin recobrou-se, abriu os olhos e avistou a floresta a sua volta onde repousava encostada em uma arvore larga. Observou a mata fechada e Akio sentado logo à frente com um pequeno jarro de barro nas mãos.

- O que você me deu para beber? - indagou limpando a boca ainda molhada, com o tecido da manga da yukata*.

- Você não estava com sede? Te dei água. – Respondeu Akio indiferente.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi e onde estou¿ Por que você me bateu? - Voltou a perguntar, indignada com a ação dele.

- Você ainda é muito curiosa. – respondeu o homem que deitava na grama, sob as sombras refrescantes, com o usual sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não me conhece para supor coisas sobre mim! – a menina o encarava com um brilho no olhar, nervoso e ameaçador, enquanto falava – Vou voltar para o vilarejo, não venha mais atrás de mim e esquecerei sua atitude desonrosa.

Akio achou o momento engraçado e gargalhou contente. O rosto gentil e inocente da jovem contrastava com o olhar e tom usados por ela.

Rin manteve os expressivos e grandes olhos em Akio, confusa e sem entender o porquê do divertimento alheio ou o significado de tal situação. O homem notou seu desconforto e confusão, não tardando a se explicar esperando não aumentar o sofrimento da menina.

- Apesar de apanhada e levada por um homem contra sua vontade, mesmo estando nervosa, você mantem força para impor sua vontade e usufruí do seu coração bondoso para esquecer uma infração grave como essa... Isso é admirável!

- Não preciso de elogios de um desconhecido estranho. – zombou desejando tirar o sorriso debochado do rosto do humano trapaceiro. Em momentos assim, compreendia a razão de seu senhor desprezar os humanos.

Akio saiu da posição deitada para se sentar, enquanto uma ruga de chateação se tornava evidente entre as sobrancelhas. Sim, ela conseguira derruba-lo de seu pedestal de orgulho.

- Eu não sou um estranho Rin!

- Eu não o conheço antes desse dia. Se não me lembro de você, significa que eu não te conheço e que, consequentemente, você é um estranho.

As palavras que Rin disse tornou-o mais que serio. Seus olhos assumiram novamente a tristeza derradeira como aconteceu mais cedo. Ele abaixou a cabeça intencionalmente para não deixa-la ver. - Quer dizer que se você esquecer uma memória feliz de sua infância vai significar que ela não existiu? Você disse não se lembrar de sua família, mas isso significa que eles não existiram ou que são estranhos para você?

- Isso é diferente. – Agora ele iria usar contra ela o que havia lhe confiado antes, concluiu.

- Não, não é! – A voz dele era mais alta que o normal, enquanto a considerava com mágoa e fúria, como se fosse o alvo de traição.

Apesar do tom usado por Akio surpreende-la, Rin não se deixou intimidar - Então quem é você? - perguntou enquanto o afrontava com equivalente fúria.

O homem recuou, ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, parecendo estar em conflito consigo mesmo. Abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas a fechou. Repetiu o gesto mais duas vezes, visivelmente nervoso.

Rin estava impaciente, ameaçou se levantar para ir embora vendo a indecisão dele.

- Se você não vai dizer adeus. Não tenho tempo para suas esquesitices.

Ele apressou-se a dizer, hesitante e tenso - Sou sua família, Rin-nee-chan*... – ele amenizou a voz, tornando-a quase um sussurro e pronunciou as palavras o mais suave e terno possível – Eu sou... O seu irmão.

A face dele tornou-se amável em seguida. Admirava a menina que em choque, manteve o rosto em branco. Levou alguns segundos até ela voltar a dirigir-lhe a palavra.

- Isso não é verdade, o nome do meu irmão não era Akio, e sim...

- Eiko. – Os dois pronunciaram juntos em uníssono.

_É por isso... As flores... _- ela pôs-se a pensar.

"_- Eu também gosto de lírios, eles me fazem lembrar alguém. Uma pessoa que amei, e ainda amo muito..._

_- E por que você não está com essa pessoa agora?_

_- Porque ela me esqueceu e foi melhor assim."_

_Os olhos... _– ela raciocinou, lembrando-se de ter reconhecido os olhos dele.

_Olhos de um tom verde claro, com alguns pontos mais escuros em torno dos orbes, quase castanhos... Teve a impressão de já ter visto olhos bonitos e semelhantes aqueles..._

De repente, Rin cerrou os olhos em confusão e fez uma carranca, vociferou, cuspindo as palavras nervosamente em negação.

- Meu irmão morreu! Está morto com mãe e pai. Ele foi assassinado e eu vi o corpo sem vida no chão! Você não irá me confundir ou iludir de novo apenas para me golpear ou fazer ir com você...

Tentou se levantar para correr, mas uma vertigem a desequilibrou, suas pernas bambearam e caiu sentada sem forças. _O que? Meu corpo não responde..._

- É melhor você não tentar se levantar de novo. – Akio permaneceu a fita-la, triste e abatido pela reação dela. Desviou os olhos da jovem, distraidamente, para as pequenas plantas no chão embaixo dele. Fechou os punhos fortemente, se arrependendo por sua confissão.

- O que você me deu? - ela insistiu irritada, sentindo-se novamente sonolenta.

- Eu já disse; água. Nela eu misturei um preparo para que você durma, assim podemos seguir a diante sem complicações.

- Eu não quero ir com você, deixe-me voltar, todos ficarão preocupados comigo. – Rin sentia-se cada vez mais fraca e ainda tentava lutar para continuar desperta. - Sesshoumaru-sama voltara logo para me buscar! Você estará em grandes perigos...

Fechou os olhos enquanto os pensamentos enchiam-lhe a mente com vozes que vinham da consciência para lembra-la de suas opressões. _Sabia que não deveria confiar em qualquer um, Homens, humanos... Bandidos podem sempre estar à espreita..._

- Não me importo com meu futuro, quem está em perigo agora é você, por isso eu estou aqui, para protegê-la. – Disse Akio triste ao se aproximar da garota e coloca-la atenciosamente nas costas, para prosseguirem em suas trilhas.

.

xxxxx

.

Algumas vozes baixas a despertaram da letargia. Uma dor levemente irritante apontou acima de sua testa, semelhante uma enxaqueca.

- Ela acordou. – disse uma voz baixa e grave.

Enfim, tudo o que aconteceu não era apenas um sonho de sua atordoada mente.

Abriu um olho minimamente, desconfiada, para espiar onde estava. Sentiu-se deitada em um futon, então supôs que Akio teve sucesso em seu plano de leva-la.

Viu o teto. Estava em uma cabana e pela voz, acompanhada. Se fosse alguém querendo faze-la mal, não conseguiria tão fácil. Não iria se mostrar ameaçada ou encurralada, agiria normalmente no intuito de intimidar qualquer ação agressiva vinda da outra parte. Megume-sama ensinou que essa era a melhor atitude a ter em situações como essa.

_Se um predador sentir seu medo, não hesitará em atacar._

Abriu os olhos totalmente. Sentou-se no futon normalmente, procurando os presentes no lugar. Seu rosto permaneceu serio, porem calmo, não demonstrando nenhuma confusão ou medo.

No entanto, seu coração estava perturbado. A mente inquieta protestava e encaixava as informações ditas por Akio... Como ele pode brincar com a memória de sua família, por que ele queria faze-la reviver a angustia do passado?

A primeira pessoa que avistou, foi uma mulher que tinha os lábios finos em um sorriso amável e o rosto marcado pela preocupação. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque baixo próximo a nuca. Aparentando pouco mais de 30 anos, ela tinha a face expressiva e gentil.

Mas seus olhos foram rapidamente atraídos por uma pessoa atrás da mulher, um homem alto, em pé, de braços cruzados, encostado na parede da cabana. Rin trancou o olhar nas feições dele, observando os traços exóticos.

Os cabelos longos do rapaz desciam pelo corpo esguio como uma cortina de seda, lisos e negros, e salientes a ele, as orelhas eram pontudas no estilo élfico. A pele extremamente branca contrastava com duas listras verticais escarlates, que saiam da raiz do cabelo de sua franja grande e se esvanecia no centro da testa. Porem, nada chamou mais a atenção da menina do que o olhar dele. As sobrancelhas, diferentemente do normal, depois de sua metade eram puxadas para cima, e os olhos rubis em fendas, brilhavam, fitando-a intensamente.

A curiosidade, de novo, tomou o controle dos pensamentos dela.

Ao seu entendimento, aquele homem era diferente, parecendo um animal interessante que nuca tivera visto. Se não fosse pelo piscar das pálpebras, poderia se enganar pensando ser uma escultura.

Ele era um youkai, concluiu. Seres humanos não conseguiam ser tão perfeitamente irreais. Nem manteriam por tanto tempo um olhar intimidante como aquele. Imaginou se ele conseguiria ver através dela. _Que bobagem Rin..._

- Rin, eu me chamo Emi e esse é Haruo.

A menina lembrou-se da situação em que estava e olhou para a fonte da voz fina e suave. A mulher, sem dúvidas, era humana. Os traços faciais dela pareciam-lhe conhecidos e apesar de estar naquele lugar contra sua vontade, depois de ser sequestrada e dopada por uma mistura sonífera, onde seria instintivamente natural estar ameaçado e com medo, a mulher Emi passava uma sensação de tranquilidade impossível de ignorar. O desconforto em seu peito se amenizou brevemente.

_Pare Rin, não se deixer iludir tão facilmente!_

- Peço desculpas pelas maneiras grosseiras usadas para trazê-la até aqui. Não queria atordoa-la, mas a atual situação não nos deixou alternativas. Você está bem? - Emi perguntou parecendo preocupada com a saúde e bem-estar da garota.

A jovem apenas consentiu balançando a cabeça.

- Akio me contou sobre a conversa que tiveram. Ele está abatido. Bem, ele sempre fica triste quando é lembrado de você...

- Isso é um mal entendido - rebateu - Eu e ele não nos conhecemos. – usou de seu tom mais formal e firme para convencê-la disso.

A mulher mais velha bufou não satisfeita com a relutância da menina em aceitar os dizeres de Akio. Após levantar-se do acento, caminhou em direção a outro cômodo da cabana onde ficava uma pequena cozinha.

Foi então que Rin notou estar na sala, sobre um futon improvisado de uma cabana livre de qualquer luxo, muito simples em sua construção. De uma janela percebeu que era noite.

- Eu vou explicar, mas antes você precisa se alimentar. Passou quase um dia inteiro sem comer e já está tão magrinha... – a apreensão se destacava na voz gentil.

- Não quero, obrigado pela gentileza.

Em seguida, ao sentir o cheiro bom da refeição pronta, a barriga de Rin emitiu sons que contradiziam sua observação, constrangendo a jovem que corou de vergonha instantaneamente. _Talvez eu esteja um pouquinho faminta..._

Emi a ignorou e soltou um risinho divertido enquanto enchia duas cumbucas com sopa quente.

- Vamos, nós estávamos esperando por você para jantar... Aqui está sua refeição, venha, sente-se mais perto.

Rin apoiou as duas mãos no chão para se levantar, e em passos oscilantes, como se estivesse com dificuldades para manter-se em pé, tentou se arrastar lentamente.

- Pelos kamis* Haruo, ajude-a! – Emi pediu educada, mas urgente, com o rosto receoso. – Sinto muito, o efeito da mistura que você tomou não deve ter passado totalmente.

Com reflexo sobrenatural, Haruo estava ao lado de Rin antes mesmo de Emi terminar a frase, ajudando-a se firmar. Ela sentiu o toque dele e estremeceu. O youkai era extremamente quente, parecia estar em chamas.

- Rin-san está bem? - ele perguntou.

Rin estranhou a pronuncia de seu nome de maneira extremamente educada, vindo dele. Nunca vira um youkai tratar um humano com tanta formalidade e educação, sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo. Seu senhor sempre a tratou de maneira muito respeitosa, apesar de às vezes ser autoritário e rude com outros humanos. Mas os modos desse homem eram inéditos, como se ele não fosse diferente dela, se portando até como um empregado, submetendo-se as ordens de uma humana de bom grado.

Os pensamentos da jovem começaram a trabalhar intensamente com sua imaginação. Será que ele e Emi tinham um relacionamento como o de Kagome-chan e Inuyasha-sama? Isso explicaria o respeito implícito entre eles, mas Jaken-sama e até mesmo seu amigo hanyou haviam dito que quase todos youkais tinham certo desprezo por humanos, devido à inferioridade dos Homens, e também pelos tratamentos hostis dos mesmos, que os viam como ameaça. Então, por que ele foi tão gentil com uma estranha humana?

_É ridículo pensar em algo tão leviano em sua complicada situação. Esqueceu-se de que está aqui contra sua vontade? Você nem sabe quem são eles, muito menos se são confiáveis..._

Com ajuda chegou até onde a refeição estava servida, acima de uma pequena mesa. Haruo ajudou-a a sentar-se e saiu para ocupar um lugar próximo ao móvel.

Rin olhou para o recipiente cheio. Mexeu na comida, com muita fome, porem relutante em comer.

-Vamos, eu garanto que não há nada para prejudicar-lhe nessa comida. – ofereceu Emi começando a comer antes da garota, a fim de confirmar sua palavra.

Rin provou de inicio hesitante, mas o sabor tentador e a fome gigantesca não a ajudaram na teimosia. Logo, estava comendo feito desesperada tentando sanar o apetite voraz, não dando importância à temperatura alta do alimento que castigava sua língua.

Notou que Haruo não comia com elas. Não se incomodou. Sesshoumaru-sama raramente se alimentava em sua presença também. _Isso deve ser coisa de youkais..._

Ao terminar, sentiu-se satisfeita.

- Arigatou*! – agradeceu com uma mesura, recebendo em resposta um sorriso radiante de Emi. – Desculpe, mas eu gostaria de saber o mais rápido possível o porquê de eu estar aqui, e o que vocês desejam com minha presença. – acrescentou calmamente.

Poderia gritar, pensou. Chorar, escandalizar e exigir uma resposta imediata por trazerem-na a força para um lugar desconhecido sem seu consentimento. Isso não mudaria a situação de qualquer jeito. Estava confusa, deslocada, desesperada por uma informação, porem, se viu educadamente pedindo por uma resposta a uma mulher que lhe passava uma esquisita sensação de calmaria e que acima de tudo, tratou-lhe de igual maneira educada.

- Rin, você gostaria de se sentar naquele futon novamente? - Emi apontou o dedo indicador para o lugar de onde a jovem acabara de sair. - Creio que eu deva lhe contar uma história longa para que possa esclarecer suas dúvidas. – continuou e sem aguardar por uma resposta, levantou-se.

A mulher mais velha foi à frente devagar, abrindo caminho para Rin acompanha-la e a menina seguiu sem opor-se.

Sentira as pernas mais fortes, no entanto preferiu não ousar nas passadas cuidadosas.

- Primeiramente, entenda que não queríamos envolve-la nisso para sua proteção. Nossa prioridade era mantê-la longe disso e de nós. – a mulher voltou a falar apreensiva enquanto sentava e gesticulava para Rin tomar a mesma atitude.

A menina não sabia onde Emi queria chegar e mesmo sem entender as palavras dela, fez o melhor para não expressar uma careta, descontente com a confusão que se tornava maior.

- Na nossa família – A mulher começou com a voz baixa e uniforme, pensativa em suas pronuncias. Haruo voltou à atenção a Emi, o ambiente fez-se silencioso ao aguardo da história e Rin não fora exceção - há muito tempo, um objeto foi passado de geração a geração. E é responsabilidade dos herdeiros cuidar e guardar essa relíquia de família para que não caia nas mãos de homens gananciosos. Quem me contou foi minha mãe, quem contou a ela foram seus pais, que souberam disso por seus pais e assim por diante...

Ela fez uma pausa, tirando de dentro do kimono um punhal escondido que ostentava no centro uma pequena pedra preciosa de cor azul, mostrando que aquele era o objeto referido.

- Minha mãe em sua existência deu a luz duas meninas e um menino. Meu irmão morreu logo após o nascimento. O punhal, nossa joia de gerações, é destinado a um herdeiro normalmente escolhido pelos pais no momento certo para que este comece uma jornada com essa nova responsabilidade. Essa escolha feita pelos pais leva em conta os dons dos filhos, já que em nossa linhagem é normal que os descendentes sejam 'especiais'. Esses dons são simples, mas importantes, envolvidos com a intuição – seus lábios foram tomados por um sorriso zombeteiro antes que prosseguisse - Minha mãe disse uma vez que esses 'dons' são um tipo de recompensa, muito pequena, diga-se de passagem, pela maldição que carregamos...

- Maldição? - Rin repetiu interessada ao que Emi contava, mesmo sem imaginar que relação isso teria com suas duvidas, mas apesar do descontentamento com a prolongação da conversa que aumentava a ânsia por respostas, a história captou seu interesse...

- Minha irmã mais velha, na décima quarta primavera dela, se apaixonou por um jovem. – o sorriso de antes desfez-se completamente dando lugar para o que aparentava ser saudade - Nossa mãe sempre foi muito bondosa, até então não a havia comprometido em um casamento arranjado, então permitiu que ela se casasse com aquele homem. Os dois começaram suas vidas juntos muito felizes e a escolha da herdeira que ficaria com a joia, até então adiada, teve de ser realizada. Oka-sama* me contou que no inicio ela escolheu minha irmã, mas que ao presenciar a felicidade dela no matrimônio, não encontrou coragem para consumar sua decisão. 'Eu não posso amaldiçoar ainda mais minha filha, que tem agora a chance para ter uma vida feliz', foi o que ela me disse aquele dia. Ela tinha o coração quebrado ao me contar. Então eu pedi que me entregasse aquele fardo, porque eu queria a felicidade de ambas também... – Subitamente a face de Emi tornou-se triste e a voz denunciava sua solidão miserável até então oculta – Nós ficamos com minha irmã por mais algum tempo, apenas o suficiente para que ela tivesse um filho e mais algumas estações à frente, uma filha. Eu nunca tinha visto tanta felicidade nos olhos de alguém, como eu vi aquele dia no olhar de Yume...

Rin sentiu uma pontada no coração. Ele saltou uma batida forte ao ouvir aquele nome.

_Yume_, repetiu mentalmente para si, provando o sentimento forte que ele despertava em seu espírito.

Os olhos da mulher mais velha caíram para o objeto nas mãos, pousadas no colo.

- Nós seguimos caminhos diferentes, deixamos minha irmã e fomos para terras distantes. Alguns dias depois, minha mãe partiu. Ela me deixou uma mensagem de que estava partindo para que eu pudesse sobreviver. Porque existem homens maldosos que matam prazerosamente apenas por isso. - a tristeza transformou-se em raiva e amargura, que Rin adivinhou pela face e tom usado por ela. - Essa é a maldição. Esse punhal é perseguido por homens que destroem tudo em seu caminho para tê-lo. Nossa linhagem foi dizimada por isso. Todos os descendentes, com exceção de alguns poucos, foram mortos por aquele que quer tê-lo a todo o custo e esses 'dons' que nos fazem 'especiais', só nos servem para nossa fuga, para adiar o nosso fim. Nós vivemos correndo de terras em terras, migrando, nos separando de nossas famílias... Vivendo infelizes à espera de nossas mortes... – ela aumentava o aperto sobre o punhal, enquanto o admirava fervorosamente com raiva tal que transcendia o repudio de suas palavras.

Haruo tocou-lhe o ombro em um gesto carinhoso, embora sutil, para acalma-la e lembra-la do atual momento. Ela olhou para ele e caindo em si, desfez-se da raiva e sorriu triste em agradecimento. Ela continuou na narração, vendo que os olhos castanhos da menina à frente, começaram a assimilar suasponderações.

- Anos se passaram enquanto nos migrávamos entre florestas e cidades. Certo dia minha intuição me disse para procurar minha irmã porque ela estava em perigo. Mesmo acreditando que seria quase impossível encontra-la, ela já deveria ter se mudado de nossa antiga casa, contando com a ajuda de Haruo fomos à procura... – apesar do toque de Haruo ter aparentemente trazido conforto a mulher, Rin notou que os olhos dela continuavam infelizes. Emi olhou para o lado, parecendo fixar a concentração em algo muito distante.

- Após longos e exaustivos dias nós chegamos a um vilarejo, onde era suposto estar minha irmã. Lembro-me que era madrugada ainda... De longe vimos muita fumaça. Apressamos nossos passos e ao chegar lá, estava tudo destruído. Várias cabanas em chamas e corpos mutilados... Buscamos por todo o lugar, até que encontrei Yume, seu marido e o primogênito. Jaziam no chão sobre um rio de sangue. Eu acreditei que estavam todos mortos, mas Haruo me informou que o coração da criança, apesar de muito fraco, ainda batia. Ele era Eiko, seu irmão.

Rin viu os olhos da mulher a frente se umedecerem com lágrimas cálidas, não derrubadas. Ela parecia sentir dor. Seu coração também conhecia essa dor, profunda e escondida...

- Eu segurei minha irmã uma ultima vez, antes de sair à procura da menina que faltava ali. Procuramos por você Rin, durante o restante da madrugada inteira... Entre os corpos, pelas cabanas em chamas, nos destroços, na floresta em volta. Eu poderia assumir que quem fez aquilo ao vilarejo levou-a, mas meu coração me disse que não.

Akio não tinha mentido afinal. Rin acreditava no que via e na sensação da verdade vinda da boca de Emi_. Mas então por que não me lembro do rosto do meu irmão, da minha mãe, de meu pai... Por que eu sei da verdade, mas não consigo me lembrar dela?_

- Nós cuidamos de Eiko, ele estava muito frágil, mas foi forte e sobreviveu. Ele disse-nos que você fugiu como sua mãe ordenou-os. – A mulher retornou a atenção para menina, aguardando gentilmente por ela associar suas ideias e expressar os sentimentos.

Rin abaixou a cabeça sem deixar nenhum som escapar por seus lábios. A tranquilidade aparente em sua postura envolvia as duas figuras em expectativa por algumas palavras.

Tentava assimilar as novas informações que recebera. Apesar de ser jovem, em sua mente isso havia acontecido há muito tempo, parecia outra vida. Na verdade, considerava isso em outra vida, já que realmente passou a viver e a querer viver após encontrar Sesshoumaru, quem deu um sentido real a sua existência. Reviver esse sentimento de perda tomava-lhe o coração com uma angustia indesejada e sufocante.

- E-eu não me lembro... – a voz baixa de Rin sumiu. Forçando as palavras, conseguiu colocar para fora - Eu sei que meus pais foram mortos por bandidos, mas só lembro-me de ver corpos no chão, não conheço suas faces, nem me lembro de nada da minha infância antes disso...

Rin notou uma gota cristalina cair e molhar sua roupa num choro silencioso. Passou as mãos pelo rosto assustada e limpou algumas lagrimas que desciam pelas bochechas sem sua percepção. Em que momento começou a chorar¿ Franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça fortemente em negação. _Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui?_

Isso não fazia sentido.

- Se vocês sabiam que eu fugi, por que não vieram me procurar? Por que me abandonaram? Vocês fazem ideia do quanto eu fui maltratada sozinha, antes de Sesshoumaru-sama me encontrar?

Emi observava a explosão comedida de Rin, o questionamento nos jovens olhos castanhos, levemente vermelhos pelas lagrimas que ela tentava esconder, os cantos dos lábios puxados para baixo, o aperto forte de suas mãos cerradas na parte inferior da yukata, a face subjugada pela angustia, nervosismo e magoa. – Eu aconselhei Eiko que se esquecesse de ti. Ele se negou imediatamente, até se revoltou, mas depois de ouvir-me e compreender que era para o seu bem, decidiu seguir meus conselhos...

Rin desviou o olhar da mulher sentindo-se mais uma vez traída...

- Rin algo me disse que você estava bem, que você ficaria muito melhor sem nós. Você tinha a mesma chance que minha irmã teve de ter uma vida completamente diferente que nossa linhagem está destinada. Você poderia encontrar uma família que a amasse, crescer feliz como uma humana normal, se apaixonar, formar uma família, envelhecer naturalmente... – Sua voz tornou-se um sussurro triste - Conosco não há futuro. Não há segurança, nem uma 'casa feliz', nem amigos, paixões, não há nada a se desejar...

- Um dia eu desejei apenas uma família! – esbravejou lembrando-se dos dias que viveu sozinha numa cabana abandonada e sombria, quando não podia nem falar e as pessoas abusavam e batiam nela.

Emi guardou o punhal sob suas vestes e olhou para as próprias mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, evitando o ressentimento que Rin lhe direcionava em acusação - Eu não poderia arriscar que você sofresse o mesmo destino que todos os que eu amei sofreram; uma morte cruel e sem sentido... Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer com mais ninguém, eu não aceitaria...

- Mas eu morri uma morte cruel e sem sentido! – seus olhos cintilavam com a angústia remanescente através da resposta acida.

A mulher mais velha voltou a olha-la com rugas de surpresa e confusão na fronte. Haruo ficou rígido em seu lugar e o ambiente tornou-se tenso.

- Eu fui abandonada aos lobos e parti desse mundo. Graças à espada de Sesshoumaru-sama, a pessoa mais bondosa e gentil que já encontrei, pude voltar à vida. – ponderou em um fio de voz.

- Me perdoe Rin. – se desculpou a mulher sem compreender como era possível os rumos que a vida da menina tomou - O que fiz, foi por me importar com você, por ama-la como minha irmã a amou um dia...

O silêncio pesado dominou o lugar, enquanto Rin notava a culpa se espalhar pela alma de Emi.

Também tentava entender tudo que havia sido dito. Como o que sempre acreditou poderia mudar de repente?

- Mas você estava feliz até hoje, não estava? - Emi voltou a perguntar.

- Sim... – a menina admitiu.

- Então eu fico feliz por isso, mesmo que não tenha tudo sido completamente como eu esperava, você ao menos foi feliz, está saudável, crescida... e esse era meu desejo... – um efêmero sorriso satisfeito passou pelos lábios femininos.

A jovem suspirou, deixando a magoa por momentos de lado, tentando se acalmar para pensar lucidamente. - Se o que você desejava era que eu ficasse longe de você para que assim fosse feliz, por que me trouxe até aqui? - perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Um homem ganancioso, que deseja apenas o puro mal esta indo para mata-la. Foi ele quem ordenou a chacina do vilarejo em que você morava com seus pais quando pequena, naquela noite monstruosa. Ele vem perseguindo todos os nossos descendentes, torturando e matando por essa joia que nos foi cabida à proteção. Ele é o mal que nos persegue. Seus dons não a alertaram do perigo? Você não sentiu?

- Não senti nada. – falou baixinho. Percebeu-se estranha, como se acordasse de um sonho ruim.

- É impossível, o alerta que nosso dom nos joga é de um medo terrível, segundos de desespero...

- Eu não tenho nenhum dom. – falou convicta. Abraçou as pernas dobradas e encostou a cabeça nelas. Precisava colocar as ideias em ordem. Sentiu-se mal.

_Controle os pensamentos Rin para poder controlar suas ações_, lembrou-se.

As outras duas pessoas pareceram notar sua necessidade em ter um tempo sozinha para refletir e em poucos momentos Rin notou a cabana vazia. Tendo relativa privacidade e livre de qualquer interrupção, lentamente, foi repassando toda conversa com Emi, buscando associar tudo que foi falado ali.

Respirou profundamente, pedindo aos céus forças suficientes para prosseguir firme sobre isso. Era difícil digerir que seus pais foram assassinados por algo tão leviano quanto um punhal simples, que toda uma linhagem foi destruída por um objeto. No entanto, a melancolia teria que ser adiada, pois se foi tirada da vila onde vivia porque um sanguinário obcecado estava atrás de sua cabeça, só havia uma coisa que a mente aturdida suponha; o mostro estava indo ao seu encontro no vilarejo de Inuyasha, significando isso apenas uma coisa... o que mais quis evitar em sua vida...

_Mais destruição e mortes_.

.

xxxxx

.

Emi andava de um lado para outro, inquieta e pensativa do lado de fora da cabana.

Permitiu que Rin refletisse sozinha após as revelações. Certamente era difícil após tanto tempo descobrir a verdade sobre o pior pesadelo de sua vida.

- E-Emi, algo ruim... – Akio balbuciou, sentado na terra, abraçando os próprios braços na tentativa de conter a tremedeira. - Algo ruim está para acontecer...

Emi observava ao redor do jovem o medo quase palpável. Ele tremia demasiadamente, o desespero sacudiu-lhe os ossos e ele tentava acalmar o pânico causado por sua intuição. A mulher nem precisava dos próprios instintos para saber que a qualquer momento o vilarejo de onde haviam resgatado Rin seria destruído. O dom de Akio em pressentir problemas era exato, nunca falhava.

Imediatamente agachou-se sobre as pernas, permanecendo ao lado do jovem sentado e esfregou as mãos levemente nos braços masculinos para conforta-lo após a premonição.

- Pare, pare, acalme-se, acalme-se – a mulher sibilou baixo com um pequeno sorriso acalentador. Em alguns minutos de consolação oferecidos a ele, o tremor teve fim.

A intuição sobrenatural transmitida pelo sangue de sua família, por vezes, acarretava efeitos colaterais nos portadores, como ocorrido a Akio.

Apesar de uma especialidade estimada por muito, os instintos excessivamente desenvolvidos em relação aos humanos comuns, prejudicavam seus corpos normais, que não acompanhavam na mesma proporção o desenvolvimento de seus dons.

Durante o acontecimento em que a intuição vinha à tona, diversos sentimentos eram liberados com intensidade três vezes maior que o habitual, sendo eles na maioria o medo, desespero, dor e depressão, que afetavam-lhes o psicológico causando traumas e reações prejudiciais ao corpo, onde mais fraco, tornava-se suscetível a doenças.

E por serem instintos de natureza selvagem, dificilmente podiam ser controlados. Excetos em casos de longos treinamentos ou onde o portador possuísse uma pré-disposição - uma mente muito forte.

Esses dons se manifestavam em formas semelhantes a todos, mas em cada individuo, uma maneira diferente era adquira se tornando a principal.

Em outras palavras, seus semelhantes compartilhavam os mesmos benefícios básicos que ela, como detectar a presença - auras - da maioria dos seres vivos, entre eles youkais e humanos, constatar e distinguir com maior clareza emoções alheias, discernir a verdade e a mentira presentes nas pronuncias que eram-lhes dirigidas com mais facilidade e quando a energia transcendente que possuíam - responsável pela superioridade em suas habilidades intuitivas - se concentrava, culminava em um pressentimento ou premonição. Porem o corpo humano não acostumado a isso reagia de maneira irregular ao desconhecido, liberando sensações extremas, algumas causadoras de dores pelo corpo, desmaios, falta de ar e tremores.

O ápice da energia intuitiva revelava-se de maneira diferente para cada um, dependendo da capacidade do portador, intensidade de poder e situação a ser prevista.

- Você me garante mesmo que Rin está bem depois de tudo que você contou a ela? - Akio perguntava pela terceira vez após ser notificado de toda a conversa que tivera com a garota.

Por muitos momentos ensaiou uma conversa adequada para poder dizê-la com tranquilidade quando fosse devido e esperava ter conseguido não provocar mais desconforto a jovem, do que ela provavelmente experimentara em sua vida, em consequência do fato acontecido há anos.

- Ela apenas precisa de um momento sozinha para entender melhor... Mas outra coisa me preocupa e muito...

- O que Emi-sama?

- Rin não tem energia intuitiva como nós... – ponderou.

- O que? Rin não tem intuição? - interrogou atónito.

- Isso está errado. – disse Haruo se aproximando das outras duas figuras aturdidas que fixaram rapidamente seus olhos nos dele interrogativamente.

Escorou o corpo em pé no tronco de uma arvore próxima, flexionando uma perna, com os braços soltos nas laterais do corpo, uma costumeira posição de descanso do youkai. Ele passou a admirar uma fruta que segurava e através de seus cílios notava o anseio dos dois humanos em ouvir sua opinião sobre o assunto.

- Normalmente, quando um membro do corpo humano é atingido com muita força, um osso por exemplo, sem os tratamentos e estímulos adequados para que ele volte ao normal posteriormente, há o risco de que não retorne a ter sua utilidade inicial. Dependendo do caso do humano, é possível até mesmo haver a perda do movimento. – anunciou ainda analisando o alimento. Ele mordeu-o depois da longa avaliação e mastigou uma vez antes de engolir a seco. Uma ligeira carranca de desgosto passou por sua face antes de desistir da fruta e deixa-la cair no chão.

Emi continuava a fita-lo pensativa, esperando a conclusão dele.

Haruo se recuperou do dissabor e olhou para Akio, depois para a mulher - Ela não se lembra de seus pais, nem da infância antes da morte deles. É provável que o trauma em sua cabeça tenha sido tão grande que ela tenha apagado tudo em relação a isso da memória. Rin-san associou o nome da própria mãe, eu vi nos olhos dela quando ouviu Emi-sama dizer Yume... Ela disse também se lembrar de que a família foi morta por bandidos, e ter visto o corpo deles, apesar de que não se lembra de suas faces. Então ela não teve uma perda de memória espontânea, natural... Talvez o trauma e a solidão fizeram-na querer esquecer-se deles para diminuir a dor. E ela teve êxito na ação, canalizando seus dons para essa função... Se isso fosse uma questão de sobrevivência, seus instintos não tardariam a salva-la, visto que eles fariam isso mesmo que fosse contra a vontade dela.

O rosto da mulher continuava meditativo, mas agora ela tinha uma resposta.

O sossego noturno envolveu as figuras silenciosas submersas em raciocínios. Os três sabiam que essa era a teoria mais provável a correta.

Emi suspirou abatida - Se ela preferiu esquecer para própria sanidade, é melhor que continue esquecido...

- Não. – interrompeu uma voz decidida, escondida pela negritude da noite.

Os dois humanos viraram-se a tempo de ver Rin, que caminhava para onde estavam com o rosto triste e resoluto, porem mais brando, após ouvir a constatação de Haruo.

- Eu quero me lembrar. Sinto que vocês me dizem a verdade, mas minha mente está perturbada... meu coração está confuso... Eu preciso da certeza e isso só virá com minha memória. É da minha família que vocês estão falando, do meu sangue. Quero me lembrar do rosto da minha e do meu pai, eu sei que eles me amavam e por isso desejo ter, pelo menos, as recordações felizes da minha infância...

No intimo, a jovem ficou receosa com a ideia de ter de volta as memórias que, segundo o youkai próximo dela, preferiu esquecer. Mas precisava disso. Precisava ter certeza de tudo que havia acontecido porque não queria se enganar...

Se esse ser de 'puro mal', que deixava um rastro de sangue e dor por vários e vários anos por um objeto estava atrás dela, então todos seus amigos estavam em perigo, todo vilarejo se envolveria. Tinha que voltar para ajuda-los, não permitiria que nenhum mal acontecesse a eles se era ela quem esse destruidor procurava. E antes disso necessitava recuperar as memórias e a recordação do rosto de seus pais.

- Tentar lembra-se a força pode fazer-lhe mal. – Emi levantou-se juntamente a Akio e aproximou-se de Rin.

- Mas eu necessito disso. – A voz de Rin saiu em uma suplica sufocada, embargada em coragem e determinação - Por favor, eu sei que você pode pensar em algum meio para tornar isso possível.

Emi ficou muda, indecisa entre dizer que era impossível ou recorrer a Haruo, que com certeza já havia teorizado uma ideia para fazer isso realizável. Meticulosamente seu instinto alertou-a que deveria fazer a vontade da menina. Ainda buscou forças para contradizer essa predição e dize-la que deveria desistir desse desejo, mas a face desesperada dela dissipou totalmente sua perseverança.

- Haruo... - Emi fechou os olhos para convencer-se que mesmo contra sua vontade, a intuição que teve como sempre estava certa. – Existe um jeito de fazer a vontade de Rin?

- Há uma suposição...

- Conte-me, por favor.

- Não tenho certeza que dará certo... – Ele avançou rapidamente até as duas mulheres antes de continuar. – Talvez se você conseguir canalizar energia nas mãos e transferi-la diretamente para cabeça de Rin-san, isso cause um impacto e reaja com o próprio poder dela, que está focado em manter as memórias 'esquecidas'. A energia de Rin-san voltará a percorrer por todo corpo normalmente, liberando as lembranças.

- Só que isso pode gerar um efeito prejudicial. – A mulher mais velha começou a dizer olhando para Rin. – Seu corpo cresceu sem acostumar-se a essa energia, que mesmo não sendo muito poderosa, é estranha para ele. Faze-la circular novamente depois desses anos pode causar-lhe problemas.

- Não importa, eu sou forte! Tudo dará certo!

- E também concentrar energia em um ponto do corpo é muito difícil e exaustivo. Nem sempre dá certo. Não sei se conseguirei Rin.

- Tente... – Akio interrompeu o diálogo das duas mulheres, um pouco afastado delas, mirando o chão. Preferiu não encontrar os olhos da irmã. - Por favor, Emi-sama.

Os quatro ficaram em silencio, só se ouvia o rumorejo do vento do início do outono, fresco e com cheiro de terra molhada. Não demoraria a chover.

- Vamos entrar. – declarou Emi, rumando para a cabana em que vivia.

A jovem seguiu apressadamente sem titubear e os dois homens foram logo atrás.

- Rin, sente-se no futon e vire-se para mim. – instruiu a mulher acomodando-se próximo do acolchoado. A menina fez o que foi dito sem nenhuma palavra. Emi estendeu os dois braços, segurou a cabeça dela suavemente, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se.

Depois de alguns minutos, apertou as pálpebras com mais força, fazendo o melhor que podia para enviar e acumular um pouco de energia. Fez uma prece mentalmente.

Ninguém no lugar ousou falar qualquer coisa, ou mexer um musculo sequer para não atrapalhar a dedicação de Emi.

Rin olhava com interesse para ela, notando que uma linha fina de suor se fez presente no topo da testa feminina e após mais alguns minutos, uma luz fraca resplandecente, de tom amarelo claro, surgiu em torno das mãos dela.

Abruptamente, arregalou os olhos. Eletricidade passou por todos os poros da pele e um arrepio gelado desceu pelo corpo. Sufocou um gemido sem sucesso.

Emi abriu os olhos pávida e abaixou as mãos imediatamente.

Rin caiu para trás e bateu as costas no futon de maneira brusca. Todos no lugar correram para ajuda-la, mas se assustaram ao presenciar a menina estática, com olhos estatelados e evidentemente sufocada.

- Rin respire! Vamos, respire! – pedia Akio que correu para o lado dela – Ei, olhe para mim! Veja, estamos aqui... Agora volte a respirar!

Ela fechou os olhos, puxou o ar com força, voltando a respirar apesar de ainda dificilmente.

- Se afaste Akio, deixe o ar circular. – começou a mulher, mais tranquila após o susto - Não se afobe logo a respiração dela se estabilizara. Por hora deixe-a descansar enquanto as memórias retornam e o corpo se acostuma com a energia.

Ele anuiu a contragosto. Sentou-se do outro lado da sala, porem não tirou os olhos do rosto da irmã, que aos poucos retomou a respiração normal, até tornar-se mais lenta e compassada, indicando que ela caíra no sono. Não saiu dali em nenhum momento, zelando os sonhos dela.

.

xxxxx

.

Fantasmas negros riscavam as terras com a rapidez que os raios cortavam os céus, antecipando a forte chuva que banharia aquela noite. Não havia estrelas e nem mesmo a lua surgiu para testemunhar o terror flamejante varrer as terrenas almas singelas.

As assombrações cessaram a beira de um conjunto de cabanas simples, com pouquíssima movimentação humana do lado de fora das habitações. Como esperado, chegaram num horário da noite propício para o descanso das criaturas.

A formação compacta constituída por cerca de vinte e cinco soldados era liderada por um homem ligeiramente a frente do restante; Reichi.

Mamoru, o comandante da tropa, saiu da posição ocupada entre o grupo e aproximou-se do general. Assim como todos, vestia uma longa túnica preta com capuz que cobria parte da face.

- Não acha exagerado trazer tantos soldados para uma missão numa simples aldeia humana, feiticeiro? - disse, fazendo pouco para esconder a arrogância. Não simpatizava de forma alguma com Reichi, considerava-o imbecil, presunçoso e ele também deixava claro que o sentimento era mútuo.

- Não acha que deveria acatar e respeitar as ordens de nosso Senhor com menos perguntas? - ele retorquiu seco e autoritário, sem explicações adicionais.

Mas Mamoru não se intimidou - Bem, se esse esquadrão é por causa de um mero hanyou, creio que podemos ficar aliviados. Até agora não sentiu nossa presença e nem veio a nosso encontro, não deve ser grande coisa. – insinuou, atrevendo-se a insulta-lo na frente de todos, duvidando claramente da capacidade de liderança dele.

- Isso ocorreu conforme o plano. – Reichi manteve o comportamento cortês apesar dos modos rudes do companheiro, enquanto olhava em torno com ar altivo. – O hanyou não deveria saber de nossa proximidade e por isso vocês estão usando essas capas, artifícios dos meus encantos. Elas escondem nosso cheiro e youki.

- Ah, isso prolongara nossa viagem... – bufou nervosamente, desistindo de provocar o general para uma posterior briga. -Teremos que procurar por ele então?

- Não - A figura sombria livrou-se do capuz da capa negra. - Nós chamaremos sua atenção e o faremos vir até nós. Quando isso acontecer eu fico responsável por ele. Aguardem uma segunda ordem.

- Hum? - o comandante fez-se de desentendido.

- Faça o que quiser por aqui com seu exército Mamoru. Divirta-se e destrua! – virou o rosto levemente para o lado, suficiente para que os subordinados contemplassem um sorriso de escarnio surgir na face serena do líder.

.

_Autora: A. Diandra_

_._

* * *

><p><span>Sumário<span>:

*Yukata; kimono de verão.

*Nee-chan; irmãzinha ou irmã mais nova.

*Kamis; deuses.

*Arigatou; obrigado.

*Oka-sama; mãe - de maneira respeitosa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AUTORA: <strong>

De onde eu tirei que Rin tinha pai, mãe e irm**ão**? Ela mesma diz isso no episódio 96 do anime InuYasha. Diz também que **todos** morreram e que ela não quer que mais ninguém morra, por isso arrisca a própria vida num penhasco em busca de uma planta que pode salvar a vida de Jaken, que foi envenenado. E no episódio 162 ela especifica a morte da família, dizendo que foram mortos por bandidos.

O Próximo capítulo de **Akai Ito** já está pronto, falta apenas revisa-lo. No entanto, estou meio 'deprê' ultimamente... Enfim, não tenho uma data exata para dizer a vocês que postarei... Deixem reviews e me convençam. HAHA, sou má - talvez nem tanto:

Capítulo 8. _No passado - As memórias perdidas_.

A seguir, respostas de algumas dúvidas e agradecimentos:

.

- **Yukiyuri** e **Guest**: Obrigado por acompanharem a fic, fico lisonjeada. Aqui está mais um capítulo, ficamos sabendo o que aconteceu com Rin, e futuramente teremos cenas mais 'românticas'. Beijos e deixem comentários!

-** Lappstift**: Muito obrigado por ler e gostar da história. Então, no começo também tinha dificuldade em pensar em algo e concretiza-lo com palavras, o que me ajudou muito foi ler bastantes livros e reparar em como os autores retratavam as cenas. Agora é mais fácil pensar e escrever o que quero, porem as vezes fica sim um pouquinho diferente do que eu imaginava. Por isso que continuo lendo livros, reviso e reorganizo o que escrevo, para continuar melhorando sempre. Esse capitulo foi difícil de escrever, mas tentei meu melhor. Rin foi sim sequestrada, mas por pessoas que só queriam o bem para ela. Ri e adorei seu comentário sobre Katsuo. Ele é realmente perverso. Espero que goste desse capitulo e deixe mais comentários! Beijos!

- **Stra. Dark Nat**: Obrigado por não esquecer de comentar rsrs. Katsuo tem um poder incrível usado maleficamente, mas você confundiu algo. O general mandado por ele para uma missão, como vimos acima, é Reichi. No capítulo 4 de Akai Ito vemos que Lorde Katsuo não usa, e talvez nunca tenha usado, seus poderes sobre Reichi. É sobre o servo Ryo que ele tem um domínio total e integral. Veja a parte que o próprio Lorde diz isso no capítulo 4:

"Reichi sempre foi reservado, gostava de silencio, de um bom saque, mas também se deleitava em uma boa conversa. Possuidor de um jeito espontâneo e louco apesar de alguns momentos de nostalgia preocupante. Adora estar perto da natureza, e estranhamente tem gosto pela primavera. O considera um espirito livre, alguém que aprecia a liberdade acima de tudo, então não o forçava a estar dentro do palácio quando não fosse necessário. Afinal, seus quase mil anos trouxeram sabedoria suficiente para saber distinguir e avaliar os benefícios entre aprisionar e cativar.

Mantinha Reichi em seu castelo, pela vontade própria do servo. Para isso, despertava nele ambições, desejos, e motivos para querer ficar. Dava-lhe a liberdade que queria, mas o segurava próximo de seu domínio. Seus dons eram de extrema importância, um item valioso demais em sua coleção de preciosidades, impossível de descartar.

E se alguma coisa errada estivesse envolvida com esses 'passeios', ou se ele agisse para prejudicar seu reinado, seria simples. Não o mataria, desperdiçando assim os poderes excepcionais, faria o mesmo que fez com Ryo. Aprisionar. Para doma-lo e transforma-lo em seu servo, não teve outra opção a não ser controlar a mente do Tengu* ninja, por tempo integral. _Talvez se interromper a manipulação, ele nem tenha mais memórias."_

Que bom que você gostou da parte da dança com a princesa. Sobre Katsuo dominar a mente dela, não posso dizer agora, isso assim como a diferença física entre pai e filha serão mostrados futuramente. E ele não pode 'colocar memórias falsas', apenas dominar e manipular a mente. Se ele estiver controlando uma pessoa e quiser que ela seja um gato, por exemplo, ele pode controlar o corpo e as ações para que ela se comporte como um gato. Mas se ele parar o domínio sobre a mente, o outro voltara ao normal. Por isso ele controla Ryo integralmente, porque se parar ele voltara ao normal. E como há muito tempo domina a mente dele sem parar, talvez o cérebro do servo tenha danos irreparáveis.

Sesshoumaru é um personagem complexo. O que vai acontecer quando ele não encontrar Rin ainda é um mistério, até mesmo pra mim, que ainda não escrevi essa parte. Rsrs. Não esqueça de comentar sobre o capítulo 7. Beijos!


	8. No passado  As memórias perdidas

Disclaimer_:_Todos os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._  
><em>

__.__

_**Gênero**_: Romance/Drama/Aventura/Mistério.

_**Emparelhamento**_: Sesshoumaru/Rin

_**Sumário**__:__Ao nono ano após a derrota de Narak, Rin deve fazer sua escolha entre seguir seu querido Lorde, agora Rei das Terras do Oeste, ou permanecer entre os humanos. Mas ao descobrir que a verdadeira história por traz do massacre acontecido em sua infância está ligado a mistérios e motivos inimagináveis, sua vida muda completamente trazendo responsabilidades e deveres que vão além deste mundo. [Mais no meu perfil.]_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

OBS: O que esta em itálico é pensamento da personagem. Travessão na frente da frase indica fala. Boa leitura!_  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Akai Ito - O fio vermelho do destino**

.

Capitulo 8. _No passado - As memórias perdidas_

_._

De inicio Rin sentiu um intenso choque e uma escuridão pungente apanhar-lhe a mente. Posteriormente, sem notar como, viu-se em meio um denso e interminável nevoeiro cinza. Parecia vazio; ausente de sons, de cheiros, de vida. Correu por ele, mas não encontrou saída alguma. Imediatamente a fobia atingiu-lhe causando desespero.

Tão rápido quanto se viu em meio aquele lugar, um riso ressoou ao longe. Esperançosa avançou velozmente para a fonte do som e aos poucos duas silhuetas despontaram na nevoa. Parou quando as pessoas tornaram-se perfeitamente nítidas aos seus olhos.

- Pare de puxar o cabelo do seu irmão Rin! Ele não quer tranças, faça-as em sua mãe.

O homem alto com roupas humildes soltou a esposa que abraçava e ela caminhou para as duas crianças engalfinhadas no chão.

_Papai, mamãe?_ - A jovem que observava perdida chamou, mas sua voz ecoou na própria cabeça, não se tornando auditiva aos outros humanos.

- Não quero Rin-nee-chan! Trança é coisa de mulher! – Disse o garoto correndo para o pai.

A mulher estendeu a mão para a menina, levantou-a do chão e sorriu amavelmente - Venha filha, vamos trançar os nossos cabelos...

_Minha família_ – disse para si novamente.

Foi a primeira vez depois de tantos anos que viu-os completamente definidos. Gravou cada traço, cada gesto, o tom das vozes, os olhos alegres. Até que começaram a se distanciar, o menino ao lado do pai e a mulher perto deles que sustentava o aperto na mão da pequena garotinha.

Rin automaticamente esticou o braço para chama-los, porem eles já haviam desaparecido de seu alcance.

Caiu no chão, sentindo-se sozinha como a ultima sobrevivente da terra.

Novamente um riso alegre repercutiu no ar. De repente tornaram-se muitos, diversas gargalhadas vindas de todas as direções, algumas altas, outras baixas, femininas e masculinas, adultas e infantis. Então elas começaram a dar lugar a lamentos, choros e gritos. Vozes horripilantes se aproximaram de Rin, contudo ela ouvia quieta e anestesiada sem sentir medo.

Muitas imagens passaram a frente dela enquanto permanecia imóvel. Recordara todas as memórias esquecidas.

Assistia as lembranças como cenas em que estivera presente apenas observando. Uma por uma, passou por cada experiência que lembrara, revivendo-as como se fosse a primeira vez.

Algumas delas fez questão de rever repetidas vezes, guardando com cuidado no coração cada sentimento vivido.

.

xxxxx

.

- Mama, porque estamos colhendo tantas flores? - Indagou a pequena menina enquanto puxava mais uma flor do solo úmido, típico após uma chuva fraca de verão.

- Eu vou ensina-la a fazer uma coisa muito, muito, muito bonita com elas... Bonita e especial. - Respondeu a mãe sorrindo para a criança, dando-lhe um olhar de soslaio.

- Hum, eu gosto muito de coisas bonitas e de flores! - Exclamou sorridente, com um brilho de interesse nos olhos, transbordando em sua curiosidade infantil.

- Então pegue mais aquela ali e vamos nos sentar pequena hime. - Disse a mulher apontando uma flor próxima e segurando firme com um dos braços a cesta cheia de flores, levantou-se.

- Ah, aqui esta! - declarou a criança entusiasmada, oferecendo a flor para a mãe.

- Venha, vamos para nossa tarefa. - A mãe deu-lhe uma piscadela divertida e estendeu a mão para a menina que agarrou sem hesitação. Caminharam até uma grande arvore e sentaram-se lado a lado sob a sombra do carvalho.

A mulher começou a tirar as flores, uma por uma e com fluida delicadeza colocou-as sobre as pernas cruzadas. Como se estivesse contando um segredo de grande valor começou a cantarolar baixinho, para que apenas a menina ao lado ouvisse.

- Segurando essas três flores, nós passamos esse caule por baixo desse, assim... - Aproximou as mãos do pequenino rosto, mostrando a habilidade natural dos longos dedos em mover os feixes delicados. - Agora é só passar esse por baixo dos outros dois... - De canto de olho, pode ver o olhar sério e a expressão de concentração da criança que não se movia nem piscava, guardando na memória cada movimento das mãos que ministravam tal trabalho. A pequena humana franziu o cenho e a mãe não pode conter o riso contente que subiu a garganta.

Os olhos castanhos do pequeno ser foram atraídos para a fonte da risada tão bonita que enchia seus ouvidos e coração. Olhou para mãe que retribuía o olhar. Mesmo sem saber o porquê do contentamento imprevisto, sentiu-se feliz com aquele som e começou a rir também.

- Oka-san, o que foi? - Perguntou a menina ainda rindo.

- É que ver você com esse semblante de concentração, nesse rostinho alegre, é tão estranho e engraçado. Acho que nunca a vi prestando tamanha atenção em algo. - Confidenciou solenemente enquanto retomava a tarefa em mãos - Agora, pegue você três flores e tente fazer também.

A menina pegou as três flores que esconderam suas pequeninas mãos e com muito cuidado repassou mentalmente o que a mãe havia ensinado há poucos minutos.

- Essa por baixo dessa, e mais essa por baixo das outras duas e... É assim mamãe?

- Isso mesmo pequena, agora é só pegar mais uma e fazer a mesma coisa, até que nós tenhamos uma grande trança de flores!

A criança olhava com atenção a mãe, que ao terminar a frase pegou mais algumas e continuou a ocupação. Imitando todos os gestos dela, prosseguiu fazendo a trança.

Os minutos foram passando e as duas humanas sentadas debaixo da grande arvore próximo ao campo de flores iluminado pelo sol do fim da tarde, ficaram num longo silêncio, focadas na tarefa. Logo, a mulher mais velha já havia terminado e olhava atentamente como a menina também finalizava a sua. Os pequenos dedos se moviam agilmente, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de sua instrutora. Como já imaginava a trança estava desajeitada. Algumas flores se soltavam um pouco dos nós formados, algumas estavam com pétalas faltando devido à força empregada pela criança.

- Terminei oka-san!

- Sim, agora pegue as pontas e dê um nó assim... - As mãos da humana se moviam lentamente, mostrando cada passo para dar um nó.

- Assim?

- Isso mesmo, você aprende muito rápido! Olhe como ficou lindo o seu trabalho!

A menina olhou para as próprias mãos que seguravam a nova obra e observou a que estava nas mãos da mãe. Comparando mentalmente as duas, sentiu-se insatisfeita com seu resultado.

- Mas a minha não esta tão bonita como a sua. Olhe, a minha está feia! - declarou triste.

- Não esta feia, só um pouco desarrumada. Essa é sua primeira coroa de flores, lembro-me que a minha primeira foi um desastre, nem consegui dar um nó! Perto da minha, a sua é linda! E com prática você irá melhorar cada vez mais.

- Coroa de flores... Um dia a minha ficará tão bonita quanto a sua?

Levantando a coroa que havia feito, a mulher encaixou-a na cabeça da filha. Tirou do rosto dela alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair e cobrir a face angelical.

- Logo será muito mais bonita que a minha. E agora você está como uma verdadeira hime, com uma coroa. Minha linda Rin-hime!

A criança sorriu e ficando em pé para coroar a mãe, encaixou as flores sobre a cabeça dela.

- Agora vamos Rin, vamos preparar o jantar. Está tarde e seu pai e irmão já devem estar a nossa espera. - A mulher levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a filha.

- Hai!

.

xxxxx

.

- Está na hora de dormir crianças! - Ordenou o homem.

- Ah otou-san*, por favor, só mais pouquinho! Eu estou terminando de montar o meu tangram* e vai ficar mais bonito que o da Rin-nee-chan... - Disse o menino de cabelos escuro, empolgado com o jogo e o formato que surgia das peças.

- Não vai não Eiko, o meu é muito mais bonito! Olhe otou-san, eu fiz um homem... - Disse a menina sorrindo abertamente para o pai, com a coroa de flores que a mãe lhe havia feito ainda na cabeça.

- Rin, realmente está lindo. Nunca vi esse formato. É um homem sentado de cabeça baixa... parece triste... - Analisou o pai das crianças observando atentamente o desenho e depois o olhar serio que a menina lançou a mais nova criação.

- Mas ele esta triste. Triste e ferido... - afirmou Rin, imaginando um cenário ideal para aquele 'homem' misterioso, quando foi interrompida pelo longo suspiro do irmão mais velho.

- Terminei. - declarou o garoto, com a voz triste e desanimada.

- Um pássaro de novo?! - Rin e seu pai falaram ao mesmo tempo olhando a figura, com sorrisos sem graça no rosto.

- É! - Respondeu Eiko, com um olhar irritado - Não consigo pensar em mais nada... - Levantou-se do chão e caminhou em direção ao pequeno quarto que dividia com a irmã mais nova.

- Vá você também Rin, acompanhe seu aniki. - Disse o homem, dando um leve beijo na testa da criança. - Durma bem querida!

- Bons sonhos otou-san.- Susurrou Rin, dando-lhe um abraço de supetão com toda força que seus pequenos e fracos braços tinham.

- Bons sonhos minha menina...

Depois de soltar o pai, correu para o quarto onde o irmão já estava à espera do sono. Colocou a coroa de flores no chão ao lado do futon e deitou-se próximo de Eiko.

Lembrou-se do irmão irritado, algo difícil de acontecer com o menino brincalhão. Certamente algo o incomodava.

- Onii-san, você está com sono?- puxou a conversa, sussurrando no escuro da noite.

Não houve nenhum som, além do barulho de alguns cavalos galopando na vila.

- Onii-san, você está triste... com Rin? - continuou indagando a menina, com a voz aflita e baixa.

- Não Rin, eu só... eu-eu... - o menino gaguejou e virou para o lado em sua cama, procurando no quarto mal iluminado o olhar reconfortante de sua querida irmã mais nova. Depois de uma pequena pausa continuou; - Estou tendo maus pressentimentos desde ontem e não consigo me concentrar. Isso tem me deixado nervoso. Gomen-ne irmãzinha, amanhã estarei melhor. Durma tranquila.

- Bons sonhos Eiko. - desejou a menina.

- Bons sonhos Rin.

Eiko sentiu-se aliviado por contar a irmã suas aflições. Sentiu o sono crescer em suas pálpebras e lentamente, foi se rendendo.

Rin sentiu-se aliviada pelo irmão não estar chateado com ela, mas mesmo assim continuou aflita por ele. Fechou os olhos e o sono não surgiu.

Escutou cavalos se aproximando, pessoas ao longe que gritavam como fantasmas perdidos, homens falavam e riam alto em diversão. As vozes ficaram mais altas então abriu os olhos rapidamente, pensando ter caído no sono e estar em um pesadelo, mas os sons e as vozes continuavam lá e ainda mais altas.

Uma risada gutural veio de um lugar próximo e um calafrio subiu pela espinha da criança que fez a primeira coisa que pensou: levantou-se e correu para o futon do irmão que despertou rapidamente e a abraçou no canto da parede frágil.

Vozes riam e gritavam do lado de fora da casa. Ouviu um homem desconhecido dentro da cabana, próximo ao seu quarto, e a voz familiar do pai que falava alto e ordenava para que saíssem de lá.

Mais vozes estranhas surgiram e Eiko sentiu o corpo estremecer de medo. Pai falava cada vez mais alto para que os outros homens fossem embora, mas eles riam. O menino fechou os olhos e começou a fazer preces aos deuses para que protegessem sua família.

De repente a mãe das crianças correu cegamente para dentro do quarto, abraçou-as e cobriu-lhes os ouvidos das palavras odiosas que aqueles estranhos gritavam.

Rin sentiu o aperto do abraço da mãe sufocante, dolorido... Não pela força dos braços femininos, mas pelas abundantes lágrimas dela que molhavam o tecido de sua roupa. Aquelas lágrimas cheias de dor lavavam o coração da menina com tristeza e impotência. _Por que mamãe esta chorando, por que essas pessoas não vão embora? _

A mulher mais velha levantou-se e pegou uma caixa de madeira que ficava no canto do quarto. Com as duas mãos, pôs-se a bater fortemente contra a parede fina para quebra-la e a cada forte investida, mais raiva e lágrimas surgiam em seus olhos. Um grande buraco foi feito e colocando a caixa de lado, abraçou ainda mais forte os dois filhos.

- Mamãe, por favor, por que você esta chorando?- Perguntou Rin, sentindo os próprios olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Meu amor, você apenas precisa ser forte, esta bem? Se eu fosse mais forte... nós não precisaríamos passar por isso. Mas não há mais tempo, eu só preciso que você e seu irmão fiquem juntos e corram daqui. - a mulher forçou um pequeno sorriso olhando dolorosamente para os dois filhos. Abaixando a cabeça, escondeu o rosto entre os pescoços das crianças que continuavam presas em seu abraço. Beijou a testa de Rin, e depois de Eiko - Existe um vilarejo próximo daqui, fujam para lá, deixem tudo aqui, não olhem para trás e logo eu encontrarei vocês... - Ela não olhou para eles nessa ultima frase.

- Mas oka-san...

- Por favor, Eiko... - a mulher fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. - Leve sua irmã daqui, cuide dela e apenas fujam para um vilarejo distante. Fujam... minhas crianças. - disse a mulher em pranto, soltando os dois filhos e empurrando-os levemente em direção ao buraco da cabana.

Rin ficou parada olhando para ela sem entender o que estava acontecendo, quando Eiko pegou fortemente sua mão e começou a puxa-la para fora. Passaram pelo buraco na parede do quarto e começaram a correr em direção a um conjunto próximo de arvores que ficavam entre a cabana onde moravam e a densa floresta.

Rin sentiu o coração doer e parou bruscamente, se apoiando na arvore e olhando para sua moradia de até minutos atrás.

- Onii-san, não quero ir...

- Vamos Rin, nós temos que correr... Você ouviu nossa mãe, você tem que ser forte e correr. - disse Eiko enquanto debruçava num toco de madeira, fixando os olhos no lugar que acabara de sair.

Ele olhava hipnoticamente para a casa, se perguntando se aquilo era apenas um pesadelo horrível, que poderia acordar a qualquer momento com o sorriso de sua irmãzinha, sua mãe lhe chamando para comer, e seu pai se preparando para o trabalho. Os olhos ficaram borrados por lágrimas, a visão embaçada e irritado passou a mão pelo rosto para livrar-se daquele incomodo que não o deixava ver claramente seu lar.

O menino saiu dos pensamentos angustiantes, interrompido por algo que o congelou no lugar. Um grito.

Em um momento ele não sentia mais o corpo congelado só a garganta sufocada, e em outro ele estava correndo em disparada para a cabana, a origem daquele grito horrível de desespero, olhando para trás apenas para ordenar a irmã, que independente do que acontecesse ela tinha que fugir dali. _Mamãe, por favor, esteja bem..._

Rin não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Pessoas invadiram sua casa de madrugada, gritando com seus pais, mãe estava chorando, abraçando-os e mandando-os fugir. Próximo à moradia dela havia outras cabanas que estavam em chamas. Gritos dos moradores chegavam a seus ouvidos e depois de um grito em particular, seu irmão saiu correndo desesperadamente, gritando para que fugisse sozinha.

Mas não queria ficar sozinha.

Após instantes de indecisão, correu tentando alcança-lo e pode vê-lo entrando na cabana em que moravam pela mesma passagem que usaram para fugir. Porem a parede que havia naquele local não se fazia mais presente.

Pessoas corriam pela aldeia, clamavam pelos kamis e gritavam por proteção.

A alguns passos de distancia da cabana, na direção de seu quarto, existia uma pequena casa de madeira que o pai construiu para guardar algumas ferramentas usadas nos arrozais que trabalhava. Escondeu-se atrás dela e olhou para a moradia, para observar o que estava acontecendo.

Imediatamente seu corpo entrou em choque. A mente não conseguia acompanhar o que seus olhos viam. Seu pai estirado no chão, ensanguentado, mãe sentada desajeitadamente no chão com o rosto machucado, sangue na roupa e Eiko abraçando-a.

- Corram, são bandidos! - Veio em um grito agudo de um homem que corria dos homens malvados, mas Rin não conseguia desviar o olhar daquela cena horrível à frente.

- Ei, olhe só o que temos aqui, mais um brinquedinho. Quase que ele fugiu! - Exclamou um homem com a voz intimidante ao se aproximar de Eiko.

- É o chefe não iria gostar nada de saber que alguém fugiu... - Falou outro bandido dentro da cabana com as mãos ensanguentadas.

- Vamos mata-los logo e aproveitar para roubar, o chefe deve estar esperando. - Ordenou o primeiro.

O homem asqueroso com as mãos manchadas de vermelho estendeu o braço e agarrou o menino pela gola das vestes, puxando-o fortemente do abraço da mãe que ainda lutou, em vão, para manter o mesmo.

- NÃO! SOLTE-ME SEU MONSTRO! OKA-SAN! - gritou o menino que se debatia fortemente ao ser puxado e erguido no ar.

- Solte ele agora, leve o que quiser, mas deixe meu filho em paz... - protestou bravamente a mãe, tentando erguer-se para chegar até o filho.

Então o outro homem pegou-a pelos cabelos e arrastou-a para trás, fazendo-a ficar em pé. Sacou uma faca do bolso e aproximou o nariz do pescoço feminino, cheirando profundamente a pele da vitima. Sem vacilar, afundou o instrumento de metal na pele delicada mulher.

- OKA-SAN! - Eiko se debateu mais forte nas mãos do bandido que o lançou contra a outra parede violentamente.

Mesmo zonzo, o menino tentou se arrastar para a mãe que se esvaia em sangue, com os olhos abertos na direção externa da cabana, no entanto, os criminosos não estavam satisfeitos e começaram a chuta-lo no chão.

Rin observava a faca ficar coberta de sangue da sua mãe. O liquido vermelho não só corria pelo corpo dela, pela mão do homem e pela faca dele, o fluido jorrava à medida que a mãe morria com os olhos abertos, olhando em sua direção.

Enquanto ela caia no chão, o tempo pareceu correr de maneira diferente e aquele pequeno segundo de queda, entre a ultima troca de olhares inundados em amor maternal e terror, passou como em uma hora. Rin pode sentir cada pedaço do coração quebrar, cada poro do corpo suar frio, o brilho dos olhos tornar-se vermelho e um nó horrível e sufocante se fazer na garganta. No momento que lentamente o corpo dela tocou o chão, teve uma grande vontade de gritar, mas a voz não saiu, como se aquele grito estivesse sufocado no peito.

A menina lembrou-se de momentos em que sua amada mãe estava feliz.

Quando se deu conta, Eiko já estava também no chão, tentando se arrastar para perto da figura caída. Ele passou pela poça de sangue que vinha do pai e a roupa do menino foi tingida totalmente de vermelho, enquanto os bandidos chutavam-no.

Onii-san chorava com uma expressão de dor horrorizante e continuava a se arrastar para a mãe, mas os homens permaneciam a chuta-lo.

Tentou gritar mais uma vez, manda-los parar e não conseguiu.

_Parem, por favor, parem! Vocês estão machucando ele, vocês estão... matando ele_. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria falar, que sua voz jamais voltaria a sair, preparou-se para correr para ajudar o irmão.

Mas seus olhos caíram para os de sua mãe, ainda abertos e mortos. Lembrou-se dela chorando e implorando para que fugisse e fosse forte, seu irmão gritando para que corresse sozinha. Eles haviam se sacrificado para que ela continuasse viva e 'forte'.

Apenas ficou parada, olhando, rezando, gritando mentalmente, até que o menino conseguiu chegar a mãe e deitar-se com a cabeça apoiada no peito dela, fechando os olhos. Só depois disso os homens pararam de tortura-lo com chutes, falando entre si e rindo em diversão:

- Até que enfim o inseto insistente morreu!

- Já que estão todos mortos por aqui, vamos atrás de coisas mais divertidas...

Rin queria chorar, mas não conseguia. Papai, mamãe e Eiko não estavam mais ali. Não havia mais ninguém, nem mais nada para viver. Sem família, sem amigos, sem casa, sem _emoções_. Não haveria mais lágrimas também¿

O fogo se alastrava e várias cabanas estavam em chamas agora. Em breve a sua teria o mesmo destino. Os bandidos já tinham saído de lá e então correu para as pessoas que amava.

Entrou no quarto que compartilhava com o irmão e que agora era um holocausto banhado em vermelho. Aproximou-se do pai que estava com o rosto virado para o chão, depois foi até a mãe e agachou-se passando a mão nos olhos dela para fecha-los. Abraçou seu irmão o mais forte que pode. Não havia mais nada naquele lugar além de sangue e tristeza. Precisava correr dali, antes que decidisse ficar para morrer junto ao incêndio que se aproximava da cabana.

Enquanto caminhava para fora, viu algo que não pode ignorar. A coroa de flores que a mãe havia lhe ensinado a fazer, ainda caída no chão e que usara para coroa-la como Rin-hime. Pegou-a, ainda estava inteira e talvez fosse a única lembrança que teria de sua casa, já que os bandidos haviam lhe roubado tudo.

Porem as flores estavam como sua família. Delicadas, mortas, ensanguentadas. Agarrou-a fortemente, talvez esmagando duas ou três flores, mas não deixaria a única coisa que poderia levar.

Olhou uma ultima vez para a familia e virou-se para correr dali.

_Fugir_.

.

xxxxx

.

Peito arfando violentamente e correndo com toda velocidade que as próprias pernas permitiam. Nas mãos cobertas pelo liquido vermelho da vida, a coroa de flores – ou os restos dela. A ultima lembrança do que momentos antes _foi_ seu _lar_.

O amanhecer estava próximo, apesar de que a madrugada passou como se fosse todos os anos que sua vida ainda teria. De certo, pelos fantasmas que requeriam o restante de sua sanidade.

Talvez se pudesse gritar, uma única e miserável vez, eles deixassem de se alimentar das breves e boas lembranças restantes.

_Você não é suficiente..._

Isso não estava certo. Apenas uma criança que tinha só meia dúzia de primaveras de existência, correndo na mata sozinha, abandonada, despedaçada. Alguém poderia acorda-la e dizer que foi apenas um pesadelo e que tudo ficaria bem agora? _Não, porque não há mais ninguém..._

Se fosse maior, se fosse forte, como oka-san disse, poderia chutar aqueles homens maus de sua casa, bater neles e salvar sua família.

_Você não é suficiente..._

Por que isso aconteceu com as pessoas que amava? Ninguém fez nada para merecer aquilo. Por que o Homem era tão mau e cruel? O que eles ganharam?

Olhou para as mãos e nelas, o sangue coagulado na coroa e em seus pequenos dedos. O corpo de seu pai, morto com os olhos abertos surgiu-lhe na lembrança como uma imagem real...

_Você não é suficiente..._

Eiko sendo chutado até a morte, banhado em lagrimas de dor, morrendo sob seu olhar, cercado por risos sórdidos...

As pernas fraquejaram e seu corpo esgotado caiu de joelhos na terra da floresta densa. Seu peito e cabeça não aguentavam mais.

O som confuso de vozes e aqueles fantasmas queriam tomar-lhe a vida também. Levou as mãos ao rosto e fechou os olhos na tentativa de parar as visões atormentadoras e calar o burburinho que insistia em ressaltar ainda mais sua impotência.

Mas as vozes e as lembranças se tornaram mais nítidas e angustiantes.

_Você não é suficiente..._

_Pare com isso, por favor!_ – pediu a criança em pensamentos.

As mãos dela ficaram molhadas por uma cascata cristalina que descia pela face infantil e os soluços se tornavam cada vez mais auditivos. Pela primeira vez desde o massacre, a menina chorou.

'_Gomen-ne irmãzinha, amanhã estarei melhor.'_

_Eiko..._

'_Você está linda pequena Rin-hime!'_

_Mamãe..._

'_Bons sonhos minha menina...'_

_Papai..._

_Você não é suficiente..._

_Não, eu não quero mais lembrar, não quero mais ouvir, não quero mais pensar nisso! Rin não que mais! Rin quer esquecer! Por favor, Rin tem que esquecer... dói ... meu coração dói... Não quero mais lembrar..._

_Você não é suficiente..._

Foi quando o primeiro raio solar surgiu no céu que a criança se rendeu ao sono, esquecendo seus traumas, desistindo dos sonhos.

Crendo que a vida fora um infortúnio, preferia entregar-se a morte.

.

_Autora: A. Diandra_

_._

* * *

><p><span>Sumário<span>:_  
><em>

*Nee-chan; irmãzinha

*Mama; mamãe - maneira infantil.

*Hime; princesa.

*Oka-san; mamãe.

*Hai; sim.

*Otou-san; papai.

*Tangram; quebra-cabeças chines constituído, na maioria, por 7 peças geométricas que podem formar diversas figuras, um brinquedo bem simples que pode ser feito manualmente.

*Aniki; irmão mais velho - maneira formal.

*Onii-san; irmão mais velho - maneira informal.

*Gomen-ne; pedido de desculpas.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AUTORA:<strong>

Sem tempo pra nada, realmente NADA. Desculpem a demora, muuuuuuito obrigado pelos comentários - apesar de eu estar triste porque foram escassos comentários - todos eles me incentivam demais. Estou de passagem rápida por aqui então me desculpem por não agradecer e responder a cada um individualmente, mas acreditem, amo recebê-los.

Fiz um esforção para publicar esse capitulo hoje, como disse meu tempo está contado, espero que gostem. Esse é mais dramático do que todos os anteriores, contudo alguém que passa por uma tragédia atormentadora sofre muito e foi isso que tentei demonstrar.

Enfim, no próximo capitulo voltamos ao vilarejo de InuYasha para acompanharmos o estrago que está acontecendo por lá. Sem mais, até a próxima. Beijos!


End file.
